


Aux côtés de la Reine.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Pregnancy, Redemption, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Regina est reine du royaume, et Emma est sa servante la plus proche et la plus dévouée. Seulement elle est aussi follement attirée par elle et même amoureuse depuis quelques temps, et il arrive un moment où elle ne peut se retenir de lui dire. Et puis l'imprévu se présenta pour elles... Attention mention d'agression
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue : Ma reine. Ma servante.

-Ma Reine, voulez vous quelque chose? Demanda la servante.

Grande, fine et musclée, de belles boucles blondes. Elle portait une robe blanche avec un jupon bleu et un tablier, elle avait un décolleté mettant bien sa poitrine en valeur, comme la plupart des servantes. C'est la reine qui choisissait leurs tenues, décidant de tout finalement. Cette dernière releva la tête, assise face à son miroir, et posa la brosse à cheveux avant de se tourner. Elle regarda la servante, qui n'était pas celle qu'elle avait fait appeler.

-J'avais demandé à voir Alicia. Argua-t-elle la voix sombre.

-J'en suis consciente ma reine, seulement elle s'est blessée et doit se reposer quelques jours. Je me suis permise de venir dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous aider. Répondît la blonde.

La reine soupira, lâchant un grognement avant de se lever pour aller vers son lit.

-Emma, que fais tu ici? Demanda-t-elle durement.

-Je rend service, ma reine. Souffla la blonde.

-Bien, Emma, tu vas dire à Ashley de cesser son travail de servante pour la soirée et de me rejoindre ici rapidement. Et tu cesseras le travail pour la journée. Réclama-t-elle.

-Bien ma reine. Fit Emma dans une légère révérence.

-Et personne ne viens me déranger. Ajouta Regina.

-Oui ma reine. Acquiesça la blonde avant de quitter la chambre.

Dehors elle donna ordre aux gardes de ne laisser entrer personne en dehors de Ashley, et fila chercher cette dernière. Prévenue, elle se retira dans sa chambre dans l'aile des domestiques et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était au service de le reine depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans, cela faisait donc treize ans, treize longues années. D'où le fait d'ailleurs, que la reine connaissait son prénom et plus de choses sur elle que les autres. Elle avait vu beaucoup de domestiques passer, elle en avait formé plusieurs, mais surtout elle avait pu voir comment fonctionnait sa reine. Chaque nouvelle femme sous ses ordres, devait passer dans ses draps, toutes y était passé une fois, seulement une fois. Jamais la reine ne renouvelait l'expérience et si une domestique essayait elle était congédiée, punie, torturée ou dans le pire des cas elle était morte, tout dépendait de l'humeur de la reine et des avances faites. Emma avait plus d'une fois assisté à ce genre de scène mais à force la rumeur avait vite fait son effet, la reine couchait une fois avec chaque domestique mais ne répétait jamais l'expérience. Ce soir c'était le tour d'Ashley. En ce qui concernait les gardes, tous des hommes, aucun n'avait le privilège de coucher avec la reine, aucun homme n'avait le droit. Emma le savait, Regina ne couchait qu'avec des femmes, et si un homme lui faisait des avances il était fini, Regina lui faisait payer. Elle était une reine majestueuse, élégante, un peu terrifiante mais terriblement attirante aux yeux de la blonde, elle avait de très longs cheveux bruns, portait toujours des robes magnifiques qui la mettaient bien en valeur. Oui, beaucoup tombait sous son charme, malgré sa magie et sa puissance, la plus grande force de Regina était son charme. Emma était la première à être folle d'elle, et pourtant elle était la seule domestique femme du palais à ne pas être passée dans ses draps, enfin en dehors d'Alicia qui apparemment allait bientôt y passer. Emma trouvait cette façon de faire dégradante, et en même temps elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'y avait pas le droit. Regina était si belle, si attirante. Ses traits parfaits. Ses courbes moulées. Ses lèvres charnues. Ses jambes longues et fines. Sa poitrine ronde et toujours bien en valeur dans les décolletés. Sa ligne de cou et de clavicule qui était un véritable appel à être embrassée. Emma grogna, allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, une fois de plus dévorée par le désir qu'elle ressentait pour sa reine. Elle était la servante la plus proche de la reine, elle l'avait donc vue habillé, en chemise de nuit, en cours d'habillage mais aussi en sous-vêtements, nue, dans son bain, tout. Elle avait tout vu de Regina. Et elle en était dingue. L'image imprimée derrière ses paupières closes, elle se tortilla avant de remonter sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, pour passer sa main dans son sous-vêtements. Elle passa son majeur entre ses lèvres, et geignit en sentant son excitation. Elle avait tout essayé, mais il n'y avait que Regina capable de l'exciter autant. Se caressant lentement, elle ne résista pas à l'idée de plonger un doigt en elle.

-Regina...Gémit-elle. Les vas et viens se faisant, elle devenait dingue. En quelques minutes elle était haletante et au bord du précipice. Elle avait l'impression, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se la jouait en solo, qu'elle était avec celle qu'elle désirait, que Regina la touchait. Oh ma reine...Grogna-t-elle dans son orgasme. Elle eut besoin de longues minutes pour s'en remettre, et rouvrit finalement les yeux avant de fixer son plafond. Je suis pitoyable. S'agaça-t-elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, et alla vers la bassine d'eau. Retirant ses vêtements, restant seulement en sous vêtements, elle se rinça rapidement, sachant qu'elle commençait tôt le matin, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir juste à s'habiller avant d'aller prendre son poste. C'est elle qui apportait son petit déjeuné à la reine, avant de la laisser manger, pendant qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux de la chambre et allait faire couler le bain. Elle s'occupait de la toilette, de l'habillage et des cheveux de Regina, avant de prendre une pause quand la reine partait prendre son rôle, ou alors de la suivre si elle demandait. En fait, elle passait son temps avec la reine, alors pourquoi celle ci ne l'avait pas remarquer? Ni _baiser_ comme elle le faisait avec toutes les servantes d'habitude? Pourquoi elle elle n'y avait pas le droit, elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur, elle était la domestique parfaite, respectueuse, qui prévoyait ses besoins la plupart du temps, et pourtant elle ne méritait pas un regard ni une attention de la reine. Cette dernière ne la remarquait pas. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un peu de considération et du sexe. Agacée, et les jambes fébriles, elle se coucha dans son lit, en simple culotte. Épuisée par sa journée, elle s'endormit rapidement.  
De son côté, la reine était nue quand elle sortit de son lit pour enfiler un peignoir. Dans la faible lumière de la nuit passant par les rideaux, elle noua sa ceinture, et se tourna vers le corps endormi dans son lit. Elle voulu la réveiller pour lui ordonner de rentrer dans ses quartiers, seulement au moment de le faire, elle buta sur le nom. Comment s'appelait celle ci? Anna? Astrid? A..c'était en A elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas le nom exact. Elle soupira lourdement, agita son poignet et la masse dans son lit disparu. Enfin seule, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et dans son simple peignoir, elle alla sur le balcon, et s'accouda au garde corps. Son royaume se portait bien, elle était stricte et faisait encore peur, mais elle n'était plus responsable de crime comme elle l'avait été par le passé, elle était même respectée. Et pourtant elle se sentait vide, les domestiques passant dans son lit étaient là pour remplir ce vide mais au contraire, ça l'agrandissait, elles ne servaient à rien. Regina n'avait plus de famille, ni d'amis, elle n'avait personne.

-Sa Majesté rêve? La brune se tourna vivement vers la voix et la vie alors flotter dans l'air, avant de se poser à ses côtés.

-Tinkerbell. Soupira la brune. Que fais tu là?

-J'ai été alertée par un coeur ignoré. Argua la fée.

-Mon coeur est vide depuis des années, alors qu'entends tu par coeur ignoré? Demanda Regina.

-Ton coeur n'est pas vide, tu refuses simplement de voir qui tu aimes. Fit Tink.

-Arrête les devinette et parle. Gronda la brune, en s'approchant d'elle menaçante.

-Tu la connais depuis des années. Elle est à ton service, elle t'est entièrement dévouée depuis très longtemps, et tu l'as remarquée, mais ta peur de tout perdre, d'être faible t'empêche de réaliser l'amour que tu éprouves. Expliqua la fée en s'éloignant. Fais attention à ta jolie blonde avant qu'elle ne t'échappe. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'envoler.

Regina soupira en regardant le scintillement de la fée disparaitre, et tourna le dos à la vue pour rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre. La fenêtre fermée, elle retira son peignoir enfila son déshabillé de nuit et se glissa dans son lit. Grimaçant à l'odeur de son amante d'un soir, elle agita sa main faisant disparaître le parfum non connu, une odeur de lavande et de cannelle qu'elle aimait depuis quelques années sentir s'installa à la plaça et dans un soupir de bien être elle s'allongea sous les draps. Rapidement le sommeil la gagna, et elle s'endormit paisiblement.  
Le lendemain, l'aube pointant son nez, Emma se leva, enfilant ses vêtements, avant d'aller en cuisine. Elle patienta un moment, parlant avec les cuisinières Granny et sa petit fille Ruby, cette dernière était de son âge et elles avaient grandis ensemble, c'était comme sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as l'air épuisée Em'. La reine te rend folle? Demanda Ruby.

-Sous tout les sens du terme, ouais. Marmonna Emma. Elle baissa le son et s'approcha de son amie. Je deviens dingue, pourquoi elle me remarque pas?

-Tu sais très bien, qu'elle évite tout ce qui est de près ou du loin un rapport avec les sentiments. Remarqua la brunette. Je suis persuadée que tu lui plais, mais t'es à son service depuis si longtemps, et si proche d'elle, qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de tout ça. Elle versa la boisson chaude dans la tasse. Tu rêves encore d'elle?

-Quand je dors et quand je dors pas ouais. Grogna Emma. C'est bon?

Ruby acquiesça et la blonde prit le plateau, quittant les cuisines, pour traverser le château, et prendre les escaliers, vers la chambre de la reine. Comme tout les matins, les gardes la laissèrent entrer dans la chambre, elle était la seule du palais à pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de la reine sans avoir besoin de justification. À l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte posa le petit déjeuné sur le bout du lit, et s'approcha du corps endormi. Regina était redoutée, tout le monde disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas de coeur, qu'elle était la reine du mal, et qu'elle était incapable de quoi que soit de bien ou de bonté, mais il suffisait de la voir en cet instant pour savoir que c'était faux. Endormie, sans une once de maquillage sur le visage, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés partout, son poing refermé sur le bord de l'oreiller. La reine avait le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, le drap couvrant les deux tiers de son corps, laissant voir ses épaules dévêtues, avec seulement les lanières de son déshabillé. Sa peau légèrement mate, ses paupières qui vibraient au rythme de sa respiration, et ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. Elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'une grande meurtrière. Emma venait la réveiller chaque matin, et elle ne se lassait jamais de cette vision. Elle était folle d'elle. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle tendit lentement le bras et poussa la mèche brune tombée sur son visage.

-Majesté. Appela-t-elle doucement, en retirant sa main, tout les matins elle la touchait, sa joue, son bras, son nez, ses cheveux, un bout d'elle, mais jamais la brune ne le savait. Par contre tout les matins, Emma devait l'appeler trois fois pour que sa marche. Regina. Osa-t-elle comme tout les matins, puisque que la brune ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Ma reine.

-Hmmm..Geignit la brune en bougeant pour s'étirer.

Emma lui laissa son temps comme toujours et se leva pour aller ouvrir les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour entrer.

-Votre petit déjeuné ma reine. Ajouta Emma en prenant le plateau pour lui donner.

Regina s'était assise dans le lit, se réveillant doucement. Elle prit le plateau sur ses jambes, et attrapa de suite son café, en jetant un oeil à Emma. Tout les matins elle venait, tout les jours elle prenait soin d'elle, Emma était sa perle rare, c'était d'ailleurs la seule domestique dont elle connaissait le nom et à qui elle prêtait attention. _Elle est à ton service, elle t'est entièrement dévouée depuis très longtemps_. Et si c'était...

-Ma reine, voulez vous un bain ce matin? Demanda Emma, debout au bout du lit.

La brune la regarda, laissant son regard dévaler son corps. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder depuis des années, mais Emma était probablement la plus jolie femme qu'elle est vu. Des boucles blondes magnifiques, un regard vert lumineux, un joli corps, une poitrine bien mise en valeur dans le décolleté. Elle était belle, pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas noté avant. _Ta jolie blonde_ , avait dit Tink, elle était loin du compte si c'était elle. Emma était plus que jolie.

-Ma reine? Un soucis? S'inquiéta Emma en voyant son regard différent des autres jours.

-Non. Tout va bien, Emma. Je prendrais bien un bain oui. Se reprit rapidement Regina, en se raclant la gorge.

Emma lui tourna le dos, et alla dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, pour préparer le bain de la reine. Cette dernière resta bloquée dans le lit, repensant en boucle les paroles de Tink dans sa tête, oui c'était Emma, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait à son service depuis des années, elle était toujours là, prête à tout réaliser pour elle, elle prévoyait ses moindres désirs, proposait toujours plus. Si Emma n'avait pas été une de ses domestiques, elle l'aurait accostée, draguée et eu dans son lit plus d'une fois, mais comme toujours l'éducation de sa mère avait prit le dessus, elle avait méprisé et à peine remarqué Emma parce qu'elle n'avait pas son statut, ou un statut proche du sien. Et sa mère aurait fait une syncope en apprenant qu'elle imaginait maintenant faire des avances à Emma.

-Ma reine, votre bain est chaud. Prévint la blonde depuis la salle de bain.

Se sortant de ses pensées, elle finit sa boisson chaude, son jus de fruit, et avala un petit truc avant de sortir du lit, dans son déshabillé pour aller dans la salle de bain. Emma était là, gardant l'eau chaude.

-Ne vous donnez pas tant de mal. Sourit Regina en agitant son poignet pour activer sa magie sous l'eau.

-Je ne voulais pas que votre bain son froid ma reine. Fit la blonde en se reculant les mains dans le dos. Je vais sortir votre tenue, une préférence?

-Sortez ma robe bordeaux. Réclama la brune en retirant son déshabiller.

-Celle avec de la dentelle noire devant? S'assura la jeune femme.

-Oui celle ci. Acquiesça la reine en retirant sa culotte pour rentrer dans le bain. Avez vous mangé ce matin Emma?

-Heu..je..Bégaya Emma, surprise de soudain intérêt. Mais le regard transperçant la poussa à répondre. Non ma reine. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas mangé tout mon petit déjeuné, servez vous et ne le dites à personne, on pourrait croire que j'ai un coeur sinon. Lança alors la brune avec un sourire alors qu'elle était repliée dans son bain.

-Merci ma reine. Souffla la blonde avant de se tourner pour retourner dans la chambre.

-Vous savez, reprit Regina la faisant se stopper dos à elle, vous êtes la seule de ce palais et du royaume à m'appeler _ma reine_.

-Je peux cesser Majesté. Proposa Emma dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours de dos, tentant de calmer son coeur.

-Surtout pas, Emma. Souffla la brune avec un sourire, tout en décortiquant le prénom de la jeune femme.

-Je vais sortir vos affaires, ma reine. Affirma la blonde en quittant la pièce, sans retenir son sourire puisque Regina ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle pouvait manger sur le plateau de la reine -alors que cette dernière avait puni un de ses gardes pour avoir fait cela un mois avant- et elle était spéciale, elle avait le droit de lui donner un nom que personne d'autre n'utilisait. Elle se sentait bien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit pour Regina, mais elle était bien différente avec elle. Et Emma n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, si la reine pouvait la remarquer, la considérer un tout petit peu, elle allait s'en réjouir le plus longtemps possible.  
Et cette situation dura, la reine la regardait, lui parlait, et des fois, sans que la blonde ne comprenne elle devenait une vraie dragueuse, lui faisait des avances plus que claires, et Emma se sentait un peu perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait le droit ou non de faire, alors elle restait dans son rôle, mais devenait cinglée. Elle avait envie de sauter sur la reine, de plus en plus, mais savait se conduire convenablement. Elle continuait de remplir son rôle de domestique à la perfection, supportait les approches de la brune, les contacts provoqués par celle ci, et faisait toujours son possible pour être remarquée par la reine, en prévoyant ses envies et ses désirs, ainsi qu'en faisant tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Le Majesté n'était employé que lorsqu'elle était devant des gens, sinon elle ne l'appelait plus que ma reine, et elle avait vu plus d'une fois un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Regina quand elle faisait ça en public par inadvertance. Elle était dingue d'elle, complètement et éperdument dépendante de cette reine sans coeur.  
Emma comptait les levers de soleils, elle en était à quarante deux matins de sourire auprès de la reine, quand ce matin là elle emporta le petit déjeuné et trouva Alicia faisant les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre.

-Alicia? Que fais tu là? Demanda la blonde.

-Oh Emma. Soupira la femme, apparemment ravie de la voir. La reine m'a fait venir la nuit dernière. Sourit-elle grandement. Emma prit sur elle, retenant son agacement et sa douleur. Seulement ce matin, j'étais dans mon lit, je ne comprends.

-Alicia, va t'en, pour ton bien va t'en. Chaque domestique femme passe dans le lit de la reine à un moment, mais aucune ne fait sa nuit ici. Si tu rentres dans cette chambre tu es virée et en fonction de son humeur, peut-être bonne pour les cachots, la punition, la torture, tout est possible. Argua Emma. Reprend ton rôle et fais comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Mais je-

-On t'avait prévenue. Ne sois pas attachée. Va reprendre ton rôle maintenant, que je puisse remplir le mien. Décida Emma, avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle était en colère, depuis ce matin particulier, Regina n'avait fait appel à personne pour ces nuits, mais finalement apparemment la veille elle était aller faire chercher Alicia, alors que c'était la soirée de pause de la blonde. Cette dernière agacée, posa le plateau près de la reine, et resta debout. Majesté. Appela-t-elle. Majesté. Regina bougea très légèrement. Majesté.

Regina se réveillant cette fois, Emma ouvrit sèchement les rideaux, et resta debout.

-Emma? Interrogea la reine en se redressant.

-Votre petit déjeuné. Un bain ce matin Majesté? Demanda la blonde durement.

-Un problème, Emma? Questionna Regina, étonnée par son attitude, trouvant le réveil bien plus brusque que d'habitude, elle aimait les touchés volants que la blonde pensait connu que d'elle, elle aimait entendre son prénom aussi.

-Bien sur que non Majesté. Répondit Emma. Un bain?

-Non, pas ce matin. Une toilette après mon petit déjeuné suffira. Décida la brune, gardant les sourcils froncés, perdue. Vous m'aiderez avec mes cheveux. Je sors aujourd'hui, je mettrais mon chapeau noir, mes cheveux doivent donc être adaptés. Expliqua-telle avant de manger. Une morceau? Proposa-t-elle à la blonde.

-Non merci Majesté. Fit la blonde, pour la première fois en quarante deux matins.

-Bon Emma, stop. Gronda la reine en sortant du lit, laissant alors voir à la blonde qu'elle était complètement nue. Emma se précipita pour la couvrir de son peignoir. Vous m'avez vue déjà Emma.

-Je le sais, mais il est de mon devoir de vous couvrir. Argua la blonde en se reculant de deux pas, une fois le peignoir cachant le corps de la reine.

-Que se passe-t-il ce matin? Pourquoi m'appelez vous Majesté et seulement Majesté? Demanda Regina.

-Pour rien. Je sors vos vêtements, ou avez vous besoin d'aide pour autre chose? Proposa Emma.

-Je vais faire ma toilette, sortez mon pantalon de cuir et mon manteau rouge. Décida-t-elle, abandonnant pour le moment.

La reine disparue, Emma s'exécuta en lâchant un soupir, épuisée de devoir être dans le contrôle permanent, elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle passa plus d'une heure avec la reine, la préparant pour sa sortie du jour, avant de la laisser partir. Elle passa le reste de la journée à remplir des tâches qu'elle devait faire, tournant et retournant toute cette situation dans sa tête. Depuis plus de quarante jours, elle se disait que les choses changeaient, qu'elle avait peut-être enfin sa chance avec la reine, qu'elle serait probablement la prochaine dans son lit et qu'elle serait différente des autres. Mais ce matin elle découvrait qu'une femme avait passé la nuit dans ses draps, et tout était remis en question, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. Peut-être que finalement tout aurait été mieux si rien n'avait changé, elle s'était faite à la situation d'avant, elle était habituée à être à peine vue, mais maintenant elle avait prit l'habitude d'être avec la personne douce qu'était la reine au fond, une mauvaise habitude. Alors en soirée, la nuit tombée, sachant Regina couchée mais non endormie, son service étant fini, elle décida que ce soir elle risquait tout. Elle n'alla pas dans sa chambre et traversa de nouveau le palais, allant vers la chambre de la reine. Devant les portes, elle hésita avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et se faufiler à l'intérieur. Dos au bois de l'entrée, elle vit Regina dans son lit, les jambes pliées, l'une ramenée contre son buste, un gros grimoire ouvert devant elle.

-Emma? Mais que faites vous ici? Râla-t-elle, détestant être surprise.

-Pourquoi pas moi? Lâcha vivement Emma, droit à quelques petits mètres du lit.

-Soyez claire. Vous rentrez dans ma chambre à des heures tardives, alors que je me suis retirée, et que vous devriez avoir fait de même, ayez l'obligeance d'être claire et directe, qu'on en finisse. Grogna la reine, c'était peut-être la bonne d'après Tink, elle n'allait pas non plus lui lécher les bottes.

-Je suis à votre service depuis treize ans, je sais tout de vous, prévois vos moindres envies, mais j'ai surtout pu remarqué votre fonctionnement. Reprit Emma, immobile. Chaque domestique femme est passé dans votre lit. Vous la faite appeler, personne ne peut rentrer, même pas moi contrairement à d'habitude, et ensuite vous la renvoyez, si elle est réveillée, vous lui dites de déguerpir, si elle dort un peu de magie. Elle laissa une seconde. Toutes les femmes plus jeunes que vous travaillant au palais y sont passé, toutes. Insista-t-elle. Alors pourquoi moi non? Vous ne voulez pas de moi? Je ne prétends pas être mieux que les autres, mais je ne pense pas non plus être immonde, mais est ce que je vous dégoute? Finit-elle.

-Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Dites le. Je préfère le savoir que de me faire des films. Marmonna la blonde.

-Vous ne me dégoutez pas. Assura la reine.

-Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de coucher avec moi comme vous couchez avec les autres? Interrogea Emma, au bord de la folie.

-Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire des autres. Argua Regina, en sortant de son lit, pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre? Demanda la blonde un peu plus perdue. Que vous ne portez d'attention à personne et encore moins à moi?

La brune soupira, ferma le grimoire pour aller le poser sur son bureau et en revenant vers sa domestique elle retira le pique de ses cheveux, qui était en chignon avant de finalement tomber dans son dos dans une grâce qui énerva un peu plus Emma. Pourquoi était elle venue là? Elle s'attendait à quoi au juste? Que la reine lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, elle virait cinglée dans ces cas là. Elle était juste un cas désespéré. La reine s'approcha et la fixa alors dans les yeux, avec un regard si doux et différent de d'habitude qu'elle se sentit habitée d'une douce chaleur.

-Emma. Murmura la brune en glissant un doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Dites moi pourquoi s'il vous plais? Chuchota la blonde, la voix tremblante. Je deviens folle à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas la chance de finir dans votre lit.

-Parce que, Emma, je vous respecte et vous apprécie. Qu'elles ne sont que des jouets contrairement à vous. Expliqua Regina, dans un murmure comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue.

-Si je n'étais pas domestique aurais je une chance avec vous? Je parle d'une vraie chance. Souffla Emma, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Domestique ou non, je vous respecte pour ce que vous êtes. Assura la brune.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Supplia la blonde.

-Je ne vous ai jamais eu dans mon lit, parce que je sais que vous êtes capable de me faire ressentir des émotions et des sentiments que je me refuse de connaitre. Murmura Regina.

-Vous mentez. La main de Regina quitta la joue de la blonde, brisant leur seul contact. Vous cherchez la personne capable de vous aimer, mais votre mère vous a persuadée que personne n'en était capable. Susurra Emma. Elle a complètement tord.

-Comment savez vous cela? Questionna la reine.

-Ma reine, ma mère était à votre service et celui de votre mère. J'ai grandi ici, j'ai couru dans les couloirs, et probablement entendu des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Mais surtout, un jour, j'avais neuf ans, et j'ai vu votre mère vous disputer, et vous dire que l'amour était une faiblesse. J'ai répété ça à ma mère, elle m'a dit que l'amour était la plus grande des forces. Emma baissa les yeux. Quand je manque de force je pense à vous et tout deviens facile. Avoua-t-elle tout bas.

-Est ce que vous-

-Je dis que je vous aime. Marmonna la blonde. j'avais pas du tout prévu de dire ça en venant. Geignit-elle en se reculant.

-La situation nous a échappé depuis un moment déjà, à nous deux je crois. Souffla Regina sans bouger. La blonde prit peur et recula vers la porte. Reste. Réclama la reine, employant le tutoiement.

-Pourquoi voulez vous que je reste? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te voir partir. Je me sens bien avec toi. Reste ici. La blonde se tourna face à elle, l'air apeuré. Emma, si je n'ai jamais couché avec toi, c'est que j'ai peur de ne plus savoir me passé de toi, une fois que ce sera fait, et que le soleil se lèvera de nouveau, j'aurais encore envie d'être avec toi. Et y a que toi qui me fait sentir ça. Et même si c'est quelque chose que j'ai honte de reconnaître, ça me fait peur. Admit-elle, terriblement gênée.

-En quoi c'est mal ma reine? Vous dites me vouloir et me respecter, alors je me dis que tout ça ressemblerait presque à de l'attirance envers moi. Souffla Emma en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre, que vous refusez les relations, je sais aussi que vous pouvez me tuer en un instant, mais pourriez vous l'envisager, avec moi?

-Je ne peux pas non. Souffla la reine refroidissant la blonde. J'y suis obligée. Ajouta-t-elle la surprenant cette fois. Je n'arrive pas à faire taire mon esprit, il fonctionne en continue, je pense trop à toi. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon genre, je n'ai jamais couché plus de deux fois avec la même personne, mais avec toi Emma, je veux.

-Mais je ne veux pas être une parmi les autres. Argua la blonde.

-Tu veux être l'unique. Comprit Regina, avant de sourire. Et moi je te le dis, si je n'ai pas goûter à tes lèvres et ton corps avant, c'est que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais m'en détacher. Tu es déjà l'unique, et il n'y aura plus personne tant que...Elle chercha ses mots. Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ça.

-Alors je suis la seule? Regina hocha la tête, à l'affirmative. Et même si je suis..et bien moi, vous voulez essayer?

-Emma, il va falloir cesser de me vouvoyer quand on est toutes les deux. Sourit la brune en reculant vers le lit, sans la quitter du regard.

-Je peux essayer. Sourit timidement la blonde, n'en revenant pas de comment se déroulait les choses.

Elle regarda Regina se débarrasser de son déshabillé, restant en culotte devant elle, ses longs cheveux tombant sur sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa à cette vue, la brune la dévorait du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit.

-Viens là. Invita la brune. Emma s'approcha d'elle, et les mains de la reine passèrent autour d'elle, la débarrassant de son tablier. Oublie que je suis la reine et que tu travailles pour moi. On est juste deux femmes ensemble.

Emma hésita et glissa finalement sa main sur la tête brune qui était au niveau de son ventre, mêlant ses doigts aux mèches brunes. Elle lâcha un soupir à cette sensation.

-J'en ai si souvent rêvé tu sais. Murmura la blonde.

-Je m'en suis toujours empêchée. Fit la brune en délassant le corset de la blonde avant d'attraper le haut de sa robe blanche pour tirer lentement dessus, et la faire tomber au sol, laissant Emma en culotte devant elle. Ma jolie blonde. La fée avait raison. Souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le ventre tonique de la jeune femme debout devant elle.

-La fée? Interrogea Emma, dans un soupir de contentement.

-Tink m'a dit que celle que j'aimais sans le savoir travaillait pour moi depuis longtemps, qu'elle m'était entièrement dévouée, et que c'était une jolie blonde. Mais que ma peur m'empêchait de la voir. Et c'était toi. Raconta Regina dans un murmure, cajolant le ventre de sa servante.

-C'était moi. Sourit la blonde en glissant ses deux mains dans les cheveux bruns. La reine l'attira, pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses cuisses, plaçant une jambes pliées de par et d'autre d'elle. J'ai le droit de vous embrasser?

Regina gloussa.

-Je n'attends que ça. Souffla la reine sans perdre son sourire.

-Je l'ai tellement rêvée vous savez, ça me fait un peu peur. Avoua Emma, tenant sa tête, penchée au dessus d'elle.

-Tutoies moi. Reprit la brune. J'aime à croire que les rêves sont moins sensationnels que la réalité.

La blonde sourit discrètement, et se pencha un peu plus. Elle fit se caresser lentement leurs nez, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête, pour capturer la lèvre supérieure de la reine, qui lui rendit son baiser. La tendresse dont faisait preuve la brune étonna Emma, elle s'était attendue à la trouver sauvage, mais finalement, avec elle, elle était douce, ses mains se baladant dans son dos. Regina prit le dessus du baiser, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres, et soudain la blonde sentit une vague de magie l'envelopper, la faisant se détacher de la reine, haletant, avant d'être soudainement libérée.

-C'était quoi ça? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Remarqua la brune, surprise. Emma, c'était de la magie, une vague de magie pure s'est échappée de notre baiser.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda la blonde, perdue.

-Ça n'arrive que lors d'un baiser du véritable amour. Murmura Regina. Nous sommes maintenant liées pour l'éternité, c'est la magie du véritable amour.

-J'y connais rien à tout ça, je te propose que tu m'en apprennes plus mais demain. Parce qu'on se lançait dans quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à mes yeux. Souffla Emma en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

-Ça me va tout à fait. Sourit la brune, qui préférait prendre le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information surprenante.

Elle retourna Emma sur le lit, la soulevant pour l'allonger sur le dos au milieu des draps, et ainsi se coucher sur elle. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent rapidement, pour ne plus se quitter. Peu de temps passa, avant que les culottes ne s'échouent sur le sol, et qu'un rêve se réalise. Emma avait passé tellement de temps à penser à ce moment, dans des moments calmes autant que dans des moments de solitude dans son lit -sa main dans sa culotte-, mais c'était encore mieux, ce n'était même pas comparable. Regina était douce puis sauvage, mais jamais trop, elle était...parfaite, d'après Emma. Quant à la brune, elle y avait certes moins pensé, en tout cas cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle s'autorisait à y penser, mais elle se surprenait à trouver ça bien plus merveilleux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. En toute honnêteté, malgré toutes les amantes qu'elle avait eu dans son lit, Emma était la meilleure sans une hésitation, une part d'elle se disait que peut-être les sentiments rendaient tout merveilleux.  
Cela faisait des heures qu'elles faisaient l'amour, et leurs muscles ne pouvaient plus bouger, leurs corps étaient lourds, elles étaient à bout de forces quand elles s'écroulèrent pour une énième fois sur le lit.

-Oh mon dieu... Soupira Emma. La reine gloussa à côté. Ne vous moquez pas.

-Ne te moques pas. Rectifia Regina en se dandinant pour venir l'envelopper dans ses bras.

-J'ai le droit de rester là? Murmura la blonde, en la sentant se lover autour d'elle.

-Où voudrais tu aller? S'étonna Regina, en la regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Et bien, dans ma chambre. Répondit Emma, mal à l'aise.

-Emma, tu n'es pas l'une d'entre elle, tu es à moi, pour longtemps, toujours peut-être. Rappela la brune. Et je suis avec toi, je te veux là pour la nuit. Reste.

-Tu t'améliores très vite, pour ces trucs là. Sourit la blonde, ravie.

-Le baiser de véritable amour, m'aide à prendre confiance. Gloussa Regina en embrassant son épaule.

Emma se dandina, pour se placer dos à la reine, coller contre son torse, leurs mains liées sur son ventre.

-Est ce que le baiser du véritable amour veut dire que jamais tu ne cesseras de m'aimer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait, je peux cesser de t'aimer, mais il faudrait vraiment que le monde vire à la catastrophe. Confia la brune, le nez dans les boucles blondes. Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, je suis là, je ne vais nul part.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, parce que reine ou pas reine, magie ou pas magie, tu me trompes ou tu me quittes, je te tue. Menaça la blonde avec un grand sourire, que Regina ne voyait pas mais entendait.

-Tu prends confiance en une nuit. J'aime ça je crois. Sourit-elle discrètement. Tu en auras le droit. Mais ça vaut pour toi aussi. Souffla la brune.

-Bien. Accepta Emma. Elle laissa un silence, fermant les yeux. C'est génial. Murmura-t-elle. Ton matelas est trop bien.

-Matelas de reine. Gloussa la brune avant de la serrer et d'embrasser le haut de son dos. Y a que le matelas qui est génial?

-Chercheriez vous les compliments ma reine? S'amusa la blonde.

-Arrête le vous. Gronda Regina.

-J'essaye. Marmonna Emma. Bonne nuit ma reine.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Bailla la brune.

Une minute, c'est tout ce qui leur fallu pour s'endormir.  
Au matin, Regina se réveilla difficilement, en s'étirant. Elle tourna la tête vers le corps endormi sur elle, et sourit quand elle réalisa que c'était Emma. C'était étrange et en même temps si réconfortant et agréable. Elle était bien décidée à oublier les enseignements de sa mère et les préjugés des gens, et tout faire pour Emma. Après tout d'après une fée elle était la bonne et en plus de ça leur premier baiser avec déclenché une vague de magie. Le grand amour ne se repousse pas. Elle caressa doucement sa tête pour la réveiller.

-Hmmm...Geignit la blonde.

-Debout, il est déjà tard. Sourit Regina.

-Quand tu n'as pas ton Emma pour te réveiller, tu es perdue. Se moqua la jeune femme.

-Totalement. Et je n'ai pas de petit déjeuné. Je vais devoir trouver une autre domestique de confiance pour le petit déjeuné. Marmonna la brune.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi? Demanda la blonde en se redressant sur son coude.

-Tu ne vas pas me servir alors que tu es ma compagne. Fini le rôle de domestique, tu as le rôle de future seconde reine. Expliqua la reine en se redressant dans le lit. Elle vit le trouble de la blonde et embrassa sa joue avant de sortir des couvertures pour enfiler son peignoir. Elle alla à la porte, entrouvrit et s'adressa aux gardes. Allez chercher mon petit déjeuné. Réclama-t-elle.

-Oui Majesté. Accepta l'homme sans rechigner.

Regina rerentra et vit que sa compagne n'avait pas bougé, alors elle alla chercher une chemise de nuit dans son armoire, avant de la lui rapporter. Emma assise dans le lit se laissa faire avant que la brune ne s'asseye devant elle, et ne vienne caresser sa joue pour l'embrasser.

-Es tu encore avec moi? Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Fu..fu..future..future reine? Marmonna la blonde.

-Emma, je suis reine, que croyais tu? Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout ça, mais notre baiser Emma, est signe que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble, alors je te laisse plus filer. C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Enchaina rapidement Regina.

-Si bien sur que si. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que je ne serais plus domestique. Expliqua Emma avant de se regarder. Jolie chemise de nuit. C'est la mienne maintenant. Décida-t-elle.

-Vous prenez vite vos aises miss Emma. Se moqua la reine.

-C'est juste qu'en dehors de mes tenues de travail, je n'ai rien. Marmonna la blonde honteuse.

-Avec quoi dormais tu alors? Demanda Regina.

-Et bien rien. Enfin une culotte des fois. Bredouilla Emma.

-Je vais te faire faire des vêtements, tu décideras de ce que tu veux porter. Sourit la brune en caressant sa tête.

La blonde sourit, rougissant, avant d'enlacer les épaules de la brune pour venir l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

-Emma... Souffla Regina en cachant son visage dans son cou. Elles furent coupées par des coups sur la porte, et Emma se retira de son étreinte, pour s'asseoir dos à la porte. Entrez!

Un garde ouvrit la porte, et une domestique entra avec un plateau pour le poser sur le lit.

-Majesté. Commença-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il un problème? Interrogea Regina.

-La domestique, Emma, qui vous apporte le petit déjeuné d'habitude, n'est plus là. Nous l'avons cherché partout, mais elle est introuvable, ses affaires sont toujours là, elles. Expliqua la femme.

-Je le sais. Emma n'est plus domestique. Répondit la reine en caressant le dos de sa compagne assise à côté. La servante hocha la tête et quitta la chambre, les laissant seule. Aurais tu honte d'être avec la reine, Emma? Interrogea la brune en prenant sa boisson chaude, avant de tendre un verre de jus de fruit à la blonde.

-Bien sur que non. Mais la plupart des domestiques sont mes amies en quelques sortes, je veux leurs dire correctement, et pas à moitié nue dans ton lit, dans tes fringues, avec une tête qui dit clairement " _je_ _me suis_ _envoyée_ _en_ _l'air_ _la_ _plupart de la nuit_ ". Répliqua la blonde en montrant sa tête, et ses cheveux dans tout les sens.

-Moi je te trouve adorable. Sourit Regina en caressant sa joue. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, avant de l'embrasser pour la remercier. Bon on va partager ce petit déjeuné, alors bois la moitié du verre mais pas plus. S'amusa-t-elle.

Les deux femmes déjeunèrent ensemble, avant qu'Emma ne sorte du lit, ramassant les vêtements au sol, pour les poser sur un fauteuil.

-Tu veux prendre un bain? Demanda-t-elle, en se redressant face à la reine.

-Emma, tu n'es plus ma domestique. Rappela la brune.

-Je sais. Assura la blonde en venant vers elle pour glisser sa main dans la longue chevelure pour l'embrasser. Mais j'ai toujours adoré te préparé ton bain.

-Alors d'accord, mais tu le prends avec moi. Réclama Regina.

La blonde accepta d'un grand sourire, et après un autre baiser, elle fila vers la salle de bain, préparé un bon bain.

-J'aurais besoin de ta magie ma reine. Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là. Sourit la brune, dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis quelques minutes. Que dois je faire?

-Le garder chaud, pour que se soit mieux. Réclama Emma en retirant sa chemise de nuit. Elle se retrouva nue, et Regina ne bougea pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es vraiment belle. Marmonna la reine en la détaillant.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, quand on a un corps comme le tien, on ne peut pas trouver le mien beau. Réchauffe le bain s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

Regina agita son poignet, laissant sa magie faire le travail, avant de retirer son peignoir et de venir se coller au corps de sa compagne.

-Crois moi Emma, je ne le dis jamais, mais toi tu es superbe. Je n'aurais pas craqué pour une fille moche. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Emma ne dit rien, rougissante, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Mais la reine embrassa ses lèvres avant de la tirer dans l'eau du bain avec elle. Emma avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était dans le bain de la reine, entre ses jambes, son dos pressé contre la poitrine ferme de la brune. Cette dernière la serrait contre elle.

-Tu as peur que je m'envole? S'amusa la blonde en prenant la main de la reine.

-Oui. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est réel. Ce baiser Emma, je ne l'avais absolument pas prévu. Durant toute ma vie j'ai du me battre contre les pensées négatives sur les relations que m'avait appris ma mère, tout en essayant d'oublier que je ne pourrais pas être aimée. Et puis j'ai commencé à espéré trouvé quelqu'un capable de m'aimer. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre un baiser du véritable amour. Expliqua Regina. Et t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est juste...woah. Finit-elle.

-Tout ces trucs de véritable amour je croyais cela impossible, surtout pour moi. je croyais que c'était que pour les êtres possédants de la magie et pour les rois et reines, enfin personne de pouvoir. Remarqua la blonde. Alors domestique sans magie, je devais pas y goûter. Mais il se trouve que la personne choisi pour moi par le destin est reine et magique.

-Le véritable amour est pour tout le monde. Assura la brune.

-Ma reine, je ne vous pensais pas si romantique. S'amusa Emma.

-Faite attention Em-ma, vous êtes nue dans mes bras, je pourrait faire tout ce que je veux de vous. Menaça la reine dans son oreille.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? Provoqua la blonde.

La main de la reine, glissa de l'épaule de la blonde, pour aller tourner autour de son téton, puis sur son ventre, avant de trainer sur sa cuisse. Emma se tordit contre elle, complètement excitée par ce simple touché. Malgré l'étroitesse du bain, elle tenta d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Regina comprit le message et vint alors taquiner son entre jambe, la caressant lentement, avant d'oser s'enfouir en elle comme si c'était la première fois, alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire ça.

-Oh ma reine..Gémit Emma la main glissée dans la nuque de la brune qui embrassait sa mâchoire.

Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte de la chambre, les faisant sursauter. Regina se retira de la blonde, posant la paume de sa main sur son intimité.

-Oui? Cria-t-elle, en plaquant sa main libre sur la bouche d'Emma qui gémissait de frustration dans ses bras.

-Majesté, le conseil est réuni et vous attend. Avertit une domestique depuis la chambre.

-J'y serais bientôt. Répondit la brune, le plus naturellement possible. Elle entendit la porte se refermer. Nom de dieu.

-Je..Je pensais pas t'entendre jurer un jour. Souffla la blonde, haletante.

-Tu t'y feras. Mais là je dois y aller. S'amusa Regina avant d'embrasser la joue de la blonde.

-Attends. Coupa Emma, la retenant. T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. Ils peuvent bien t'attendre quelques minutes de plus.

-Je dois y aller, je me rattraperais ce soir. Promit la brune en sortant du bain.

-Ça ressemble à une vie de couple. Rit Emma.

-Profite en encore si tu veux, mais surtout ne retourne pas dans tes habitudes de domestique. Ignora Regina, avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu auras un moment dans ta journée ma reine? Demanda la blonde, recroquevillée dans son bain.

-Un moment? Questionna Regina, fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas, alors qu'elle partait s'habiller.

-Un moment de libre pour moi. Précisa Emma.

-Je serais là cet après midi, avec les couturiers. Mais avant j'ai le conseil et les réclamations du peuple. On se retrouve ici après. Décida la brune.

Emma sortit de l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une serviette avant d'aller dans la chambre. Elle regarda la brune enfiler sa robe, et vint dans son dos pour lacer son corset.

-J'ai donc la matinée pour réaliser que tout cela est réel. Souffla Emma en nouant le cordon du corset.

Regina gloussa et vêtue, elle fit un coup de poignet pour laisser sa magie s'occuper de ses cheveux et son maquillage. Prête elle se tourna et caressa la joue de sa compagne.

-Tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin. J'ai aussi besoin de réaliser. Assura la reine. À plus tard. Murmura-t-elle en venant doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle gloussa en la regardant et s'éloigna. Et démaquilles toi.

-Quoi? Marmonna la blonde étonnée.

Elle vit le clin d'oeil de la brune avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, fermant la chambre derrière elle. Emma se dirigea vers le premier miroir dans son champ de vision, et remarqua alors la trace de rouge à lèvre flamboyant, sur ses lèvres. Elle gloussa en frottant la marque, et fit demi tour, regardant la chambre qu'elle connaissait par coeur mais qu'elle voyait autrement ce matin. Seulement vêtue de sa serviette de bain, elle alla se coucher sur le lit avec un sourire. C'était enfin arrivé, et bien plus était arrivé même, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Le véritable amour...


	2. 1 : Présentation.

L'après midi était bien entamé alors que Regina, suivie de trois femmes les bras chargés qui tentaient d'avoir le même rythme que leur reine, arrivait près de ses appartements. Elle ouvrit grand les portes, et découvrit alors le vide total de ses appartements. Le lit était fait à droite, et le canapé à gauche sans personne dessus. Les fenêtres ouvertes, les rideaux attachés, la chambre prenaient l'air. Son bureau était ordonné et sa coiffeuse bien organisée avec le tabouret rangé dessous. Mais tout était vide, le placard abritant ses vêtements fermés.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle debout au milieu de la pièce, les couturières derrière elle.

Soudainement, dans l'encadrement de la principale fenêtre donnant sur le grand balcon, une tête blonde apparu, les cheveux bouclés dans tout les sens, et rapidement Emma se tint debout dans sa robe de nuit, le peignoir fin et blanc de Regina sur les épaules. La brune reconnu ce peignoir qu'elle avait eu plus jeune, cadeau de sa mère, et qu'elle ne portait jamais, elle l'avait rangé dans son placard depuis un moment, ne l'aimant plu, mais là, sur Emma, elle l'aimait, la blonde avait véritablement l'air d'un ange.

-Oh c'est toi. Je...Je..prenais l'air. Bégaya Emma, mal à l'aise, en remettant frénétiquement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-Je t'avais dis que je viendrais. Rappela Regina en s'avançant dans sa robe bleu nuit. Au pas de la fenêtre, près d'Emma sur le balcon, elle posa ses mains sur sa taille. Tout va bien?

-Oui. Je prenais juste l'air. Répondit la blonde, la voix basse, regardant par coups d'oeil les femmes qui s'installaient au milieu des appartements de la reine. C'est qui?

-Couturières. Tu ne peux pas rester en robe de nuit toute la journée. Sourit la brune, avant de se pencher plus près d'elle. Tout va bien Emma?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma. Elle vit le regard de la brune qui laissait comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas. C'est juste beaucoup de changements.

-Je sais. Mais tout va bien d'accord? Tenta de rassurer Regina. Tu demandes ce que tu veux comme tenues, le but est que tu sois à l'aise. Robe ou pantalon, comme tu veux. Se sera déjà une étape. Ensuite, on avisera, okay?

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde. Tu..tu m'as..manqué? Hésita-t-elle.

-Toi aussi. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que cette nuit représente des mois de relations, c'est...oui, étrange. Sourit la brune. Viens. Ajouta-t-elle en la tirant vers l'intérieur, vers les trois femmes.

Emma se plaça sur le bloc en bois apporté, pour la mettre en hauteur, et les trois couturières se mirent autour d'elle, commençant à prendre ses mesures.

-Que doit on faire pour vous? Demanda l'une des trois.

-Heu..en fait je ne sais pas vraiment. Marmonna la blonde regardant sa compagne.

-Des tenues de tout les jours, il en faudrait trois pour commencer, et une tenue de bal en plus. Pour la forme, je te laisse choisir, Emma. Entama Regina, pour l'aider à se lancer.

-Et bien, pour la tenue de bal une robe. Rouge, j'aimerais. Commença Emma. Et puis pour tout les jours, un pantalon, deux blouses et une robe. Proposa-t-elle en regardant sa compagne.

-Deux robes même. Sourit la brune. Je vous laisse choisir les tissus et les coupes, et je reviens plus tard.

-Ou tu pourrais rester. S'il te plaît. Réclama Emma. Ça me rassurait, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina avec un doux sourire. As tu manger ce midi? La blonde nia. Alors pendant que vous choisissez entre les tissus qu'elles ont apporté, je vais nous chercher à manger.

-Ne dis pas que je suis là. Rappela la blonde.

-Je sais. Tu es toujours portée disparue. Promit la brune.

Elle quitta la chambre, laissant la blonde avec les couturières et partit en cuisine. Elle demanda alors un repas en précisant exactement ce qu'elle voulait et demanda deux parts de tout, ce qui étonna particulièrement, la reine n'était pas du genre à manger avec quelqu'un. Tout le monde le savait. Mais déjà la rumeur de la blonde dans son lit vu par la domestique ce matin, avait étonné en sachant que la reine virait tout le monde de sa chambre depuis toujours, alors savoir en plus qu'elle voulait un repas pour deux, donnait envie à tout le monde de découvrir qui était la femme différente des autres.

-Majesté? Interrogea la chef des cuisine.

-Oui, Eugenia? Un problème? Demanda la reine.

-Nous nous demandions seulement si vous saviez où était Emma. Cela fait presque une journée qu'elle manque à l'appel. Expliqua Granny, sa petite fille cuisinant derrière en tendant l'oreille.

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle est venue hier soir, me saluer comme souvent. Mais personne ce matin. Je ne sais pas. Répondît naturellement Regina, l'air de rien, ce n'était ni son premier ni son dernier mensonge.

-D'accord, merci Majesté. On vous porte votre repas à vos appartements? Proposa rapidement Eugenia.

-Non. Je m'en débrouille. Déclara Regina.

Elle savait qu'Emma ne voulait pas se montrer, alors elle ne prenait pas le risque qu'une domestique vienne dans ses appartements et ne voit la blonde. Elle respectait les choix d'Emma, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle respectait autant quelqu'un mais c'était aussi la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un la respectait sans la craindre, la blonde n'avait pas peur de lui dire les choses, pas peur de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Alors quand leur repas fut prêt, elle prit le plateau, et retourna dans ses appartements, bien décidée à garder sa compagne pour elle tout en mangeant le repas, la tarte aux pommes, et les fruits avec un verre. En entrant, elle vit la blonde debout sur la petite estrade, entourée par des pièces de tissus, ses cheveux relevés approximativement, l'air complètement perdue.

-Tout va bien? S'assura-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table devant le canapé.

-Et bien je ferais pas ça tout les jours, mais ça va. Assura Emma en regardant les trois femmes tourner autour d'elle.

-Encore quelques minutes et tout ira bien, on aura fini. Assura la couturière la plus âgée.

Elles restèrent à piquer le tissu sur la blonde, plusieurs fois, construisant les patrons des tenues rapidement sur la blonde, notant au passage ses mesures. Emma faisait se qu'on lui demandait, sans bouger, mal à l'aise. Puis finalement, après quelques minutes de plus, les couturières ramassèrent leurs affaires, promettant que les tenues seraient bientôt prêtes, et elles partirent. Seules, Emma dans le peignoir, elle s'approcha du canapé où sa compagne était, la regardant, et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi, s'il te plaît. Supplia Emma, mal à l'aise, remettant une mèche tombée derrière son oreille.

Regina tendit la main vers elle, et retira la pique des cheveux blonds, les laissant tomber dans son dos.

-Il faut qu'on discute. Déclara la brune en posant la pique sur la table avant de manger un morceau.

-De quoi veux tu parler? Demanda Emma, en attrapant quelque chose à manger.

-Dans les cuisines, Eugenia m'a demandé où tu étais passée. Informa Regina.

-Eugenia? Interrogea la blonde.

-Oui, la chef, la grand-mère de Ruby. Remarqua la brune, étonnée, elle était persuadée qu'Emma était proche de sa cuisinière.

-Oooh Granny. Comprit Emma. Pardon, on l'appelle jamais Eugenia, que j'avais oublié. Désolée. Marmonna-t-elle gênée.

-J'avais oublié, le surnom. Se souvient la reine. Bref, tout le monde te cherche, ils sont inquiets pour toi. Toi qui penses ne pas avoir de famille, tu te trompes. Remarqua-t-elle en s'intéressant à son repas.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai pu te dire les fois où on discutait toutes les deux? Interrogea la blonde, surprise.

-Je suis peut-être pas très agréable et avenante, j'ai la réputation d'être sans coeur, mais j'ai toujours écouté ce que tu avais à me dire, et j'en ai retenu le plus possible. Argua Regina. Donc oui, je sais que tes parents sont morts depuis quelques années, et que tu penses ne plus avoir de famille depuis, seulement, tu te trompes. Granny et Ruby sont ta famille.

Emma se tourna sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous elle, pour s'approcher de sa compagne et caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Les gens se trompent, tu as un coeur immense. Souffla-t-elle. Regina esquissa un sourire gêné, et colla doucement son front au sien. Et j'irais les voir. Je dois juste trouver comment leurs expliquer. Dans une semaine maximum se sera bon.

-Pourquoi as tu si peur de le dire que la magie du véritable amour a agi sur toi, sur nous? Demanda la brune, en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Regina, mes sentiments et la magie n'ont rien à voir là dedans, je ne remets pas en doute ce qui nous lie. Assura la blonde. Mais, tu es la reine, et je suis domestique. Je n'ai pas le même niveau que toi, je suis même pas un peu noble, je suis au bas de l'échelle, Regina. Et quand je suis avec toi, je l'oublie, mais pas avec eux. Ils sont comme ma famille parce qu'on a toujours vécu ensemble, les mêmes choses, les horaires compliqués, les sauts d'humeurs de la reine, la formation des nouvelles domestiques, la simplicité du mode de vie. On a vécu ensemble, j'ai grandi avec elles, alors je veux rester avec toi, mais je veux aussi ne pas perdre ceux qui comptent pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais caché mes aventures d'un soir, et je compte encore moins caché mon véritable amour. Alors Emma, fais ce qu'il te semble bien, fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse, mais ne prend pas trop de temps, s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina, en posant une main possessive sur sa cuisse.

-D'accord. Une semaine, maximum, promis. Merci ma reine. Souffla Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai tout de même une demande à te faire. Reprit la brune.

-Dis moi. Encouragea la blonde.

-Je veux que tu gardes secret mon tempérament doux, et l'exaltation que j'ai hier et ce matin à propos du baiser du véritable amour. Je tiens à mon image de sans coeur et sans pitié. Affirma Regina.

-Pourquoi? C'est pas l'image la plus flatteuse de toi. Remarqua Emma.

-Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit flatteuse, les gens me craignent un peu, mais les habitants du royaume me respectent aussi parce que je me montre impitoyable et forte en toute situation, et que j'ai toujours défendu le royaume, si je deviens douce et faible, je vais perdre le respect de mon peuple. Expliqua la brune.

-Être avec quelqu'un, ne te rend pas faible. Aimer ne rend pas faible, au contraire. Affirma la blonde en se rapprochant d'elle pour caresser sa joue. Ta mère avait tord. Assura-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais essayé de croire en l'amour, mais ça rend plus fort. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Mais je te le promets, je garde tout ça pour moi.

-Merci. Murmura Regina.

-Ça me plaît de savoir que seulement moi ai le droit de voir la douce et tendre reine et la femme fragile et adorable qui se cache en toi, derrière la carapace. Sourit Emma en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

La brune enlaça la jeune femme, la serrant contre elle, la laissant se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle la serra tendrement et réalisa en cet instant qu'elle aimait être cette femme douce et simple en présence d'Emma, elle aimait aussi son côté reine et forte, parce qu'elle était celle qui protégeait la blonde.  
Durant la semaine qui suivit, Regina attendit que sa belle se décide à annoncer à ses amies qu'elle avait changé de statut, qu'elle était avec la reine, mais rien. Emma restait dans les appartements royaux, elle avait reçu les tenues faites par les couturières, mais malgré ça elle ne sortait pas. Chaque soir, elles mangeaient ensemble, et si avant la brune mangeait seule ou avec des invités à table, depuis une semaine, elles mangeaient dans ses appartements. Et la blonde savait la remercier à sa manière, en l'emmenant sous les draps. Emma avait fait apporter -par le biais de la reine- des livres de la bibliothèque et passait ses journées à lire, heureuse que sa mère ai insisté dans ses jeunes années pour qu'elle apprenne. Cependant la semaine demandé par Emma pour trouver le moyen de parler à ses amies, arrivait à son terme, et la reine s'impatientait. Bien qu'elle soit plus douce et affectueuse qu'avant, elle n'en restait pas moins la reine et aimait qu'on fasse les choses comme elle voulait.  
Ce matin là, c'était le neuvième réveil de la reine auprès de la blonde, et elle ne s'en lassait pas, bien au contraire. En regardant la jeune femme dormir, elle se sentait partagée entre le bonheur de ce calme dans l'odeur de cannelle et de lavande de la blonde, ainsi que la frustration que personne ne sache. Elle laissa finalement sa main vagabonder sur le dos d'Emma, la réveillant doucement.

-Bonjour. Marmonna la jeune femme en se tournant sur le dos vers sa belle.

Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Emma, ça fait neuf jours. Rappela-t-elle.

-Je sais. Murmura la blonde.

-Alors? Demanda la brune, sans poser clairement les mots, ne voulant certainement pas provoquer leur première dispute.

-Je vais leurs parler aujourd'hui. J'ai pris ma décision hier soir. Annonça Emma. Je voudrais que tu fasses réunir tout le monde après le petit déjeuné, avant que tu prennes ton rôle de reine. Je fais pas ça sans toi.

-C'est promis. Je serais là. Assura Regina avant de se redresser. Je vais faire chercher le petit déjeuné. Annonça-t-elle en sortant du lit.

La nourriture leur fut apportée quelques minutes après, et elles déjeunèrent ensemble, avant de s'habiller. Regina enfila un legging de cuir, avec des talons et une veste de velours, plus longue derrière. Emma hésita un instant après sa rapide toilette, et décida de mettre son pantalon avec une blouse blanche à manche longue rentrer dans sa ceinture. Prêtes, la blonde complètement angoissée, elles quittèrent les appartements de la reine, la première fois depuis neuf jours pour Emma. Elles marchèrent vers la salle du trône, où la brune avait demandé à tout les domestiques de se réunir. Dans les couloirs y menant, les deux femmes surprenaient, si tous étaient habitué à l'attitude royale de Regina, il n'avait par contre par l'habitude du tout de voir la blonde habillée ainsi, marchant aux côtés de la reine, et avec un air aussi terrifié, surtout que tous la croyait morte ou en fuite après tant d'absence. Une fois dans la salle, Regina monta sur son trône et invita Emma à la suivre en haut des trois marches. Elles restèrent debout et une minutes après tout les domestiques étaient réunis devant elles, la blonde de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors que tout le monde murmurait à propos d'elle.

-S'il vous plaît. Appela Regina. Je vous ai fais réunir car j'ai une annonce. Ou plutôt Emma, en a une.

La blonde soupira, et releva la tête vers ses amis. Détestant être en hauteur, elle descendit de l'estrade pour s'approcher de ses amis.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu pendant ces derniers jours. Disons qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'assez fou. Commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que m'est arrivé la chose la plus incroyable et impossible à mes yeux. Je vous passerais les détails, mais la magie à frapper, la plus puissante possible d'après les livres. Le véritable amour s'est immiscé, je suis maintenant comme qui dirait un peu beaucoup lié à la reine. Finit-elle.

-Sérieux? S'exclama Ruby, son sourire s'agrandissant sur ses lèvres. Emma hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué. Disparais plus comme ça. Je me fou de la magie, de qui tu aimes ou de ce que tu fais, tant que t'es heureuse ça me va, mais ne disparais plus.

-Promis. Mais il semblerait que à cause de ma relation nouvelle avec la reine, je ne vais plus pouvoir être domestique. Informa Emma.

-Nous nous en fichons, si tu es heureuse. Affirma Granny en s'approchant. L'es tu?

-Bien sur que je le suis. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Alors tout va bien. Mais ne disparais plus. J'ai promis à tes parents de prendre soin de toi, alors s'il te plait, ne fait pas de bêtise. Réclama Eugenia en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Emma se serra contre elle. Depuis toutes ces années, la grand mère de sa meilleure amie l'avait protégée comme si elle était sa petite fille, elle était sa famille. Dans son dos, la brune descendit pour rester près de la blonde qui la regarda avec un tendre sourire. Sur ses talons, la reine regarda les domestiques en passant une main dans le dos d'Emma.

-Emma ne sera donc plus avec vous, elle deviendra bientôt la seconde reine de royaume, quand on sera prêtes. Donc à partir de maintenant, Ashley vous serez en charge d'apporter le petit déjeuné chaque matin. Décida Regina. Et toute demande d'Emma est égale à la mienne.

-Et pour ce qui est de votre toilette et de votre préparation le matin Majesté? Demanda une jeune domestique.

-Et bien, je pense que Ma-

-Je m'en charge. Coupa Emma. Elle reçu un regard surpris et mécontent de la brune. Domestique ou non, je m'occupe de ça, je t'aide à t'habiller et te coiffer depuis treize ans, et je n'arrêterais pas. Affirma-t-elle.

-Bien, alors problème réglé. Je dois rejoindre mes conseillers. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos postes. Argua la reine. Elle attendit que les domestiques sortent et se tourna vers Emma, passant un bras autour d'elle, pour plaquer ses lèvres ur les siennes. La blonde enlaça son cou en lui rendant le baiser. Et toi que vas tu faire?

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Faire des recherches sur tout ces trucs de véritable amour. Sourit Emma. Pourrais je te revoir dans la journée?

-Je viendrais te rejoindre pour manger un morceau dans la journée, promis. Assura la brune.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde avec un sourire en venant doucement l'embrasser. Pour cette histoire de seconde reine, je..je-

-Quand on sera prêtes, rien ne presse. Pour le moment, juste toi et moi. Sourit la reine.

-J'aime ça. Juste toi et moi. Sourit Emma en se blottissant contre elle. Tu es sûres que tes conseillers ont besoin de toi?

-Oui, je dois m'occuper des caisses du royaume. Informa Regina. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Ont ils autant besoin de toi que mon corps en à besoin? Provoqua la blonde en venant suçoter son cou.

-Emma...Soupira la brune, une main glissant dans les boucles blondes et rebelles. Dieu, Em'...c'est pas le moment, je dois aller faire les comptes du royaume..Et toi..et toi tu fais ça...

-J'ai envie de vous ma reine. Souffla Emma en glissant ses mains sur son corps.

Regina se laissa aller une minute de plus avant de la repousser. Elle vint l'embrasser doucement en tenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Je viendrais te faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant je dois y aller. Souffla-t-elle.

-M'aguicher et partir, tu fais ça tout les jours. Grogna la blonde en allant vers la porte.

-Et quand je reviens vers toi tu me sautes dessus. Alors j'en déduis que ma manoeuvre marche bien. S'amusa la reine en allant avec elles vers les couloirs.

-Je te déteste. Pesta Emma, un sourire retenu au coin des lèvres.

-À tout à l'heure mademoiselle Emma. S'amusa Regina, en arrivant là où elles devaient se séparer.

-Tu ne sais pas mon nom complet n'est ce pas? Remarqua la blonde en la regardant. La reine s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder, remarquant qu'elle avait raison. La jeune femme lui sourit laissant un petit silence. Swan. Emma Swan.

-Swan? Releva la brune. C'était pas le nom d'un des chevaliers à l'époque du règne de mes parents?

-Si. Mon père était l'un des chevaliers au service de ton père. Il t'a beaucoup surveillée, et comme je le suivais partout je t'ai beaucoup vue enfant. Mais il est mort en protégeant ton père alors que j'avais dix ans, il ne m'a donc pas appris à être chevalier, et j'ai pris la suite de ma mère en tant que domestique. Comprends tu pourquoi il m'est compliqué d'envisager être autre chose que domestique? C'est un morceau de moi. Raconta Emma.

-Je ne te demande pas de renier ce que tu es et les personnes qui compte pour toi. Mais le fait que j'aime quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sang royal, va déjà être un soucis, si tu es domestique se sera refusé. Expliqua Regina.

-Je sais, et ne plus être domestique me va très bien, mais je ne veux pas monter sur le trône avec toi, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Et quoi qu'il arrive, Granny, Ruby et les autres seront toujours ma famille. Assura Emma.

La reine s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tout ira bien, chaque chose en son temps. Je dois vraiment y aller. Souffla la brune en lui offrant un dernier baiser.

-À tout à l'heure. Sourit Emma.

Elle regarda la reine s'éloigner et partit à son tour vers la bibliothèque. Elle adorait cette endroit, elle avait dû ranger et nettoyer après que la reine y est passer des heures à faire des recherches, Regina lui demandant de le faire, n'ayant confiance en personne d'autre pour s'approcher des livres et grimoires. Alors elle adorait ce lieu, mais elle n'avait jamais osé ouvrir les livres, parce qu'au fond elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle n'était qu'une simple domestique. Seulement en ce jour, elle était plus que ça, elle était la compagne de la reine, et elle avait son accord express pour lire tout les livres de son choix. Dans la grande salle, elle prit un moment pour tout admirer, avant d'en sélectionner quelques uns, de les disposer sur le bureau de s'y installer pour commencer à lire. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur la magie et le véritable amour, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle vivait et surtout ce que ça voulait dire. Et même si elle savait que c'était une grande puissance, elle apprit que c'était la plus forte des magies, que c'était ancré dans le coeur, et que c'était quelque chose de décidé par le destin, les choix de vies et les sentiments. Quoi qu'elle lise, elle finissait par comprendre que maintenant qu'elle avait son grand amour, elle devait faire son possible pour ne jamais le perdre -bien qu'elle n'au aucunement l'intention de faire autrement- car un véritable amour, on en a qu'un.

-Emma?

-Je suis là, ma reine. Répondit la blonde.

Regina arriva vers elle, et rit en voyant les piles de livres et ceux ouverts autour de la blonde. Elle demanda à la domestique de poser le plateau de repas sur la seconde table, et de les laisser. Une fois seule, elle alla derrière Emma, et caressa sa tête d'une main tout en se penchant sur la table, en appui dessus avec sa seconde main.

-Magie du véritable amour. Lu-t-elle. Tu sais, si tu as des questions, tu peux m'en parler.

-Non, j'ai pas de questions, je voulais juste en savoir plus. Et maintenant que j'ai le droit de lire les livres de ta bibliothèque j'en profite. Sourit Emma en se tournant. Elle l'observa un moment, détaillant son visage. Tu savais qu'on a qu'un seule véritable amour?

-Oui. D'où mon assurance pour nous, mais aussi mon étonnement quand la magie a émané de notre baiser. Remarqua Regina en venant câliner la joue de la blonde. Emma, c'est toi et moi et personne d'autre. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

-Mais j'avais pas compris ça ainsi. Murmura la blonde avec un doux sourire. Ma reine, je suis amoureuse de vous depuis que j'ai treize ans je crois. Je haïssais vos parents pour le peu d'amour qu'ils vous donnaient, et étais monstrueusement jalouse de chaque homme dans vos jeunes années ou femme à qui vous donniez un peu d'attention. Je vous aime depuis si longtemps, je vous ai vue souffrir, grandir, monter sur le trône, et j'ai toujours été fière d'être au service d'une reine comme vous. Être votre véritable amour est quelque chose qui parait si invraisemblable mais qui me rend plus vivante que jamais. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Regina se pencha sur elle pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure des siennes, dans un long et tendre baiser. La blonde s'en délecta longuement.

-Ne le dis à personne, mais je suis complètement et éperdument amoureuse de toi, Emma. Murmura la brune, leurs fronts collés. Je me souviens quand j'avais dix neuf ans, tu devais en avoir onze et-

-Douze ans. Rectifia Emma.

-Douze. Et tu avais des boucles blondes sous les fesse à cette époque. Je t'avais remarqué avec tes grands yeux verts, tu te baladais partout, tu n'avais peur de rien, et tes parents t'aimais plus que tout, c'est tout ce que j'arrivais à remarquer. Souffla Regina, son pouce caressant la mâchoire de la jeune femme. À l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu étais pour moi, mais je savais une chose, tu étais la seule enfant, et personne à me regarder sans avoir d'attente, sans me juger. Et j'aimais ça chez toi.

-Je t'admirais. Tu étais mon héroïne quand j'étais enfant, et tu l'es toujours. Sourit Emma. Ma reine, vous êtes admirable.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, Emma. Murmura doucement la brune en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser.

-Bien ma reine. Gloussa la blonde. Mangeons nous?

-Oui viens, j'ai apporté le repas. Accepta Regina, en l'entrainant vers l'autre table.

Elles s'installèrent et se mirent à déguster les plats.

-Alors, avec tes conseillers? S'intéressa Emma.

-Ennuyeux à mourir. Soupira la rien. Mais je dois te parler. Reprit-elle rapidement.

-De quoi? Interrogea la blonde, la bouche pleine.

-Maintenant que les domestiques et gardes savent pour toi et moi, d'après mon conseiller le plus proche, Humbert, je dois mettre au courant le conseil. Je vais les réunir et annoncer cela, pour que les royaumes soient au courant. Il s'agit de la procédure classique quand une relation se construit pour une personne royale. Je dois les tenir informer. Expliqua la reine.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne? Je veux dire, tu peux leur dire que tu es avec moi, sans besoin que je les rencontre. Remarqua Emma.

-Non. Il est de mon obligation de t'emmener devant le conseil pour te présenter. C'est ainsi que ça se fait, je ne suis pas une grande adepte des traditions, mais je dois assurer certaine. Répondit la brune.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde. Qui siège au conseil? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien, du royaume blanc, Blanche et Charmant. Pour Oz, Zelena, la Méchante sorcière de l'ouest, ma demie soeur. Arthur, roi de Camelot. La reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Merida de DunBroch. Le royaume du Nord est représenté par le roi Léopold et la reine Eva. Le prince Eric pour le royaume du littoral. Et enfin pour Agrabah, il y a Aladin et sa femme Jasmine. Cita Regina, avant de voir les yeux écarquillés de la blonde. Qui y-a-t-il?

-Mais..mais c'est que des rois et reines, je vais être ridicule. Paniqua Emma en avalant sa bouchée de tarte.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva, marchant frénétiquement, tentant de calmer sa panique.

-Emma. Appela doucement la brune en allant la rejoindre. Elle attrapa son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à s'arrêter face à elle. Tu ne seras pas ridicule. J'ai confiance en toi. Elle colla doucement leur fronts. Tu es ma reine.

Le souffle de la blonde se coupa et elle s'enroula autour de la reine, à la recherche de plus de contact. Regina l'enlaça fortement, pour la rassurer.

-Je t'accompagnerais devant eux. C'est promis. Accepta finalement la blonde, le visage dans le cou de la brune.

-Merci Emma. Souffla Regina en venant chercher un tendre baiser. Tu vois, les belles robes que j'ai demandé aux couturières nous seront utiles.

-Oui. Effectivement. Sourit Emma en lui offrant un autre baiser. Quand serons nous, devant le conseil?

-Je vais demander à le faire rassembler, d'ici quelques jours, cinq levés je pense. Informa la reine.

-D'accord. La blonde se détacha de sa compagne et attrapa un parchemin. Peux-tu m'écrire les noms des rois et reines siégeant au conseil?

Regina claqua des doigts et la blonde vit l'encre apparaitre sur le papier. Avec un sourire, elle remercia la reine et s'installa derrière les livres.

-Tu vas faire des recherches? Demanda la brune. Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête en rangeant les livres. Où as tu appris à lire? Osa-t-elle.

Emma esquissa un sourire, elle savait lire et écrire, quelque chose d'encore trop rare pour les gens non riche.

-Ma mère savait, sa mère lui avait appris, mon père, en tant que chevalier avait appris aussi, ils estimaient important que je sache aussi, alors j'ai appris. Expliqua la blonde. J'ai souvent râlé. Mais aujourd'hui je suis fière de savoir.

-Chaque jour tu m'impressionnes un peu plus. Murmura Regina en s'approchant pour venir l'embrasser. Je te laisse, nous nous retrouvons plus tard dans mes appartements.

-Si je n'y suis pas, c'est que je n'aurais pas vu le temps passé et serais ici. Prévint Emma en allant chercher les livres.

Regina sourit grandement, et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant sa compagne à ses recherches, et allant faire son travail de reine.  
Il fallut six jours pour que tout les dirigeants des royaumes du conseil puissent se réunir au palais du royaume noir. Ils étaient tous assis depuis plusieurs minutes quand Regina arriva dans une grande robe noire et prit place sur son siège.

-Pourquoi nous avoir réuni? Demanda de suite Zelena. J'imagine que je devais te manquer, mais les autres, était ce obligé? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Zelena, s'il te plaît. Appuya la reine noire. Je vous ai réunis pour respecter une de nos règle traditionnelle. Si un membre royal trouve l'amour, il doit prévenir le conseil. Il se trouve qu'il y a environ deux semaines de cela, une des chose les plus improbable mais tomber dessus. Le véritable amour.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue? Demanda gentiment Elsa, qui n'était pas sans savoir comme les autres souverains, les préférences de la reine noire.

-Emma Swan. Souffla la brune sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire

La porte s'ouvrit et Emma entra, dans une robe blanche, frôlant le sol, couvrant son corps, et ses cheveux blonds tombés sur ses épaules. Ses mains serrées devant elle, ne sachant pas comment se conduire, elle s'avança aux côtés de sa compagne, qui assise la regarda, admirant son allure dans sa jolie robe, en tenant sa main quand elle se plaça près d'elle.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Votre rang? Interrogea de suite Léopold, sans tact ni gentillesse.

La blonde lança un regard inquiet à sa reine.

-Emma était ma domestique. Argua la brune, sans se laisser impressionner.

-Est-ce une blague? Se moqua Arthur.

-Pas le moins du monde. Répondit Regina, en serrant la main de son amante, qui honteuse avait baisser la tête. Je suis les traditions entre les royaumes en vous réunissant pour vous présenter Emma, comme Léopold avec Eva ou Jasmine avec Aladdin. Argua-t-elle avant de prendre appui sur la table pour se lever. Mais votre avis m'importe peu, je n'ai pas choisi Emma, c'est la magie du véritable amour qui nous a réunis.

-Et les lois sont les lois. Appuya Blanche, souriant délicatement à la reine noire.

-Les lois imposent que les souverains épousent des gens de rang royal ou au moins noble. Pas des domestiques. Attaqua Léopold, avec l'appui de Arthur.

Regina bouilli et frappa sur la table.

-Une loi surpasse toute les autres! Rappela-t-elle, la voix forte. Toute loi établie par nous, peut être abolie ou écartée si et seulement si il s'agit de la magie la plus puissante à notre connaissance, celle du véritable amour. Cita-t-elle. Emma l'est. Pesta-t-elle.

-Et comment pouvons nous en être sûrs? Demanda Eric. Si elle est la bonne, vous savez que je ne serais jamais contre, mais si vous le prouvez ils vous laisseront alors vivre avec Emma sans soucis. Expliqua-t-il.

-Il nous faudrait une fée. Remarqua Blanche.

-Si Tink pouvait être là. Grogna Regina. La blonde passa une main dans son dos, et la reine se tourna pour lui sourire doucement, la remerciant de ce simple geste qui l'aida à se calmer. Tink est celle qui a tout fait commencer, elle doit revenir. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment fais tu venir une fée toi? Se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Tink est la plus têtue de toute, en plus. Soupira la brune en ignorant les autres souverains, retombant dans son fauteuil.

-Moins que toi Majesté. Regina se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et vit la fée entrer. On me cherche?

-Ces imbéciles ne croient pas au fait qu'Emma est mon véritable amour. Argua la brune.

-C'est moi qui l'aie compris, ces deux là c'est l'évidence, même une fée qui débute le verrait. Quant au premier baiser qui laisse une onde de magie pure s'échapper, je ne vois pas que faire de plus. Raconta la fée, en contournant la table pour venir aux côtés du jeune couple. Enchantée Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde.

-Bien, alors maintenant que les choses soient claires. Imposa Regina en se levant de nouveau. Emma n'est peut-être pas de sang royal, mais elle mérite votre respect. La magie a opéré, comme je ne m'y attendais pas moi même. Mais c'est ainsi, et votre avis m'importe peu, il ne m'a jamais importé à vrai dire, mais ici encore moins. Emma montra probablement un jour sur le trône, et si l'un de vous essaye d'empêcher ça, je lui ferais payer cher. Menaça-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main de la blonde glisser dans la sienne, et s'apaisa de suite.

-Regina reste la seule reine, je ne prendrais jamais de décision sur le royaume, au fond ça ne change pas grand chose. Assura Emma.

-Bien. Acquiesça Regina, ne leurs laissant pas le temps de réagir. Sur ceux, au revoir.

Elle entraina Emma vers la sortie, et elles quittèrent tout le monde, dont Tink qui s'envola rapidement. Seules dans les couloir, la brune passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

-Merci. Souffla la blonde.

-Si un jour, un seul te fait une remarque tu me dis. Toujours. Réclama Regina.

-Je te le promets ma reine. Assura Emma.

La brune déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant qu'elles n'aillent se balader dans les jardins pour s'apaiser.


	3. 2 : Agression.

Emma était assise en tailleur sur la table de la bibliothèque, dans une robe longue blanc cassée assez simple, à manches, décolletée juste au dessus des seins, resserrée à la taille puis tombante dans un jupon aux pieds, qu'elle avait appris à aimer dans les dernières semaines. Elle était la compagne de la reine depuis maintenant deux mois, le conseil le savait, et la plupart des royaumes ne remettaient pas cela en question, même si les rois Léopold et Arthur continuaient de lancer des piques à la reine à chaque réunion du conseil, laissant bien comprendre qu'ils trouvaient ça anormal, mais Regina s'en fichait. La blonde et la reine étaient amoureuses, et n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. La brune passait ses journées à travailler, être reine d'un royaume prenait du temps, et Emma l'acceptait. Elle, elle passait ses matinées à se prélasser dans le lit, le bain et dans le canapé, même sur le balcon ou dans les jardins quand il faisait beau, puis le reste de la journée, souvent elle la passait dans la bibliothèque, étudiant les livres, les histoires, la magie, en apprenant toujours plus sur le royaume noir et les autres du conseil, sur le monde dans lequel elle était maintenant. Si elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, elle avait une pile de livres entière dans leur appartement, et se laissait aller sur le lit ou le tapis pour les lire. Où qu'elle soit, il y avait toujours un garde au moins qui était avec elle, devant les appartement de la reine ou à la porte de la bibliothèque, ou la suivant à un ou deux mètres dans les jardins. Il lui avait été attribué par Regina, celle ci voulant s'assurer que son véritable amour était en sécurité même loin d'elle. Aujourd'hui, la reine avait un énième conseil des royaumes, alors Emma était seule alors que la fin de journée arrivait. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture d'un livre sur une énième partie de l'histoire du royaume noir, lorsqu'il était dirigé par les parents de Regina, quand la garde auprès d'elle fut relevée. Le nouveau garde prit son poste et après quelques minutes de silence, il s'avança vers la table où la blonde était.

-Êtes vous seule dans la bibliothèque? Demanda l'homme.

Emma releva la tête d'un coup, et regarda l'homme, remarquant le changement. Celui ci portait un pantalon marron et une blouse sous sa maille en métal.

-Oui, comme toujours. La reine est à un conseil. Répondit la blonde avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Un frisson la parcouru sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et elle l'ignora pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle comprenait, l'histoire.  
Assise dans sa chaise autour de la grande table, Regina soupira discrètement en regardant par la fenêtre vers l'extérieur. Le soleil était orange, se couchant derrière la forêt. Elle avait décroché du bla bla sans importance des rois autour d'elle, ne s'y intéressant absolument pas. Elle avait envie de retrouver sa belle. Qu'est qu'Emma pouvait bien faire à cette heure? Elle était probablement avec un livre, comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient séparées depuis deux mois. Mais l'avait-elle attendue pour manger ou n'avait elle pas résister à l'envie de demander quelques petites choses à grignoter? Emma était une petite gloutonne au fond, mais elle le cachait bien, habituée à vivre sans jamais rien réclamer, et à se contenter du minimum. Son Emma était géniale. Elle sourit discrètement en regardant dehors. Elle pourrait aussi suspendre le conseil et aller retrouver sa belle pour diner ou l'emmener dans leur lit. Tout était possible si elle partait d'ici. Soudain, son attention fut attirée vers la porte de la salle. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara d'elle, quelque chose de bizarre, et si elle avait ce genre de sentiment c'était forcément que quelque chose arrivait à quelqu'un avec qui elle avait un lien, et l'unique était Emma. Elle se leva d'un coup, une douleur dans le ventre, repoussant sa chaise, et regarda les souverains qui la fixaient maintenant.

-Le conseil est suspendu. J'ai une urgence. Déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner d'un coup, pour partir vers la porte.

Elle quitta la salle du conseil, et traversa le château en direction de leurs appartements. La sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait ne disparaissait pas, au contraire elle grandissait. Et la vision des appartements vides ne la rassura nullement. Elle en fit le tour, mais Emma était absente. Alors en sortant, elle se tourna vers les gardes et leur demanda si la blonde était revenue à un moment, mais ils répondirent par la négative. Elle su où aller à ce moment là, la bibliothèque. Elle y marcha rapidement, et fit claquer les portes de l'entrée en entrant dans la pièce, empressée de voir sa blonde. Mais ce qu'elle vit, n'était en aucun cas ce qu'elle aurait pu un jour penser. Emma était coincée contre la bibliothèque, les bras au dessus de sa tête, maintenu par une main d'homme. Son garde pressé contre la blonde, le visage dans son cou, alors que sa main libre était passé sous la robe blanche relevée, tirant sur la culotte en coton d'Emma, qui essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, gémissant de désespoir sentant bien qu'elle était prise au piège, de chaudes larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Regina vit rouge et avant même que son garde est le temps de réagir au claquement de la porte il fut enlacé par des lianes magiques, le serrant à lui en couper la respiration et sa voix volée, l'empêchant de crier. L'homme écarté, la brune se précipita pour empêcher que sa compagne ne tombe au sol, la retenant dans ses bras.

-Emma. Mon Emma, je suis là. Assura-t-elle en la serrant contre son torse.

-Regina..Pleura la blonde, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

La reine la serra un peu plus. Son garde avait touché sa belle, celui qu'elle avait choisit pour veiller sur la sécurité d'Emma lui avait fait du mal. Elle se portait en partie responsable de l'état de la blonde qui tremblait contre elle, la main serrée sur son vêtement. Voyant la détresse de sa compagne, Regina releva la tête vers son garde toujours suspendu en l'air, en serrant le corps dans ses bras.

-Je vais faire en sorte que vos prochains jours soit en enfer, croyez moi. Vous allez regretter d'être venu au monde. Menaça-t-elle.

Une de ses mains restant autour de la blonde, elle agita l'autre une première fois, faisant disparaître l'homme -le laissant accroché aux lianes, sans voix, dans les cachots- avant d'agiter la main une seconde fois pour emmener la blonde et elle dans leurs appartements. Elles arrivèrent debout au milieu de la chambre, mais elles tombèrent rapidement, Emma ne tenant pas sur ses jambes mais elle était si accroché à la brune, que celle ci s'écroula au sol avec elle. Du mieux qu'elle pu, Regina se redressa, le haut de son corps venant s'appuyer sur la fenêtre derrière elle, Emma complètement collée à elle.

-Je suis là, chuut. C'est bon, tout va bien, je laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Murmura la reine, en la serrant, une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre dans son dos. Plus jamais quelqu'un te fera mal, c'est juré. Et je vais punir cette ignoble salopard. Il va regretter de t'avoir toucher. Je tuerais jusqu'au dernier qui t'a blessé. Je retournerais la planète entière pour te venger. S'emballa-t-elle. Plus jamais on te fera mal. Je ferais en sorte que jamais personne ne puisse te toucher de nouveau. Grogna-t-elle en bougeant légèrement pour partir venger sa compagne.

Emma dans ses bras pleurait toujours, mais elle ne tremblait plus, elle était juste immobile. Mais quand elle sentit la reine se redresser, se décollant de la fenêtre, elle serra ses mains autour du tissu de la robe pour la tenir près d'elle.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, juste reste là. Reste là, embrasse moi et serre moi mais ne pars pas. Supplia faiblement la blonde.

Regina cessa de bouger, oubliant sa colère est retomba contre la fenêtre, serrant la blonde contre elle. Elle se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres de sa belle.

-Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Souffla la reine, les lèvres contre la peau de sa tempe.

La main caressant le dos, Regina ferma les yeux, se concentrant, préparant la formule. Parlant en elfique, elle murmura la formule, laissant des cercles violet sortir de ses mains, les passant au dessus du corps de la blonde. Un cocon magique transparent, légèrement brillant entoura la blonde, la soulevant dans les airs.

-Regina! Appela la jeune femme se sentant retirée de l'étreinte rassurante.

-Juste quelques secondes. Souffla Regina en se mettant debout face à elle qui flottait. Fais moi confiance ma belle.

Emma ne la lâcha pas des yeux, et quand le sort commença à disparaître, elle tomba dans les bras de sa compagne qui alla la poser sur le lit, s'allongeant face à elle, en la gardant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est juste un sort pour te protéger. Plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal. Même si je ne suis pas là, personne ne pourra te blesser ou te toucher si tu ne veux pas. Assura Regina en caressant sa joue. Je te protégerais toujours à partir de maintenant, je te le promets. Elle serra les dents, essuyant de retenir ses larmes, mais se fut un échec. Je suis si désolée Emma, il devait te protéger pas te faire du mal. Pardonne moi. Pleura-t-elle, les fronts pressés ensemble.

-Regina. Murmura la blonde, en passant un bras autour d'elle. Regina, bien que tu sois la reine, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu n'es pas responsable des hommes qui se croient tout permis.

-Mais tu es mon véritable amour, je devrais pourvoir te protéger. Marmonna la reine.

-Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois. Je m'en remettrais. Rassura Emma. Et puis cette fois je ne suis pas seule.

-Cette fois? Releva Regina, en redressant la tête pour fixer les yeux émeraudes.

Emma, dans ses bras, baissa les yeux sur le matelas si près d'elle. Il y avait des moments de sa vie qu'elle aurait préféré taire, des instants qu'elle préférait oublier et qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à raconter à Regina, mais ça lui avait échappé. La dernière heure avait rouvert de vieilles blessures.

-J'étais la jeune blonde, servante de la reine, plutôt bien foutue, dont la poitrine était mise en valeur dans sa robe, qui n'avait pas de défense car pas de famille. C'est pas la première fois qu'un de tes gardes se fait plaisir diront nous. Résuma maladroitement la blonde.

-Emma...Soupira la brune, les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant pas. Pas la première fois, comme c'était la seconde ou...? Sous-entendit-elle.

-Comme la troisième fois que quelqu'un essaye, mais une fois j'ai pas réussi à m'échapper à temps. Laissa comprendre Emma.

-Emma..Souffla à nouveau la reine. Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis? Questionna-t-elle les larmes envahissant ses yeux.

-Parce que tu étais la reine, et j'avais beau t'aimer de tout mon coeur, je n'étais rien pour toi. Et je voulais pas y penser. Je voulais oublier ses gardes dégueulasses sans respect pour les servantes et les femmes. Expliqua la blonde.

-Ces gardes sont des idiots qui ne méritent pas la vie. Gronda Regina.

-Cette fois c'était différent. Marmonna Emma en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de la reine, les deux toujours allongée.

-Que veux tu dire? Interrogea la brune.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle de servante qui me rend basse dans l'échelle sociale qui l'a poussé à..m'agresser. Je me débattais, mais je l'ai entendu, il disait que j'étais la chose de la reine, c'est le fait que je t'appartienne qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Murmura la blonde.

-Je suis tellement désolée Em'..Souffla Regina en s'enroulant autour d'elle. Et tu n'es pas ma chose. Tu es mon amour, tout comme je suis le tien. On s'appartient.

-Je sais. Je sais. Soupira Emma. Mais si lui pensait ça, c'est que d'autres le pense aussi.

-Je corrigerais chaque personne qui osera penser ça. Et menacerais tout ceux qui te manqueront de respect. Gronda la brune.

-Tu es ma reine et mon chevalier blanc. Sourit doucement la blonde. Reste avec moi, ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Glissons nous sous les couvertures pour dormir, nous serons mieux. Proposa Regina.

-Oui, tu as raison. Les deux femmes se redressèrent sur leurs pieds, Regina s'assurant que la blonde restait debout. Mais alors qu'elles se changeaient, Emma s'arrêta. Avant, est ce qu'on peut...elle hésita, tu viendrais prendre un rapide bain avec moi? J'ai besoin de me laver d'aujourd'hui.

-Bien sur, viens. Accepta la brune, en prenant sa main pour l'emmener.

Dans la salle de bain, pour la première fois en treize ans, la blonde vit sa reine s'occuper de faire couler l'eau et de la chauffer -avec la magie, bien évidemment- avant qu'elles ne rentrent ensemble dedans. Emma était plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude, mais la tendresse de la brune et le corps pressé au sien, rassura la jeune femme qui finit par se laver longuement. Et puis finalement, elles allèrent se coucher ensemble, Regina toujours étroitement liée autour d'elle, la protégeant de tout son corps.  
Au matin, Emma ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant des douces lèvres sur son poignet. Quand elle réussit à voir bien la femme devant elle, elle réalisa alors ce que Regina faisait. Ses deux poignets étaient marqués, rougit la veille, ils étaient maintenant d'un bleu violacé, une couleur qui aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas été sur ses poignets à cause de...à cause de cet..enfin pour de mauvaises raisons.

-Salut. Murmura Emma.

-Ma belle. Soupira la brune, soulagée de la voir réveillée. Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, je crois. J'ai pas mal rêvé, j'étais juste au calme. Avec toi. Souffla la blonde. Je t'aime tu sais?

-Moi aussi Emma. Assura la reine. Elle se pencha et embrassa de nouveau les poignets de la jeune femme. Avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Je vais te laisser, mais je reviens vite.

-Quoi? Non. Paniqua Emma en agrippant ses bras.

-Une toute petite heure Em'. Promit la brune. Je dois faire quelque chose.

-Je t'en prie Regina, reste là. T'es la reine, tu peux choisir, ne sors pas de la chambre de la journée, reste avec moi. Réclama la blonde.

-Je vais rester le reste de la journée avec toi, une fois que je me serais assurée que tu es vengée. Je règle ça et je reviens. Tu ne bouges pas de là et tout ira bien. Assura Regina en se redressant dans le lit, avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ne me laisse, pas aujourd'hui. Supplia Emma, en affichant des petits yeux.

Debout près de lit, la brune caressa sa joue pâle.

-Je vais mettre un sors, personne ne pourra rentrer dans cette chambre en dehors de moi et Ruby. Et je vais demander à cette dernière de venir prendre le petit déjeuné avec toi. Moi je reviens dès que j'en ai fini avec..lui. Gronda-t-elle sur le dernier mot.

-Ok. Abdiqua la blonde qui avait bien compris qu'il était primordial pour sa compagne de la venger. Fais vite, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Promis, le temps que tu manges, et discutes avec Ruby et je serais là. Assura la reine avant de se changer grâce à la magie. Et je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, c'est ton amie, elle te connait, elle pourrait t'aider.

-Je gère Rub', t'inquiète pas. Sourit doucement Emma assise sur le lit. Depuis quand tu penses autrement que en grande reine du royaume noir?

-Depuis que j'ai dans mon lit une femme assez jolie, plutôt intelligente, et gentille, enfin quand elle veut. S'amusa la brune.

-Tu t'es pas foulée en compliments. Marmonna la blonde.

Regina gloussa et vint l'embrasser.

-Je te trouve parfaite crois moi. Maintenant, arrête et laisse moi partir. Sourit la reine en caressant une dernière fois sa joue avant de partir vers la porte.

Un dernier sourire, et elle sortit. Elle donna l'ordre aux gardes de ne laisser passer que Ruby, et plaça un sort comme promis. Elle n'avait plus réellement confiance en ses gardes, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu entièrement confiance en eux, mais depuis la veille elle avait des soupçons sur tous. Le sort posé, elle traversa le château pour aller dans les cuisines, de toute manière c'était sur son chemin.

-Ruby. Appela-t-elle. La brunette se présenta devant elle rapidement. Prépares un petit déjeuné pour deux, et va manger avec Emma ce matin, je dois m'absenter une heure, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule.

-Avec plaisir Majesté. Sourit Ruby.

Satisfaite, Regina quitta les cuisines, et continua son chemin dans le palais, descendant sous le sol par les escaliers en pierre se rapprochant de la partie la plus sombre de son palais. Elle traversa les cachots, ignorant les prisonniers, qu'ils soient silencieux ou qu'ils l'appellent. Finalement, elle arriva au dernier des cachots, le plus à l'écart des autres, et entra dedans. Son prisonnier était attaché au mur par les lianes, la voix toujours absente, ne lui ayant pas rendu avant. Cependant c'est la première chose qu'elle fit.

-Je te conseille de ne pas user de ta voix sans mon ordre, où elle redisparaîtra. Commença durement la reine. Ton nom?

-Greg..Greg Mendell. Marmonna l'homme en se débattant.

Regina serra le point de manière à refermer les lianes autour du corps du garde.

-Comme je te l'avais promis, tu vas payer pour avoir toucher à Emma. Gronda la brune.

-Ce n'est qu'une boniche. Grogna Mendell.

Les yeux de la reine se voilèrent de violet une fraction de seconde, et elle fit un geste de main, en taillant la cuisse de l'home, juste sous les lianes serrées, faisant crier l'homme.

-Ne lui manque pas de respect. Menaça Regina en se rapprochant, serrant ses joues entre deux doigts, pour lui faire relever le regard et le planter dans le sien. T'en prendre à l'amour désigné par la magie et le destin de la reine était vraiment une idée stupide, encore plus de t'en prendre à une femme sans défense qui dit non. Connais tu ce mot au moins?

-Ma..maj..maj-

-Tais toi. Grogna la brune en faisant se serrer un peu plus les lianes. Tu vas pourrir ici pour le reste de tes jours.

-Non. Pitié, non. Supplia l'homme avec des grands.

-Je vois que tu es ravis. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te maintiendrais bien contre le mur, serrer et sans possibilité de partir. Assura la reine.

-Pitié Majesté..Je..Je suis désolé. Bredouilla le garde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, se sera rapide. Les lianes se resserrent chaque jours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs. Menaça Regina, les yeux pleins de magie, vibrant de violet. Tu mourras ici, il ne fallait pas toucher à mon amour. Gronda-t-elle, avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir, mais l'homme se mit à crier et parler. Elle fit un geste de la main, lui retirant sa voix. Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour mourir. Affirma-t-elle en refermant le cachot.

Elle le laissa se débattre entre les lianes, et remonta les escaliers. De retour au rez de chaussée, elle retourna rapidement les couloirs et puis à l'étage et arriva à ses appartements. En entrant elle vit Emma sur le balcon riant doucement dans les bras de Ruby qui embrassait son front. La reine fut heureuse de voir son amante sourire mais un peu jalouse, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche la blonde. Elle prit sur elle et s'approcha dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée pour regarder les deux.

-On s'amuse ici? Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux amies se séparèrent et Emma fonça sur la brune pour l'enlacer, les bras autour de son corps, le visage dans son cou. La reine referma ses bras autour d'elle, une main venant caresser sa chevelure blonde.

-Je vais vous laisser, et retrouver mon rôle. Sourit poliment Ruby.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Sourit gentiment Regina.

La brunette fit un signe de tête et quitta la chambre, laissant le couple sur le balcon. La reine continua de bercer sa compagne un moment, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, déposant d'un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle sentait la blonde se détendre dans ses bras, comme si tout son corps n'était qu'un paquet de noeud et qu'à son contact ceux ci se défaisaient.

-Qu'as tu fais? Marmonna soudainement Emma, connaissant assez la brune pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus sage et gentille ce matin.

-Tu n'auras plus jamais à le craindre. Assura la brune.

-Je devrais pas dire ça, mais merci. Murmura la blonde.

-Je te l'ai dis, Emma, et te le redis, tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, te rassurer et te faire sentir en sécurité chez nous, dans notre palais. Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, je te le promets. Souffla Regina en la serrant.

-Je sais. Emma frotta son nez contre le cou de sa compagne. Je veux juste plus être sans toi, me laisse pas. Réclama-t-elle.

-Ok, je te lâche pas. Accepta la brune.

En disant cela, la reine ne pensait pas que ça voulait vraiment dire que la blonde ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle durant le mois qui suivit. Que se soit pour les doléances, pour son travail dans le bureau, les soirées organisées au palais, les déplacements les plus bêtes dans le royaume ou à l'extérieur, pour ses tâches les plus ingrates de reine, quoi qu'elle fasse, Emma la suivait. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas passé une seconde séparées depuis cet évènement. Regina se sentait aussi rassurée qu'inquiète. Elle était ravie d'avoir la blonde avec elle tout le temps, de plus elle pouvait la voir en continu et donc s'assurer en permanence qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle avait peur qu'Emma n'arrive pas à remontrer la pente, peur qu'elle ne passe pas au dessus, peur qu'elle ne soit plus jamais capable d'être à l'aise chez elle dans leur palais seule. Mais surtout elle avait peur que leurs nuits deviennent impossibles. Depuis que c'était arrivé, Emma avait fait quelques cauchemars ou insomnies, elle ne disait rien, promettait que ça irait, lui disant que les autres fois déjà elles avaient réagi ainsi, il fallait juste être patientes, mais Regina avait peur. Elle aimait la blonde du plus profond de son coeur et voulait qu'elle aille bien.  
Cette nuit là, Regina dormait quand inconsciemment elle chercha la blonde dans le lit. Ne la trouvant pas, elle émergea de son sommeil, et se redressa difficilement.

-Emma? Marmonna-t-elle tout doucement.

Ne la voyant pas, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda la chambre dans la pénombre. La lumière de la lune pleine éclairait leurs appartements, et depuis le lit Regina pouvait voir que le bureau, le canapé, le fauteuil et le coussin devant la cheminé étaient libres. Où était Emma? Elle sortit de son lit, vérifia la salle de bain, mais personne. en revenant vers le lit, elle passa devant la fenêtre et vit la forme de sa compagne accoudée à la rambarde. Elle sortit alors sur le balcon et s'approcha en robe de nuit pour se coller au dos de la blonde qui sursauta avant de sentir les bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

-Que fais tu là? Demanda Regina, en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

-J'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Marmonna Emma. Et toi?

-J'arrivais pas à te trouver toi, dans notre lit. Souffla la brune. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à dormir?

-Rien, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêche de dormir. Murmura la blonde.

La reine soupira, agacée et peinée, évidemment qu'elle n'était pas responsable de son manque de sommeil, mais elle ne pouvait pas y remédier, et ça la rendait dingue. Elle détestait en règle générale être impuissante, et ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution à un problème, mais quand ça concernait Emma, ça la rendait folle, complètement hors d'elle de ne pas pouvoir aider.

-Arrête. Murmura Emma, en portant une main à la tête de la brune sur son épaule pour la caresser. Tu n'es pas responsable, et tu ne peux pas tout régler, bien que tu sois la plus forte, la meilleure, tu n'es pas toute puissante. C'est comme ça, tout va bien. Assura-t-elle. Et je t'aime.

-C'est pas à toi de me rassurer, c'est moi qui devrait t'aider. Souffla la brune, en la serrant plus fort.

-Mais moi je sais, par expérience que cette situation, que mes problèmes de sommeil, ne dureront pas, toi tu ne sais pas, alors c'est à moi de te rassurer que tout va bien. Souffla Emma. Parce que Regina, tout va vraiment bien. Appuya-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras.

-Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir la force de régler les problèmes. Admit Regina.

-Je sais. Je sais ma reine. Sourit la blonde. Tu as un grand coeur derrière tes airs de dure à cuir. S'amusa-t-elle gentiment.

-Ne le dis à personne. Souffla la brune en venant presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reviens au lit, essayons de dormir ensemble.

Emma accepta, restant collée à elle et les deux femmes partirent se recoucher, la brune gardant dans un coin de sa tête de reparler de tout ça quand elle serait plus réveillée.  
Le lendemain soir, après une journée, entière, le diner terminé dans la salle du déjeuné les deux femmes rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Regina se décoiffa, après avoir mit sa robe de nuit, et se tourna pour voir la blonde nue, cherchant le sens de sa robe. La reine décida de poser la question directement, se demandant si ce soir encore la blonde allait s'échapper du lit ou pas durant son insomnie.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle. La blonde arrêta de tourner la robe et la regarda. Comment vas tu? Réellement.

La blonde baissa le regard sur son corps et laissa tomber sa robe de nuit sur le lit, elle vint s'asseoir dessus.

-Je crois que je vais bien. Sourit-elle. Je t'ai toi, et je me sens heureuse dans ma vie aujourd'hui, et même si j'aurais préféré ne pas vivre ça, maintenant c'est ainsi, et j'ai plus que jamais des raisons de passer au dessus. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors tu vas bien? S'assura Regina, qui s'était rapprochée, et était maintenant debout au bout du lit.

Emma sourit un peu plus, et se hissa sur ses genoux pour venir au bout du matelas, et poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne.

-Essayes tu de savoir si me sauter dessus maintenant serait déplacé ou non et si ça me ferait plaisir de faire de nouveau l'amour avec toi? Provoqua-t-elle, collant son corps nu à celui couvert de la brune.

-Non, bien que ton corps me manque, je voulais sincèrement savoir si tu allais bien. Assura Regina.

-Et bien j'ai été longue à aller mieux, longue à oser de nouveau être nue devant toi, je le sais, mais je me sentais pas propre, toute...étrange. Grimaça Emma. Mais je t'aime, tellement, et je réalise en te voyant me regarder ainsi, avec tant de respect, de tendresse et d'affection, que je ne peux pas laisser un crétin de garde probablement mort aujourd'hui me gâcher la vie, surtout maintenant que ma vie est belle et avec toi.

Regina sourit et caressa ses joues pour venir l'embrasser, tout en drapant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son corps.

-Tu es si belle mon Emma. Si belle. Sourit la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi ma reine. Et j'ai envie de toi ce soir. Murmura la blonde.

-Alors laisse moi retirer cette robe qu'on se faufile dans le lit ensemble. Susurra Regina après un énième baiser.

Rapidement, nues, les deux femmes tombèrent dans le lit, se retrouvant à leurs manière, refermant les blessures du passé par de nombreux baisers aussi passionnés qu'aimants.


	4. 3 : Adaptation.

Deux semaines que leurs vies avaient repris leurs cours comme avant, Emma avait retrouvé son désir inépuisable pour sa compagne, son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Elle n'avait pas oublié, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle pouvait remonter la pente, Regina était présente et parfaite pour elle, et Ruby avait compris après deux jours à passé du temps avec elle ce qui lui était arrivé, et même si elles n'en avaient pas parlé, elles s'étaient soutenues. Emma allait mieux, elle vivait avec, comme un nouvel obstacle qu'elle avait surmonté. Elle passait tout de même la plupart de ses jours avec Regina, elle la suivait partout, prenant goût à ses journées la, découvrant ce que c'était le rôle de reine, un peu plus en profondeur. Et au fond, la brune aimait ça, avoir Emma à ses côtés chaque jour était un véritable plaisir, quand durant les doléances elle avait un coup de mou, elle tournait les yeux quelques secondes, et voyait sa compagne et ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire qui l'aidait à redémarrer. Quand elles étaient dans le bureau, des fois elle faisait une pause, se levait et allait voir sa compagne assise à une table entre les livres et les parchemins de notes qu'elle faisait, pour lui offrir un tendre baiser, partager un doux câlin, qui redonnaient toute l'énergie nécessaire à la brune.  
Ce jour là était ensoleillé, et après une longue négociation, Emma avait réussi à sortir la brune de son bureau pour aller faire un tour dans les jardins. Alors la blonde, vêtue de son pantalon marron et de son haut blanc, tirait la reine dans les jardins, celle ci habillée de son pantalon et de sa veste longue rouge.

-Aller fait moi confiance, une pause ne te fera pas de mal. Et j'ai envie d'être un peu avec toi. Réclama Emma.

-C'est bien parce que tu es jolie. Se moqua la brune.

-Je ne suis que ça? S'offusqua la blonde.

-Tu sais bien que non, je te rappelle toujours que je t'aime et que tu es extraordinaire. Rappela Regina en passant un bras autour de son dos.

-Je t'aime. Sourit fièrement Emma en plaçant un baiser sur la joue de la reine.

Elles marchèrent quelques instants, avant de croiser une des femme chargées de l'entretien du jardin, Aurore, une timide rousse que Emma avait toujours adoré. Quand les deux femmes se virent, la jardinière posa son outil et se redressa.

-Salut Emma. Sourit grandement la femme. Majesté. Ajouta-t-elle poliment.

-Aurore. Ça va? Sourit la blonde.

-Pas aussi bien que toi madame la reine. S'amusa la rousse.

-Amoureuse de la reine, pas reine. Refusa Emma, sans perdre son sourire.

-Pardon. Gloussa Aurore. Je dois y aller. Salut Emma, Majesté. Salua-t-elle, s'inclinant légèrement devant la brune.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux femmes reprendre leur ballade. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Regina ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver, pas maintenant alors que la blonde l'avait entrainer dehors pour lui faire plaisir, lui changer les idées et avoir un beau moment ensemble. Et pourtant elle devait lui dire, parce que c'était impossible de garder ça pour elle.

-Ça devrait pas être ainsi, Emma. Gronda gentiment la brune.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda la blonde.

-De ce qui vient de se passer. Soupira la reine. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne passerait pas cette étape tant que tu ne serais pas prête, mais tu es la compagne de la reine, et la future reine, tu ne peux pas être ainsi.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal? Soupira Emma en s'arrêtant croisant les bras sur sa poitrine la regardant.

Regina se stoppa pour lui faire fasse, étrangement émoustillée par son attitude. La blonde n'était plus la jeune femme effrayée qui disait rien et lui disait toujours oui, elle était sa compagne sûre et affirmée, et Regina adorait ça, elle trouvait cela à la fois excitant et beau de la voir ainsi, forte et sûre d'elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne le fasse pas avec les autres.

-S'il te plaît, tu dois t'imposer. Tu le fais avec moi de plus en plus souvent, comme en cet instant, tu prends ton regard noir et tu sais aussi t'agacer quand tu veux que j'obéisse. Tu as su me disputer y a deux jours quand tu avais l'impression que je ne faisais pas attention à toi, ce qui était faux. Remarqua la brune.

-Où veux tu en venir? Grogna la blonde.

-Je suis d'accord sur le fait que se sont tes amies, et que tu ne veux pas changé ça. Mais il y a des limites Emma. Tu ne te fais pas respecter, quand tu demandes quelque chose, tu oses à peine, et tu finis par plaisanter et le faire. Les domestiques sont tes amies et ta famille, d'accord, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avoir une autorité et de te faire respecter. Argua Regina.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'effraie pas les gens, que je ne me fais pas respecter. Ils sont ma famille, je ne serais pas dure, froide et menaçante avec eux. Rétorqua Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends là? Que moi je suis horrible? Gronda la reine.

-Je n'ai pas dit horrible. Mais tu es plus dure et menaçante que je le suis, et tu le sais. Argua la blonde. Je ne serais jamais comme ça.

-Alors on va avoir un problème. Marmonna durement Regina, agacée. Tu n'es plus domestiques Emma. Tu dois absolument t'affirmer avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec moi. Parce qu'un jour viendra, très très proche, où tu devras prendre le pouvoir et pas seulement avec les domestiques. Tu dois t'affirmer, t'imposer. Je ne te dis pas d'être comme moi, juste d'être plus imposante. S'énerva-t-elle. Combien de fois vais je devoir te le dire?!

-Une de plus peut-être! S'écria Emma, la colère l'envahissant. Je ne te crains pas, contrairement au monde entier. Je ne sais pas m'affirmer comme toi, je n'obtiens pas les choses en me faisant craindre, et tu sais pourquoi?! Parce que pendant plus de treize ans j'étais à ton service et que le seul moyen de rester en vie, et d'avoir de quoi me loger et me nourrir était d'être la parfaite petite boniche qui exécute tout ce que sa Majesté veut! Pesta-t-elle. Alors il est hors de question qu'à mon tour je donne des ordres et angoisse des gens juste pour me faire respecter et te faire plaisir!

-Je ne te demande pas ça! Je te demande de moins faire ami-ami à tout les moments. Grogna Regina.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille, tu n'as plus à me donner d'ordres, c'est fini ça. Tu es ma compagne, la femme que j'aime, avant d'être ma reine, alors à moi de faire mes choix! Cria la blonde.

-Mais tu pourrais faire un minimum d'effort pour mon rôle de reine! S'exclama la brune.

-Ton rôle de reine est plus important? D'accord! Et bien tu sais quoi, retournes y, j'en ai rien à faire! Hurla Emma, le visage rouge de colère, et se tourna pour partir en lui tournant le dos.

-Emma! Appela la reine depuis sa position droite au milieu du jardin, regardant sa compagne s'éloigner.

-Je m'en fiche! Laisse moi tranquille et retourne sur ton trône puisqu'il t'importe plus que tout! Rétorqua la blonde en disparaissant à l'intérieur du château.

Regina soupira, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce n'était pas leur première dispute, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'Emma partait pendant. Les deux femmes avaient des tensions comme tout les couples, mais jamais ainsi, ça durait que quelques minutes, une heure au plus, mais surtout jamais elles ne partaient, elles réglaient le soucis sur le moment, alors en cet instant, la reine avait un peu peur de la suite de la journée et des heures. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle revienne sur ses mots, elle était peut-être dure et agressive des fois, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix pour se faire respecter, et si Emma ne faisait pas de même les problèmes ne tarderaient pas à affluer autant pour la blonde que pour elle même. Elle avait raison de lui demander de s'imposer, alors il était hors de question qu'elle poursuive Emma pour s'excuser et lui demander de la pardonner. Elle ne ferrait jamais ça, ce n'était pas son genre, et encore moins quand elle avait raison. Alors elle soupira, pour ce qui semblait être la vingtième fois en quelques minutes, et repartit vers son bureau. Elle avait des affaires à réglé, et si elle avait pris une pause -un peu imposée- c'était pour Emma, pour passer du temps avec elle, mais cette dernière n'étant plus là, elle n'avait plus de raison de prendre de pause. Alors elle alla se perdre dans le travail, et ne s'arrêta seulement que très tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se leva, et avant de sortir elle se plaça devant son miroir.

-Sydney. Appela-t-elle. Le génie apparu de suite. Montre moi Emma.

L'image qui apparue fit fondre la dure reine en elle, et fit apparaitre l'amoureuse transie. Emma était assise dans le bain, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour, le menton sur ses genoux. Elle regardait dans le vide, les traits de son visage exprimant toute la tristesse du monde. Regina s'en sentit coupable le temps d'un instant, et réalisa que bien que la tristesse d'Emma devait venir de leur dispute, elle n'était pas la seule responsable, et s'excuser ne règlerait pas le problème, elle devait avoir une discussion pour qu'elles puissent se comprendre et avancer ensemble. Une chose pas facile pour elle, Regina avait l'habitude de prendre les décisions seule, de ne pas faire en fonction de quelqu'un d'autre. Avec Emma elle apprenait lentement à penser à quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie personnelle, à ne pas diriger tout. Ne supportant plus de voir le regard triste de la blonde, elle agita sa main et laissa sa magie l'emmener. Elle réapparu dans la chambre, se débarrassa de sa veste, restant en pantalon et haut et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ramassant ses cheveux sur son épaule, sur le côté.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis dans le bain. Répondit la blonde sans bouger, ne remarquant pas la reine dans l'embrasure de la porte qui la regardait en tressant ses mèches brunes.

-Je sais, je suis là. Souffla la brune.

-Va t'en, je veux être tranquille. Grogna Emma en se refermant sur elle même.

-Emma, s'il te plaît, pourrait-on tout simplement parler? Demanda Regina en s'approchant.

-Je veux être seule, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans? Pesta Emma en regardant ailleurs. Tu voulais que je m'impose, je m'impose. Je veux pas te voir, je veux prendre un bain tranquille, alors va t'en! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu es peut-être la reine, il n'empêche que dans notre couple il est hors de question que tu diriges tout! Maintenant respecte moi un minimum et sors d'ici!

Regina serra les dents, prenant sur elle, détestant ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais les arguments d'Emma étaient justes et valables. Elle laissa tomber sa tresse sur son épaule et regarda une dernière fois le regard noir de sa compagne.

-Je t'attends dans la chambre. Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Elle soupira une fois dans l'autre pièce, agacée par tout cela. Être amoureuse c'était si compliqué. Et elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine, ni dans celui des relations humaines et sociales en général, alors les deux combinés, elle était comme qui dirait une catastrophe. Elle s'installa assise dans le canapé, et attrapa le grimoire qu'elle lisait et étudiait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, elle devait apprendre à se canaliser pour ne pas laisser ses émotions injustifiées ou celles qui ne feraient pas avancer la situation sortirent et tout abimer avec Emma. Leur relation était trop vraie, trop belle pour tout abîmer. Elle était trop amoureuse d'Emma pour que ça aille mal. La blonde sortit du bain un long moment après, enroulée dans une grande serviette, et Regina remarqua en la détaillant qu'elle grelottait légèrement. Quand elle remarqua le regard brun sur elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Grogna sèchement Emma.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. Remarqua posément la brune.

-Je voulais pas sortir du bain, mais l'eau était froide. Alors oui, je grelotte et ai froid. Soupira la blonde, en la dépassant pour aller vers son placard. Elle sortit des sous vêtement et laissa tomber sa serviette. Si tu pouvais regarder ailleurs, aujourd'hui ça m'arrangerait.

-Je te regardais pas. Mentit Regina en se tournant de nouveau, pour regarder ailleurs.

-Tu me mens maintenant? Moi qui te croyais honnête et franche, je me suis plantée en fait. Argua Emma en s'habillant.

-Arrête les provocations s'il te plaît. Pourrait-on parler, discuter, échanger, au lieu de s'énerver? Proposa la brune.

-Non. Refusa la blonde.

-Tu es radicale, et ça va pas nous aider. Soupira Regina.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Je suis en colère, énervée contre toi, et malgré tout ce que j'essaye de faire depuis ce midi je suis toujours énervée. Et je suis tellement en colère que parler avec toi posément m'est impossible pour le moment. Alors non, je vais pas me poser et discuter et je vais pas cesser les provocations. Argua durement Emma en allant raviver le feu dans la cheminée, le printemps était là, mais les nuits étaient toujours fraîches.

-Donc je dois attendre que tu ne sois plus en colère, et dormir avec une femme qui me hais en ce moment? Questionna la brune, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.

-Je ne te hais pas. Je t'aime juste en t'en voulant. Rectifia la blonde. Tu sais quoi? Laisse moi juste tranquille, je veux dormir. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, prête à dormir.

-Tu as mangé? Questionna soudainement Regina en se levant, réalisant qu'elle non, et que bêtement elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait partagé son repas avec sa compagne.

-Oui, tu n'étais pas là et ton rôle de reine était plus important, alors oui, j'ai mangé sans toi. Marmonna Emma, en se glissant sous le drap.

Regina lâcha un grognement dur et sec, dans le but d'extérioriser sa rage dedans et de ne pas s'énerver dans ses mots contre sa compagne.

-Alors je vais aller avaler un morceau, je pensais qu'on mangerait ensemble, mais ce n'est pas grave. Et quand tu seras prête, dis moi, je t'attends. Souffla-t-elle le plus posément possible en allant vers la porte.

Emma ne dit rien, et la reine quitta leurs appartements pour aller chercher une assiette. Elle mangea seule, agacée, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait ou non faire. Son père lui manquait encore plus aujourd'hui, lui aurait su comment l'aider, il savait comment faire pour régler les soucis. Mais elle était seule à la table ce soir encore. Le ventre noué par toutes ces histoires, elle n'avala pas grand chose, et retourna dans sa chambre. Emma dormait, en tout cas elle était couché de dos, et respirait sereinement. Épuisée et agacée, Regina utilisa la magie pour enfiler sa robe de nuit, et dedans, sa tresse dans le milieu du dos, elle alla à petit pas dans son lit. Elle se glissa sous sa couette, et regarda la blonde près d'elle. Elle avait envie de se coller à elle et de l'enlacer, comme elle le faisait tout les soirs depuis des mois, depuis leurs toute première nuit. Juste se coller contre son corps, s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'embrasser. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de s'endormir dans ses bras, qu'elle ne savait plus faire sans. Tout doucement, elle tendit le bras pour toucher dans un frôlement l'épaule de sa compagne.

-Non. Grogna Emma en retirant son épaule de son toucher.

Regina serra ses lèvres entre elle, triste. Elle se rendait compte qu'Emma avait raison, elle était agressive, méchante et dure avec tout le monde quand elle était dans son rôle de reine. Puis quand elle enlevait son rôle, devenait juste elle, la femme, la compagne, elle avait mal. Elle ressentait tout, elle se sentait vulnérable, et triste face à la situation.

-Je t'aime, Emma. Susurra-t-elle.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas, apparemment. Remarqua tout bas la blonde.

-Bien su-

-Non, si ça suffisait on en serait pas là. Mais je ne veux pas parler. Laisse moi dormir. Murmura Emma.

Regina soupira discrètement, et ramena sa main contre elle, se refermant sur elle même, fermant les yeux, cherchant à dormir. Elle eu besoin de très très longues minutes pour trouver le sommeil, mais finit par s'apaiser en le trouvant.  
Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Regina ne vit pas Emma dans la chambre, alors agacée et inquiète, elle enfila des vêtements et se rendit dans son bureau pour demander à son miroir de lui montrer où la blonde était. Sydney lui montra la jeune femme allongée dans l'herbe entre les rosiers, fixant le ciel, un livre sous la tête. La reine voulu aller la retrouver, mais fut alpaguée par ses conseillers qui lui prirent la tête sur une cérémonie à venir, une soirée importante. Résultat elle ne fut libérée que plusieurs heures plus tard, et se précipita dans les jardins avec l'espoir de trouver Emma. Cette dernière n'avait pas bouger, le livre ouvert, appuyée sur ses coudes, elle avait lu mais était maintenant les yeux dans le vide. Regina s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, la surprenant.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es prête et moins en colère, mais tu me manques Emma. La toi dans mes bras la nuit, la toi au matin frottant tes petits yeux toujours fatigués, la toi qui m'embrasse, la toi qui me raconte des anecdotes, des découvertes, ce que tu as lu, la toi qui me sourit, qui m'attend et me rend heureuse. Je supporte plus les heures sans toi maintenant. Enchaina rapidement Regina, ne la laissant pas la couper cette fois.

-Moi aussi, mais ça règle pas la dispute d'hier. Souffla Emma.

-Je sais, et je vais revenir sur ce que j'ai dis, je le pensais, je l'ai seulement mal dis. Ajouta Regina.

-Tu le pensais? Interrogea la blonde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Emma, tu es mon amour, tu seras ma femme, et donc la reine, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas changer qui tu es et que tu gardes tes amis et tes proches, mais tu dois te faire respecter et t'affirmer dans le palais et le royaume, c'est nécessaire Emma. Tu ne peux pas être amicale avec tout le monde si tu veux avoir un tout petit peu de pouvoir, si tu veux être ma femme.

-Serais tu en train de me dire que si je ne m'affirme pas, toi et moi c'est fini? Remarqua la blonde, inquiète.

-Non, je peux pas te dire ça, parce que je suis incapable de mettre un terme à nous deux. Je t'aime, et la magie s'en est mêlée, toi et moi ça peut pas se briser pour moi. Mais je dis que si tu ne t'impose pas plus je ne sais pas comment on pourra faire avancer les choses. Autant moi que le conseil risque de poser des problèmes face à cette situation. Continua la brune.

-Je ne changerais pas qui je suis depuis presque trente ans pour te fait plaisir. Je suis fière de qui je suis, j'aime ces personnes. S'agaça Emma. Tu ne me feras pas changer pour de ridicules lois et règles de bienséances et de royauté qui font de vous des nobles coincés, aigris et insupportables, et qui font que les gens comme moi, les domestiques et les paysans, vous traitons d'idiots snob et agaçants qui n'ont pas conscience des choses réellement importantes. S'énerva-t-elle en refermant son livre se redressant sur ses genoux. Je ne deviendrais pas ce genre de personne, maintenant que tu n'as pas du tout arrangés les choses, bien au contraire, sache que je sors du palais faire un tour dans le royaume, et rentrerais tard. Argua-t-elle en se levant pour partir.

-Emma. Appela la brune en se levant à son tour, surprise par ses déclarations. Emma, s'il te plaît.

-Non, j'ai le droit d'aller faire un tour avec Ruby qui a un jour de libre. Grogna Emma en avançant dos à elle.

-Laisse moi t'envoyer mon garde personnel, qu'il vous protège. Tenta de rattraper Regina.

-Merci mais non merci, la dernière fois que tu m'as attribué un garde on s'en souvient. Reprocha Emma avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Regina grogna, et sans chercher à se contrôler une boule de feu se forma, avant de voler dans un parterre de fleurs. Elle était en colère, elle était tombée amoureuse de la femme la plus têtue du monde après elle, la seule sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune influence ou pouvoir depuis qu'elle n'était plus gênée ou dans une relation où l'une est hiérarchiquement au dessus.  
En début de soirée, elle alla retrouver ses appartements et se retrouva face au vide. Elle patienta longuement, se disant qu'elle finirait par rentrer. Mais la nuit était tombée depuis des heures maintenant, et Emma était absente.

-Sydney, montre moi Emma. Réclama-t-elle.

-Majesté je suis dans l'incapacité de la montrer, comme vous le savez certaines zones du palais sont intouchables par la magie, accord avec vos conseillers. Mademoiselle Emma doit être dans un de ses endroits, car je ne peux la trouver. Répondit le génie dans le miroir.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée une boule de feu se forma dans sa main pour atterrir sur le mur, cette fois, laissant la couleur noircie, et la surface éclatée. Elle ignora le mur, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, bien décidée à attendre sa compagne. Attrapant son grimoire pour se changer les idées, elle se recroquevilla près des oreillers, une jambe repliée sur son torse, et porta son attention sur les lignes. Se calmer, ne pas être en colère, être calme et apaisée quand Emma rentrait, c'était ça son but. Seulement les heures passèrent et la blonde n'arriva pas. Elle ne mit pas les pieds dans leur chambre de toute la nuit, et Regina continua d'attendre avec espoir, somnolant de fatigue par moment, mais gardant le grimoire ouvert devant elle. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle perdit patience.

-Sydney! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle est toujours introuvable Majesté. Répondit le génie dans le miroir.

-Mais où est elle bon sang?! S'agaça Regina en se levant se mettant à faire les cent pas. Elle agita sa main, laissant ses cheveux se nouer en haut de sa tête, et sa robe noire couvrir son corps, pour aller à la porte. Elle regarda alors un des gardes. Faite venir Ruby, rapidement!

L'homme partit sans discuter, la porte de la reine claquant quand elle rerentra dans ses appartements. Elle était hors d'elle, un mélange de sentiments incontrôlables. À la fois peinée par cette situation, paniquée par l'absence d'Emma et énervée qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée sans prévenir, la laissant ainsi. La colère elle avait l'habitude, mais l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre et la peine était des sentiments assez nouveau pour elle. Une dizaine de minutes après, entrait Ruby, d'un air penaud, restant à l'entrée, la porte entrouverte derrière elle.

-Vous m'avez demandé de venir Majesté? Demanda timidement Ruby.

-Où est Emma? Demanda directement la brune, sèche et colérique.

-Je ne sais pas. Je-

-Ruby! Je ne plaisante pas, elle n'est pas rentrée depuis hier soir, et je sais très bien que si elle était pas avec moi, elle était forcément avec toi ou alors elle t'as mise au courant d'où elle est. Alors dis le moi. Agressa Regina en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Majesté, je..Je..Bégaya Ruby, paniquée, elle était dans la cuisine elle d'habitude, elle n'avait donc pas à subir les crises de la reine.

-Arrête de t'en prendre à elle. Regina releva la tête pour voir sa compagne entrer.

-Où étais tu? Grogna la brune.

-Rub', je viendrais plus tard, tu nous laisses s'il te plait. Réclama gentiment la blonde. La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Merci pour cette nuit. Ajouta rapidement Emma en la regardant partir.

Elles partagèrent un sourire, et Ruby sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant le couple seul, se faire face.

-Tu as dormi avec Ruby? S'assura Regina.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas rentrer, alors je suis aller dormir avec ma famille. Argua Emma en dépassant la brune pour aller vers son placard. Je dois me laver. Ajouta-t-elle en allant vers la salle de bain, avec une tenue dans ses mains.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner? Soupira Regina.

Emma se tourna vers elle, et la regarda un moment, hésitant.

-Si, si tu veux on peut. Je ne suis plus en colère, on peut parler. Accepta-t-elle. La brune lui offrit un sourire, alors qu'Emma remarquait la tâche noire sur le mur. Il s'est passé quoi ici?

-Et bien, heu..Hésita Regina. J'étais en colère, et ma magie c'est exprimée.

Emma regarda la pièce un peu plus, et comprit alors ce qui avait pu se passer plus en détail.

-Ton génie ne me trouvait pas quand tu lui demandais c'est ça? Comprit la blonde.

-En quelque sorte. Répondit la brune, avant de voir le regard d'Emma. Oui c'est ça, ça me rendait dingue de ne pas savoir où tu étais, j'étais inquiète et sans réponse. Admit-elle.

Emma soupira, regardant ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Elle avait parlé longuement avec Ruby et avait comprit là où elle s'était trompée.

-Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette manière, et j'aurais du essayer de te comprendre. Et surtout je n'aurais pas du faire cette remarque sur les gardes, tu n'y es pour rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Remarqua Emma, un peu honteuse.

-Mais tu avais raison, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu te protéger en t'attribuant un garde, ça a mal fini. Reconnu la reine. Et pour ce qui est du-

-Je dois vraiment me laver, alors viens avec moi dans le bain, qu'on discute. Coupa la blonde en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la salle de bain, Emma mit l'eau dans le bain, la reine usa de sa magie pour la garder au chaud, avant qu'elles ne se déshabillent. Elles avaient l'habitude de prendre des bains ensemble, elles le faisaient souvent, toujours de la même manière. Regina rentrait dans l'eau la première, s'adossant à la baignoire et prenait la blonde dans ses bras, entre ses jambes, pour la câliner, pendant qu'elles discutaient. La reine aimait ça, parce que dans ce genre de moment, elle se sentait puissante, elle avait Emma dans ses bras, et rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais ce matin c'était différent. Ce matin, elles s'installèrent face à face dans l'eau, leurs jambes repliées contre leurs torses.

-Je voulais te dire, je ne veux pas te changer. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et je t'aime plus que mon rôle de reine, si je devais choisir entre vous deux, je ne réfléchirais même pas, se serait toi. Assura Regina. Si je te demande de t'imposer plus c'est pour que tu ne te fasses pas écraser par les nobles et les autres dirigeants, c'est aussi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, alors j'ai besoin que tu sois presque une reine, pour que personne n'est le pouvoir de te désister de ton rôle à mes côtés. Expliqua-t-elle.

Emma resta face à elle, à ne rien dire, la dévisageant, regardant ses prunelles noisettes magnifiques, dans le but de savoir si elle était sincère. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est le coeur à nu de sa belle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit comme ça avant? Souffla Emma, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Parce que la première fois que je te l'ai dis, je pensais pas que ça partirait en vrille, je pensais pas être maladroite. Et ensuite j'étais un petit peu vexée, je le reconnais, donc j'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, mais tu as été absente toute la nuit, alors ça a tourné encore et encore dans ma tête. Expliqua Regina.

-Je t'aime tu sais? Murmura la blonde.

-Moi aussi. Sourit doucement la brune.

-On fait un deal, je m'impose plus, et tu acceptes ma famille, et t'essaye de mieux connaître Granny et Rub'. Proposa Emma.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas tu m'accompagnes à la cérémonie de demain, comme ma compagne et future reine face aux nobles et dirigeants d'autres royaumes. Réclama gentiment Regina.

-Ok, on fait ça. Accepta la blonde en se dandinant pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Je mettrais une robe de bal comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle en écartant les jambes de la reine pour se mettre entre elles.

-Tu seras belle. Tu es belle. Sourit Regina en sortant ses mains de l'eau pour venir caresser ses joues. Tu m'as manqué Emma. Admit la reine.

-Toi aussi. Beaucoup. Tellement. Souffla Emma en se lovant contre son corps, posant sa joue contre l'épaule de la femme qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Rub' hier soir, elle m'a dit que j'étais une idiote. Que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir, que la magie ne frapperait pas deux fois, et que toi tu avais beaucoup changé et fait de chose pour moi, pour me protéger et pour notre relation, que c'était à mon tour de le faire. J'ai donc réalisé que je ne serais jamais toi, et que je ne ferais pas peur et n'angoisserait personne, mais que ça ne m'empêchait pas de m'imposer. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je sais que tu as du caractère, tu me l'as prouvé pendant les deux derniers jours, je te demande juste de ne plus le cacher, d'être toi même, et de montrer à tous qui tu es, que tu n'es pas seulement une domestique. Sourit Regina en caressant sa tête. Donc ça veut dire que toi et moi on a trouvé un terrain d'entente et qu'on s'est réconciliées?

-Exact. Sourit Emma.

-Bien. Regina passa ses jambes autour du corps de sa compagne, la serrant encore plus. Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te proposer d'écourter le bain pour aller sous la couette, et passer le reste de la journée à faire l'amour?

La blonde gloussa avant de se redresser pour venir chercher un long baiser amoureux.

-J'adore l'idée. Souffla-t-elle avant un second baiser. Mais la reine n'a pas de réunion où de choses à faire?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Elle a décidé de rester avec celle qu'elle aime.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à sortir du bain, leurs lèvres scellées, mettant de l'eau partout, pour tomber sur le lit.  
Le lendemain soir, Regina enfila une longue robe noire au détail argenté, se maquilla et se coiffa avec l'aide de la blonde, qui elle tressa simplement ses cheveux sur sa robe blanche.

-Je suis présentable Regina? Demanda la blonde, angoissée.

La reine se tourna et la détailla de la tête au pied. Elle n'en revenait pas de la beauté, de la classe et l'élégance que dégageait Emma ainsi. Et sa timidité la rendait adorable, sans parlé de cette robe royale qui lui donnait une allure bien plus assurée et forte que jamais.

-Mon dieu tu es splendide. Lâcha-t-elle avec un air ahuri.

-Merci. Rougit Emma. Alors je suis prête. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

-On va descendre, entrer dans la salle de bal, marcher vers nos trônes, j'en ai fais ajouter un autre à côté du mien pour toi. Précisa Regina. On s'assoit, je lance le bal, les gens vont venir nous voir, nous parler, et on dansera à un moment. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et caressa sa joue. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne te quitte pas.

Elles partagèrent un baiser volant, pour ne pas esquinter le maquillage de la brune. C'est avec la boule au ventre que les deux femmes descendirent vers la salle de bal. Emma n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à comment agir, que tout s'enchainait rapidement. La musique, les nobles, les verres, les salutations, les discussions, les présentations, tout passa très vite laissant Emma un peu perdue dans tout ça, se laissant porter par sa compagne qui avait toute confiance en elle. Emma se montra sure d'elle, et encore plus dès que la brune prenait sa défense auprès de n'importe qui, qui osait faire une remarque déplacée, qui regardait Emma comme si elle était un vulgaire objet ou comme si elle n'était pas assez bien, qui que se soit manquant de respect à la blonde, la reine réagissait au quart de tour.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma se sentait protégée contre tous par une seule et même personne qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle réalisait que toutes les deux avaient et devaient faire des efforts pour s'adapter à cette situation imprévue, mais que l'important était qu'elles s'aimaient assez aujourd'hui pour savoir que l'autre serait toujours là pour se soutenir.


	5. 4 : Transformation.

Emma se réveilla en sentant le soleil flirter avec la peau de son visage et de ses épaules nues dépassant de la couette. Elle se tortilla alors que son corps s'éveillait, et elle sentit le drap glisser sur son corps complètement nu. Elle soupira les yeux fermés, commençant à sentir les légères tensions dans son corps dû aux nombreux orgasmes reçus et offerts avec sa belle reine la veille. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de nuits où elles avaient pu coucher ensemble, en fait elle se disait que ça irait plus vite de compter le nombre de nuits où elles s'étaient sagement couchées après un petit baiser. Elle se tourna dans le lit, en ouvrant les yeux, mais regretta ce choix instantanément en voyant le vide à côté d'elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tendit le bras pour passer la paume de sa main sur la place du lit à côté d'elle. Les draps étaient froids, voir gelés, la place était donc vide depuis un long, très long moment.

-Regina? Appela-t-elle en se redressant sur ses bras, tenant la couette autour de son corps.

Assise sur le lit elle regarda partout dans leurs appartements mais rien. Une fois de plus Regina n'était pas là. Elles étaient ensemble depuis six mois, et ces derniers temps, la brune avait tendance à quitter le lit trop souvent. Juste après son agression, Emma était tellement ailleurs, et perturbée, qu'elle dormait peu, alors elle se levait tout les matins avec la reine, et n'avait pas à subir le réveil seule. En plus de cela, Regina avait eu tellement peur de la laisser à nouveau seule et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle ne la lâchait jamais. Seulement maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, la brune reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes. Bien que depuis leur dispute qui avait poussé la blonde à dormir avec sa meilleure amie, Regina essayait d'être plus présente pour la blonde, elle lui accordait du temps, elles dinaient ensemble tout les soirs, prenaient quelques instants ensemble des fois. Mais par contre elle abandonnait Emma au lit le matin de plus en plus souvent et la blonde haïssait ça plus que tout, se réveiller face au vide lui donnait l'impression d'être elle même vide. Elle se sentait minable d'être seule. Serrant bien la couette sur elle, elle appela les gardes devant l'entrée, et l'homme passa la tête par la porte.

-Je voudrais mon petit déjeuné. Et demandez à la cuisinière Granny de venir. Réclama-t-elle.

L'homme acquiesça et repartit. Emma soupira, regardant une dernière fois les appartements, comme si ça pouvait faire apparaître la brune, mais rien. Elle se tourna vers le sol, et dut se dandiner sur le lit, pour voir tout le tour du lit, et finit par trouver sa robe de nuit au sol. Regina avait insisté deux semaines auparavant pour faire revenir les couturières, alors la blonde avait de nouvelles tenues, dont une blouse blanche de nuit, simple, à petites manches, tombant juste sous ses fesses. Elle l'enfila, avant de se rasseoir dans le lit, contre les oreillers, une jambe contre son torse, un livre attrapé et le bouquina jusqu'à ce que des coups soient porté sur la porte.

-Entrez! Lança Emma.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Granny entrait dans la chambre avec un plateau et le posa sur le lit.

-Besoin de moi ma petite Emma? Sourit la femme.

-Oui, assis toi avec moi s'il te plaît. Demanda la blonde en poussant son livre pour tirer le plateau devant elle, alors que la femme s'installait face à elle. T'as été mariée toi?

-Effectivement. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? La reine t'as demandé en mariage? Demanda Granny.

-Non, non, non. Fit la blonde de suite. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est comment je peux lui dire que je comprends qu'elle est plein de choses à faire à cause de son rôle, mais en même temps je veux plus de temps avec elle. Comment je lui dis ça sans qu'elle pète plomb? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien tu lui dis comme ça, avec ton coeur. C'est quand on est sincère, que tout se passe bien. Soit toi même, douce, posée, et dis lui que tu l'aimes et que tu veux de temps avec elle, c'est tout. Assura la plus âgée. J'ai été mariée trente ans, et quand j'avais besoin de lui dire quelque chose, je lui disais simplement, parce que les rares fois où j'ai essayais d'être imaginative pour ne pas avoir de dispute, ça a déclenché des disputes. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, je me prends trop la tête avec elle. C'est juste que j'ai peur de la perdre. Marmonna Emma en mangeant un morceau.

-Emma chérie, appela Granny en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je l'ai vu te regarder, te parler, être avec toi, tu ne la perdras pas. Elle t'aime trop pour ça. Tout va bien aller, dis lui simplement. Souffla la femme.

-Merci Gran'. Sourit Emma.

-Bien, maintenant je dois retourner travailler. Fit la femme en se relevant. Parle lui, tout ira bien. Je t'aime ma petite Emma.

-Moi aussi Granny. Merci. Murmura la blonde.

La femme lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de se tourner et de quitter la chambre, laissant Emma avec son petit déjeuné et son livre. Elle devait attendre que la reine revienne, elle lui parlerait à cet instant, et elle n'avait aucune envie de la chercher dans le palais ce matin. Alors elle attendit, dans le lit, et après un long moment, elle vit la fumée magique violette apparaitre et en quelques secondes sa compagne était face à elle.

-Je suis désolée. Fit de suite la brune, ce qui fit sourire Emma. J'avais du travail, et je voulais le faire vite alors je suis partie tôt, je pensais pas que se serait si long.

Emma sourit un peu plus. Elle avait beau être agacée avant, voir que la réaction première de sa compagne en la voyant était de s'excuser, l'adoucissait de suite. Elle était touchée et attendrie de voir sa compagne si désolée, si paniquée, en train de s'excuser en continu d'avoir été absente. Elle l'aimait tant.

-Je comprends. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je voulais rentrer plus tôt. Je sais que tu aimes te réveiller avec moi presque autant que j'aime être là quand tu ouvres tes beaux yeux. Assura la brune. Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça?

-Parce que je t'aime presque autant que tu m'aimes. Sourit Emma.

-Oui, oh oui je t'aime. Sourit la brune en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le lit face à la blonde. Elle caressa sa joue, les deux se souriant, avant de se pencher pour venir l'embrasser. Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, mais j'étais énervée en me réveillant, alors j'ai fais venir Granny pour mon petit déjeuné. Expliqua la blonde.

-Tu t'es habillée avant d'appeler quand même? Demanda la brune, qui la connaissait bien.

-Non, je me suis enroulée dans le drap, et j'ai demandé à un de tes gardes devant la porte d'aller faire chercher mon petit déjeuné. Sourit Emma, avant d'attraper le col de veste de la brune de ses deux mains pour la tirer sur elle, s'allongeant dans les coussins. Tu m'as manqué Regina.

-Toi aussi ma belle. Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais vraiment avoir le temps de tout gérer avant ton réveil, mais je me suis trompée, pardonne moi. S'excusa la reine, sur elle.

Emma esquissa un sourire, attendrie par les douces caresses des pouces sur ses joues. Elle avait découvert les six derniers mois que la brune n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, à vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais excusée avant la blonde. Alors voir Regina s'excuser sincèrement, du fond de son coeur, avec ses petits yeux tristes réchauffait son coeur, elle se sentait heureuse et aimée, et franchement c'était tellement bon.

-Je te pardonne. Murmura la blonde, en la serrant contre elle. Mais tu me manques. Je voudrais plus de temps avec toi. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais j'ai mes devoirs de reine à accomplir, et je sais que ça t'énerve, que tu voudrais que j'en ai pas, mais c'est comme ça. Et j'aimerais des fois être plus avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Appuya Regina, qui voulait vraiment qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle était désolée.

Elles se redressèrent dans le lit, et Regina remit les pieds au sol, passant ses mains sur sa tenue, la lissant, avant de regarder de nouveau Emma. Celle ci lui sourit tristement en la regardant, s'étant elle même assise sur le lit.

-Des fois je voudrais que tu ne sois pas reine. Admit-elle tout bas, un peu honteuse de penser ça.

Regina se figea en entendant ces mots. Elle comprenait en vérité l'avis de la blonde, elle s'en doutait même, mais ça faisait un peu mal de l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de quelconque sentiment négatif de sa belle, et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son rôle de reine à son profit, elle devait trouver le moyen de combiner les deux. Se mordillant la joue, elle jeta un oeil à son miroir sur le mur, et eu une idée. Elle s'en approcha rapidement, et regarda son reflet une seconde.

-Sydney! Appela-t-elle.

-Majesté. Salua l'homme en se présentant.

-Fais ce que tu veux, débrouilles toi comme tu le souhaites mais personne ne dois avoir besoin de moi pour le reste de la journée et jusqu'au réveil demain matin. Argua-t-elle durement, en faisant un geste de main pour qu'il disparaisse.

Quand elle se tourna, elle remarqua alors sa compagne assise sur le lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil arqué.

-Tu m'expliques? Demanda Emma.

-Aujourd'hui je suis avec toi. Affirma la brune. Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oh euh...je sais pas trop. J'avais pas prévu. Souffla la blonde.

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu faisais quand tu passais une journée sans travailler? Interrogea la reine en s'approchant d'elle, au bout du lit.

-Je sortais. J'adorais aller faire un tour dans le royaume et boire une bière avec des amis que j'ai en dehors du palais. Expliqua Emma. Mais je sais que sortir pour toi c'est pas très pratique, faut les gardes, faut t'annoncer, et tout je sais, alors on peut juste rester ici. Enchaina-t-elle rapidement, avec un peu de déception dans le regard.

-Non. On va sortir. Je te le promets. Assura Regina avec un sourire fier, ayant une soudaine idée.

-Et comment on va faire ça? Questionna la blonde. Je vois a ton air que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Dis moi tout. Sourit-elle en se mettant sur ses genoux pour être à la taille de la reine.

-La magie Emma, je peux devenir qui tu veux. Sourit fièrement la brune. Et pour aujourd'hui...

Elle agita sa main, laissant sa magie sortir et l'englober, devant le regard intrigué de la blonde. Et puis la fumée violette s'évapora, laissant Regina apparaitre dans une tenue noire, bien plus simple, un haut sans manche lacé devant, un pantalon moulant et taille haute, des bottes montant jusqu'au genou et plates, avec une cape noire passant en bandoulière. Autour de sa taille elle avait une ceinture, avec une petite bourse d'un côté, et une dague de l'autre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en chignon bas, un côté de de la tête tressé, ses yeux bien moins assombris que d'habitude et ses lèvres sans maquillage. Face à elle, Emma en avait fait tomber sa mâchoire, n'en revenant pas, si elle avait toujours trouvé Regina sexy qu'elle soit habillée en reine ou juste en robe de nuit, là elle tombait des nues.

-Tu..tu...mon dieu..woah... Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés face à sa compagne.

-Tu aimes la version moi bandit? Sourit la brune, une main sur la hanche, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je suis excitée. Marmonna Emma, les yeux perdus sur la poitrine serrée et bien mise en valeur de la femme.

-Et bien se sera pour plus tard. Je t'ai promis qu'on sortirait et on va le faire. Décida la reine. Va t'habiller Em'.

La blonde sortit du lit et se précipita pour enlacer la reine et l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je fais ça vite. Assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore. T'es la meilleure. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se détacha rapidement, laissant la brune sourire bêtement au bout du lit, et alla ouvrir son coffre d'affaires. Elle en sortit sa blouse courte et son pantalon serré, pour les enfiler rapidement avant d'attraper la cape rouge et brodée offerte par la brune quelques temps avant et de l'enfilé sur ses épaules. Elle enfila ses bottes hautes et se tourna face à sa compagne.

-Bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaite. Sourit la brune.

-On est pas obligée tu sais. Je veux dire, je veux pas que tu sois obligée d'être une autre toi, de jouer un rôle. Remarqua la blonde.

-Être reine fait que je suis toujours une autre, je joue un rôle en permanence. Rappela Regina en s'approchant pour attraper ses mains. Et je ne suis moi même que quand je suis avec toi. Alors allons y. Emma s'approcha un peu plus pour venir l'embrasser. Au fait, précision, toi tu vois mon visage, tout le reste du monde voit une rousse à la peau aussi pâle que toi, et aux yeux bleu.

-Moins belle que toi? Interrogea Emma.

-Je pense. Gloussa la reine.

-Alors ça me va. Parce que tu es à moi. Ronronna la blonde, en enlaçant son cou pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Et on rentre pas trop tard, je veux avoir le temps de profiter de toi.

-Tu veux profiter de la reine? S'offusqua faussement Regina, en la tenant contre elle.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus ma reine, tu es mon bandit. Provoqua Emma. Et putain c'est sexy. Gronda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Arrête de m'exciter Emma, comment veux tu qu'on sorte si tu fais ça? Tu sais bien que tu es ma faiblesse, alors arrête d'en jouer. Réprimanda la brune. Sa compagne gloussa faisant un petit pas en arrière. Comme personne ne me connait, on va se rendre dans le royaume, avec la magie, prête? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça. Vas-y. S'enthousiasma la blonde, en serrant un bras autour des épaules de la reine, son autre main enroulée autour du bord de la cape noire.

Regina passa un bras autour de ses hanches, et de son autre main elle fit un geste, laissant sa magie sortir, les entourant. La blonde adorait cette sensation de ne pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume, de voir le monde entier autour d'elles devenir flou jusqu'à disparaitre, avant que la fumée violette ne disparaisse ne faisant apparaitre un autre lieu. Cette fois ci, les deux femmes atterrirent derrière une maison. Les pieds sur le sol en terre, les deux femmes se lâchèrent. Emma regarda de chaque côté, pour se repérer et finit par comprendre où elles étaient.

-Au fait, tu as faim? Demanda la blonde en se souvenant qu'il devait être presque l'heure du déjeuné, et que sa compagne avait du manger très tôt le matin avant d'aller travailler.

-Peut-être un peu oui. Acquiesça la brune, s'en rendant compte à l'instant.

-Alors viens, on va aller se balader sur le marché, je trouverais des pâtisseries et toi des fruits, à moins que tu te laisses tenter. Sourit Emma en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

-Par contre Em', pas de bisou en public. Souffla Regina en la suivant pour aller vers le marché.

-Tu n'es pas la reine, pas besoin de te préoccuper de ton image. Rappela la blonde.

-Emma, la plupart du royaume se souvient de toi et ils savent que tu es la compagne de la reine. Veux tu vraiment être la compagne de la reine qui la trompe? Argua la brune.

-Non, ta raison. Alors tu es mon amie. Sourit Emma, avant de s'arrêter. Petit bisou avant? Fit-elle en faisant une moue pour l'attendrir.

-Tu es une adolescente Emma. Soupira la reine en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement. Aller, emmène moi, et arrête de fixer ma poitrine.

-Désolé, mais là, en même temps, elle est carrément mise en avant. Argua la blonde. Même si en y pensant c'est toujours le cas. Mais là c'est le nouveau style et tout, ça me rend toute chose. Admit-elle.

-Et bien allons mangé un morceau, et rentrons, tu fera ce que tu voudras de moi sous la couette. Assura la brune, sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

-Si les gens savaient que tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux de ton joli corps, ils te verraient moins terrifiante. Se moqua gentiment Emma, recevant un coup au bras. Allez viens, je t'emmène ma reine. Ajouta-t-elle en se remettant à marcher.

Les deux femmes gardèrent leurs mains liées et partirent sur le marché, la blonde menant la marche. Elle avait passé temps de temps entre les étales de couleurs, à déambuler entre les produits, avec une amie, Ruby ou Granny, ou même seule des fois. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette endroit plein de vie revigorant, elle cessait de suréfléchir, de penser à la reine, de se sentir épuisée, elle oubliait ses problèmes, ses douleurs, et ce qui lui faisait mal, elle laissait les choses couler en regardant les gens autour. Contrairement à elle, Regina ne venait jamais ou presque ici, les rares fois où c'était arrivé il n'était que question de montrer qu'elle était investi dans le royaume, ou après un temps de combat pour rassurer son royaume que tout allait bien, en fait elle venait au marché seulement pour des raisons politiques et sociales. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ici, et pourtant en cet instant, collée à Emma, leurs bras se frôlant, marchant entre les étales, elle prenait plaisir à être là. La musique simple, les voix des gens, les senteurs, les couleurs ça lui plaisait. Et puis surtout il y avait le sourire d'Emma. Celui ci valait tout l'or du monde. Regina aimait voir qu'il fallait seulement des choses simples pour la rendre heureuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des choses folles, la simplicité la rendait heureuse. Et le bonheur et la joie d'Emma, la rendait heureuse, elle. Malgré tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit durant toutes ces années sur le fait que l'amour n'existait pas, le véritable amour encore moins, et que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru, restant persuadée qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait la rendre heureuse, et quand elle était avec Emma elle comprenait plus que jamais que sa mère avait totalement tord. Le véritable amour existait, et les sentiments étaient autant une faiblesse qu'une force, Emma le lui prouvait, sans le savoir, chaque jour. Aujourd'hui encore, en souriant partout.

-Viens, les pâtisseries ici sont les meilleures! Après celles de Gran' évidemment! S'exclama Emma en attrapant sa main pour la tirer vers un étal.

Regina ne chercha pas, et la suivit, pour regarder les différentes gourmandises qui se présentaient devant elles. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de possibilités, elles en devenaient dingue, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma découvre maintenant le fait que derrière ses airs de reines à cheval sur la nourriture elle était finalement une fan de toutes les pâtisseries possibles et imaginables, elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop gourmande. La blonde glissa doucement son bras autour du sien, sans perdre sans sourire.

-Tu sais pas quoi choisir hein? Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

-Je dois le reconnaître, je ne sais pas lequel prendre. Reconnu Regina.

-Prends en plusieurs. Souffla la blonde. Je sais que t'essaye de le cacher, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que tu étais accro aux pâtisseries, je le savais avant qu'on soit ensemble. Argua-t-elle.

-Comment? Demanda la brune, surprise.

-Je faisais attention à toi, quand tu déprimais, tu renvoyais tout le monde et tu fais demander à Granny une orgies de pâtisseries. Je sais ce que t'aime. Sourit Emma. Elles se fixèrent avec un air attendri un moment avant que la blonde reprenne. Bon, je choisis pour nous?

Regina acquiesça en hochant la tête, et la blonde jeta un dernier oeil à l'étal, avant de sélectionner quatre pâtisseries. Elle prit la bourse à la ceinture de la reine-bandit pour payer le marchant, avant de le saluer avec un grand sourire. Elle entraina ensuite Regina dans la suite des étals, pour sortir du marché, et elles les fit s'arrêter près d'un muret en pierre, où elles s'assirent, un ruisseau passant de l'autre côté. Emma plaça les pâtisseries entre elles, les deux se faisant face.

-Tiens goûte ça. Sourit la blonde en lui tendant une pâtisserie.

La brune avala la moitié laissant Emma prendre l'autre. Elles en testèrent une seconde, se délectant du gout toute les deux.

-C'est délicieux, faudra qu'on revienne. Gémit de délice la brune.

-J'aimerais bien, oui. Sourit la blonde, avant d'attraper une troisième pâtisserie, et de la couper en deux pour en donner un morceau à la brune. Regina, je me demandais, pourquoi l'avis du conseil à un si grand impact et une si grande importance pour toi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant? Questionna Regina.

-Je lisais un livre en t'attendant ce matin, où il y une reine, et elle a les pleins pouvoirs. Du coup je me demandais, pourquoi toi tu me dis toujours que l'on doit faire ça ou ça pour avoir l'approbation du conseil et de tes conseillers. J'ai mis du temps à capter qu'en plus c'était pas les mêmes personnes. Gloussa Emma.

La reine rit à sa remarque, et attrapa la dernière friandise.

-Le conseil réunit les dirigeant des royaumes réunifiés. Commença Regina. Quand je suis arrivée sur le trône, à la mort de ma mère, j'étais jeune, et controlée par l'éducation avide de pouvoir de ma mère. J'ai fais cesser la guerre entre les royaumes grâce à la magie, et on a tous signé un traité de paix. Et dans celui ci il a été décidé que la plupart des grandes décisions concernants les royaumes et les dirigeants devaient être approuvées par le conseil, pour que tout soit fait en harmonie. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et tes conseillers alors? Demanda la blonde.

-Et bien lors de la guerre, je n'étais pas celle que tu connais. J'étais froide, calculatrice, dangereuse, maléfique, méchante. Cita la brune. Elle baissa les yeux. J'étais vraiment mauvaise Emma.

-J'étais enfant, mais je me souviens. J'ai vu qui tu étais à cette époque. Souffla Emma.

-Alors tu sais. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser que ça servait à rien d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs, il fallait que la guerre cesse. Alors c'était une des clause du traité de paix avec les autres royaumes. Je devais avoir des conseillers, pour m'empêcher de partir en vrille, pour que je ne sois pas seule aux commandes, et que je ne prévois rien de maléfique. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, ce qui était normal. C'était une mesure de prévention, et si je la garde aujourd'hui après tant d'années, c'est parce que tout de même ça me permet de m'alléger de quelques tâches qu'ils font pour le royaume. Expliqua la brune avec un sourire.

-Tu pourrais pas en prendre plus alors? Rit la blonde, la faisant glousser. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis avant? Je suis toujours en train de dire que tu es pas assez avec moi, et que je pense que tu veux trop tout gérer seule, alors qu'en vérité tu délègues un peu déjà. Remarqua-t-elle plus posément.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dû peut-être, oui, mais je le fais depuis tant de temps, que j'avais oublier que je le faisais. Sourit Regina. Emmène moi voir des coins que t'aiment bien avant qu'on rentre.

-J'ai envie de te déshabiller Regina, on pourrait rentrer maintenant. Souffla Emma.

-Ma belle, j'ai tout autant envie de te déshabiller que toi, mais j'ai aussi envie d'en savoir plus sur la toi d'avant moi. Alors allons nous balader, encore un peu. Expliqua la brune, avec un sourire.

Emma grogna, avec un léger sourire, elle avait envie d'elle, mais en même temps elle était ravie de voir que sa compagne voulait la connaitre encore mieux, elle cherchait à savoir chaque détail d'elle. Alors elle se leva, attrapant sa main, et la tira pour l'emmener avec elle. Les deux femmes se baladèrent dans le royaume un moment, la blonde l'emmenant voir la taverne où elle avait passé des soirées mémorables avec ses amis, le bord de la rivière où elle allait s'entrainer à la lecture, l'endroit de son premier baiser, lui racontant plein d'anecdotes de son enfance. La brune souriait à chaque souvenir, sauf ceux qui concernaient la vie amoureuse de sa belle, là elle rebroussait le bout de son nez. Les deux femmes passèrent la plupart de l'après midi à se balader, se racontant des bouts de leurs passés, la brune rebondissant sur ceux de la jeune femme.  
En fin d'après midi, un peu fatiguées, les deux décidèrent de rentrer au palais, et Regina utilisa la magie une fois de plus les ramenant dans leurs appartements, les revigorant avec cette sensation de légèreté. Arrivées dans la chambre, elles firent tomber leurs capes, et Regina vint se coller à la blonde, enlaçant ses hanches.

-Attends. Stoppa Emma.

-Quoi? Je t'ai reluquée dans ton pantalon moulant toute la journée, tu peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Se plaignit la brune, en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ma reine, je suis folle de toi. Assura la blonde en se penchant déposant un baiser juste au dessus du sein découvert dans son décolleté. Mais je veux être sûre que tu as levé le sort, et que je fais l'amour à ma reine et pas à la rousse que les autres voyaient.

-Le sort est levé. Assura Regina, avec un grand sourire.

-Bien. Murmura Emma en portant ses mains au lacet du haut de la reine pour commencer à le dénouer. Parce que y a que à toi que je veux faire l'amour.

-Mon Emma. Souffla la brune en venant capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

Les deux femmes firent tomber les vêtements avant de tomber sur le lit, évacuant l'excitation et le désir ressentit toute la journée, pendant des heures.  
Le soleil se couchait, quand Emma sortit de la salle de bain, entourée d'une serviette. Elle se figea en souriant quand elle vit le diner sur la table basse, et Regina dans sa robe de chambre fine, bien décolletée, assise dans le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle.

-Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai très faim après cette journée. Sourit la brune, en grignotant.

-Je meurs de faim, j'enfile ma robe de nuit et j'arrive. Accepta Emma, avec un sourire.

-Ou tu restes comme ça. Provoqua Regina, en laissant son regard glisser sur ses jambes nues.

-Vu ton regard, je vais m'habiller. Je veux manger et pas que tu me manges. Argua la blonde, en allant se changer.

-La Emma provocatrice, j'adore. Gloussa la brune.

Emma se changea, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour se mettre à manger avec elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, Regina détaillant sa compagne, souriant devant son bonheur à elle. Emma avait l'air d'aller bien, d'être vraiment heureuse, d'avoir aimé sa journée.

-Ma belle? Appela-t-elle.

-Oue? Marmonna la blonde, la bouche pleine en la regardant.

-Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Je veux te voir sourire plus souvent comme aujourd'hui. Alors, on pourrait faire ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui plus souvent non? Proposa la brune.

Emma avala sa bouchée avant de sourire timidement.

-Tu es sérieuse? Demanda-t-elle. La reine hocha la tête. Je me fou d'où on va, que tu sois toi ou toi avec l'apparence d'une autre, je me fiche de ce qu'on fait, mais je veux passer plus de journées comme celle ci, oui. Sourit-elle en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en caressant sa joue pour l'embrasser un peu plus.

Emma sourit encore plus, venant chercher un baiser un peu plus long, avant de se coller dans ses bras pour finir son repas de leur journée en amoureuses.


	6. 5 : Union.

Regina soupira, assise dans sa chaise autour de la table du conseil. Elle était arrivée au château du royaume blanc grâce à la magie quelques minutes avant, pour la réunion avec les autres dirigeants. Le conseil avait été réuni parce que d'après eux tous il y avait une histoire urgente à réglé, ce qui avait coupé son moment avec Emma. Elle avait passé la matinée à faire son rôle de reine, puis avait déjeuné avec Emma dans la cour du palais, avant d'être entrainée par elle dans la bibliothèque, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Mais à peine s'était elle assise quelques minutes avec la blonde que l'un de ses conseillers l'avait trouvée pour lui dire que le conseil l'attendait. Résultat elle avait rapidement embrassé son Emma, avant de s'excuser et de la laisser pour le reste de la journée. Elle s'était de suite envolée pour le royaume blanc et était arrivée en découvrant que tout les souverains étaient déjà là. Alors elle avait prit place.

-Puis je savoir la raison de ce rassemblement imprévu? Demanda-t-elle, déjà agacée d'être ici et d'être -apparemment- la seule non au courant de la raison.

-Vous. Répondit rapidement Arthur, le roi de Camelot.

-Je vous demande pardon? Grogna la brune. Mon royaume se porte parfaitement bien il assure les échanges commerciaux, nous avons aucun soucis, alors j'aimerais biens avoir ce que vous me reprochez.

-Ça ne concerne pas ton royaume directement, mais toi Regina. Fit sa demie soeur. Et qu'on soit claires, Elsa, Merida, Aladdin et Jasmine, et moi même ne somme pas d'accord, nous estimons que ce qu'ils veulent eux ne nous concernent pas. Mais au vote, ils étaient six et nous cinq. La majorité l'emporte.

-Alors que ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire, parle. S'agaça Regina, qui détestait qu'on prépare le terrain ainsi.

Un silence s'en suivit. Regina bouillait, alors que tout les autres se dévisageaient. Blanche, soupira face à la lâcheté de tous, ile avaient peur de la fureur de la reine noire.

-Nous pensons qu'il serait bon pour votre royaume, mais aussi pour le traité de paix entre les nôtres, que vous épousiez Emma. Argua la reine blanche.

-Sérieusement? S'offusqua la brune.

-Il serait bien de clarifier les choses sur vous, que les royaumes soient au courant de votre statut marital, de plus cela renforcerait votre image auprès des royaumes. Appuya la reine Eva.

-Je me fou de l'image que je peux avoir dans vos royaumes. Je suis respectée et aimée dans le mien, je ne vais pas me marier pour votre bon plaisir. Gronda Regina.

-Le mariage avec Emma n'est pas envisagé? Demanda posément Eric.

-Non. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Répondit la brune, dans un grognement, elle ne voulait pas avoir de compte à rendre, et ne voulait pas non plus devoir parler de sa vie privée au conseil.

-Vous devez vraiment épouser Emma, vous êtes reine, vous devez en assumer les conséquences. Il est de notre devoir à tous de suivre les conventions établies depuis des siècles. En tant que roi et reine, nous devons épouser rapidement les personnes avec qui on est. Argua Léopold.

-Des conventions qui ont des années, qui peuvent évoluer. Il y a plusieurs années de cela, la présence d'Emma dans ma vie aurait été refusée parce qu'elle est une femme. Tout comme la compagne d'Elsa, Honeymaren, elle ne serait pas accepter. Elle et moi ne serions pas reines si nous avions suivies les vieilles conventions. S'agaça Regina. Alors ils faut apprendre à faire la part des choses. J'épouserais Emma quand il sera temps.

-Vous parlez d'Elsa et Honeymaren, elles sont fiancées, trois mois après l'annonce de leur couple. Répliqua Charmant.

-Nous étions ensemble depuis six mois quand nous avons annoncé que nous étions ensemble. Donc nous nous sommes fiancées après neuf mois ensemble. Ajouta Elsa, défendant la brune. Et Honeymaren a fait sa demande de son propre chef, sans être poussée à le faire. Tout comme Charmant avec Blanche, ou Aladdin avec Jasmine, ou Eric avec Ariel.

-Je prends le partie d'Elsa et ma soeur. Ajouta Zelena, appuyée par la seconde rousse autour de la table. Elle demandera Emma en mariage quand elle sera prête.

-Je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Interrompit Arthur. Si Emma est votre véritable amour comme vous nous l'avez affirmé il y a huit mois de cela, vous ne devriez pas être effrayée à l'idée de la demander en mariage. Provoqua-t-il.

Regina grogna, posant ses mains sur la table, repoussant la chaise, se mettant debout, un air dur et agressif sur le visage, accentué par son maquillage noir assorti à sa robe. L'ensemble des dirigeants sentit un pique de peur passer dans leurs colonnes vertébrales.

-Je demanderais Emma en mariage, quand je le désirerais. Elle est mon véritable amour, c'est donc à moi et elle de décider de notre avenir. Gronda la reine. Je remercie ma soeur, Elsa et Merida de me soutenir, parce que les autres je plains vos royaumes d'avoir des dirigeants si fermés et ancrés dans des anciennes conventions stupides qui n'ont pas évolué avec notre monde. Le conseil est fait pour réglé les soucis concernant les royaumes, la paix et l'entente que nous avons établie. Ma vie personnelle, ma vie de femme, ne concerne que ceux que j'implique. J'épouserais Emma quand nous l'aurons décidé, elle et moi. Décida-t-elle. Maintenant, la prochaine fois que vous me faites appeler pour un conseil d'urgence, il y a intérêt d'y avoir une vraie urgence. Gronda-t-elle, avant de faire un rapide geste laissant sa magie l'emporter.

Elsa et Zelena étaient les deux seules autres dirigeants à avoir de la magie, mais Regina restait la plus puissante, et elle avait aussi une capacité à la théâtralisation qui la rendait époustouflante. Alors elle était toujours fière de ses sorties, et ce jour ci encore. Elle arriva dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Elle soupira bruyamment et pinça son nez, le coude posé sur le bord de son bureau. Elle était en colère. Elle pensait au mariage depuis des semaines à vrai dire, mais maintenant que le conseil avait mis son nez là dedans elle se sentait mal. Elle avait peur qu'Emma pense que sa demande en mariage était un acte politique et non d'amour. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue. Et ce sentiment trouble dura pendant une semaine. Sept jours où elle se creusa la tête pour savoir ce qui était le mieux, sept jours durant lesquels Emma la trouva étrange, comme si elle était perturbée, et elle ne cessait de lui demander si elle allait bien, si tout allait bien entre elles. Regina avait beau la rassurer, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse, devait elle oui ou non faire sa demande à sa belle Emma? La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé cette dernière semaine -et qui n'avait pas changé depuis huit mois de relation- c'était les nuits d'amour, les deux femmes avaient un désir inépuisable, une petit flamme brulait entre elles sans jamais s'éteindre, et ni la blonde ni la reine n'allait s'en plaindre. Les deux femmes s'aimaient plus que tout, alors ce soir là, en quittant son bureau, Regina traversa le palais, avec une idée claire de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rentra dans leurs appartements, et sourit en voyant la blonde installer en robe simple devant le miroir.

-Bonsoir ma belle. Sourit la brune en allant vers elle.

Emma sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vue, et se tourna rapidement vers elle.

-Ma reine. Sourit la blonde en tendant les bras. Regina s'approcha, pour enlacer ses hanches et Emma drapa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Tu restes avec moi pour la soirée? Demanda-t-elle en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

-Bien sur. Je ne bouge plus d'ici. Assura la brune en venant embrasser sa mâchoire. Je reste près de toi. Ajouta-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres devant son oreille. Je me disais qu'on pouvait se faire dresser la table sur le balcon, qu'en dis tu? Proposa-t-elle dans un souffle près de son oreille, juste avant de mordiller légèrement le lobe.

-J'aime tes idées ma reine. Sourit Emma. J'avais l'impression que tu étais loin de moi ces derniers temps, que tu t'écartais, alors j'aime te voir revenir avec tes idées romantiques. Souffla-t-elle contre son visage, la brune jouant avec son oreille.

-Je t'aime Emma, se sera toujours le cas, même quand j'ai la tête dans le flou et trop de chose à penser tu restes mon bel amour. Assura Regina en caressant ses hanches, la tête redressée pour regarder les yeux verts.

-Quand ta tête est trop pleine, parle moi, je peux t'aider peut-être. Souffla la blonde.

-Ce qui m'aiderait c'est un bon repas avec toi après un long baiser. Sourit la brune.

Emma sourit bêtement, et inclina légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la table soit dressée sur le balcon, les laissant seules en face à face sous le ciel étoilé, la brune ayant mit des petites boules lumineuses dans l'air autour d'elles en plus pour les éclairer. Elles commencèrent à manger en discutant simplement, profitant du moment, la blonde était heureuse de retrouver sa compagne, avec son sourire et son attitude qu'elle avait toujours eu avant cette dernière semaine étrange.

-Regina? Appela la blonde, la coupant dans sa phrase.

-Oui? Répondit la reine surprise, en la regardant finissant son dessert.

-J'ai fais quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, et j'ai trouvé que la magie noire ne peut pas devenir blanche, mais que l'inverse est possible. Alors je me demandais si ta magie avait toujours été noire? Demanda Emma.

-Elle l'a toujours été parce que j'ai appris la magie avec ma mère et que la sienne était noire, alors elle m'a enseigné la magie noire. Répondit Regina. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça?

-Pour...pour rien. Se débina Emma. Et toi si tu me disais pourquoi tu es bizarre depuis que tu es allé au royaume blanc en urgence? Est ce que le conseil t'a dit des choses méchantes, horribles, qui te rendent dingue? Un des dirigeant à été vulgaire? Méprisant envers moi et ça t'énerve? Insultant et t'as perdu ton calme?

-Arrête. La stoppa la reine, amusée. Rien de tout ça. Mais le conseil est en partie responsable de mon attitude. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Raconte moi. Appuya la blonde en s'appuyant sur la table, ayant fini.

Regina la fixa dans les yeux, admirant les prunelles vertes et le petit sourire qui se formait. Elle hésita une seconde, et agita la main, laissant sa magie emporter la table et les chaises, les laissant debout et seules sur le balcon près de la rambarde. Les deux femmes se firent face, et Regina passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Par réflexe, cette dernière posa ses mains sur les épaules de la reine, étonnée, en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Emma, voudrais tu m'épouser? Proposa Regina, sa main libre présentant une bague en or avec une pierre blanche dessus.

La blonde se figea regardant l'anneau et les yeux de la brune, tour à tour, une expression béate sur le visage, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes dans le plus grand des silences pour se remettre de cette surprise soudaine.

-Deux choses. Marmonna Emma. De un, oui je veux t'épouser, devenir ta femme, ta reine. Accepta-t-elle avant d'enchainer rapidement. De deux, ça tombe vraiment bien que tu fasses ta demande maintenant, parce qu'il semblerait que je sois enceinte. Admit-elle dans une petite grimace apeurée.

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'adopter un visage béat, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire tombée.

-Pardon? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je suis enceinte. Répéta la blonde.

-Tu...tu..tu es enceinte? Bégaya Regina, n'en revenant pas.

-Je n'ai pas perdu de sang depuis environ soixante jours, alors j'ai été faire appel à ton médecin. Souffla Emma, tentant de s'expliquer. Ton médecin magique, celui que tu m'avais fait voir après l'agression avec ton garde.

-Et? Interrogea la brune.

-Et bien je suis enceinte. Appuya Emma, avant de glisser son annulaire dans l'anneau que la brune tenait toujours entre elles deux. Donc je pense que l'on devrait se marier rapidement, avant que je ne sois trop grosse, pour accueillir notre enfant dans les règles des souverains.

-Tu connais les règles des souverains? Releva Regina.

-J'ai passé la journée, après avoir vu ton médecin, à la bibliothèque, à me renseigner. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je sais qu'on peut faire un bébé avec ma magie et celle du véritable amour et tout ça, mais je pensais que c'est quelque chose qui pouvait arriver seulement quand les deux amours ont la volonté de faire un enfant, ce qui n'était pas notre cas, comme on en avait jamais parlé. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et bien il semblerait qu'on est fait notre bébé. Murmura Emma, avant de regarder sa bague. Notre mariage et notre bébé, c'est ça nos jours à venir. Sourit-elle.

-C'est parfait ma belle. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Les bras d'Emma se serrèrent autour de ses épaules, la collant plus à elle en se pressant complètement contre son corps, Regina la serrant autour de ses hanches. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement à en perdre le souffle, puis la blonde détacha leurs lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux, leurs nez s'effleurant.

-Si tu étais bizarre cette dernière semaine, c'est parce que le conseil refuse notre union? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Au contraire. Répondit Regina sans la lâcher. Ils m'ont demander de venir parce qu'ils veulent que je t'épouse. Ils m'ont même demander de te demander en mariage. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et alors? Où est le problème? Questionna Emma.

-J'ai eu peur que tu penses que je te demandais en mariage parce que le conseil le voulait. Reconnu la brune. J'avais peur que tu penses que ma demande était motivée par des raisons politique et non de coeur. La vérité c'est que je pense au mariage depuis plusieurs semaines, et que je cherchais comment m'y prendre, avant qu'ils me le demandent. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes. Souffle la blonde avec un sourire. Et tu m'as fais un bébé, si ça c'est pas une preuve de véritable amour, j'y comprends plus rien. Gloussa-t-elle.

-J'ai le droit de t'aimer plus? S'amusa la reine, en glissant ses mains vers les cuisses de sa compagne pour la soulever dans ses bras.

-Pas trop tu risquerais de me faire un deuxième bébé. Rit Emma en s'agrippant à ses épaules, le visage légèrement au dessus de celui de la femme.

-Je te rassure, la magie ne permet pas ça. Un bébé à la fois veux tu. Gloussa Regina en l'emmenant dans leurs appartements, allant vers le lit.

-T'as intérêt à te contrôler, maintenant. Ordonna la blonde, amusée. Et je pensais pas dire ça à une femme un jour. Rit-elle, alors que sa fiancée la posait sur le lit au milieu des coussins.

-Et je pensais pas devoir apprendre à me contrôler. Rit la brune en s'allongeant sur elle, pour venir l'embrasser.

Impatiente elle usa de la magie pour les débarrasser de leurs vêtements, les laissant nues, leurs peaux entrant en contact, les faisant frissonner.

-Regina...Geignit la blonde, en laissant glisser ses ongles sur le dos de la jeune femme qui dévorait son cou.

-On va voir un bébé. Souffla Regina en se baissant pour embrasser le ventre encore plat de la blonde. Notre bébé à nous. Murmura-t-elle en continuant d'embrasser le ventre, et de caresser la peau pâle.

-J'ai besoin de toi entre mes jambes et pas sur mon ventre ma reine. Supplia Emma en se tortillant, toujours plus excitée. Tu parleras au bébé plus tard.

Regina obéit, c'était l'une des rares situations de la vie où elle obéissait du tac au tac. Alors elle la rendit dingue, et les rôles s'inversèrent ensuite. Elles y passèrent la nuit, fêtant dignement leurs fiançailles et la grossesse.  
Deux semaines plus tard, alors que le mariage s'organisait, Regina prit une décision en pleine séance avec ses conseillers. Elle les laissa seuls, sans un mot et s'échappa vers la cour du palais, sachant que la blonde y était. Elle la trouva allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, caressant son ventre. Pour le moment personne -en dehors de Ruby et Granny- savait pour la grossesse. Elles avaient décidé de se marier, puis d'annoncer la grossesse, pour faire croire aux habitants et royaumes que tout était bien respecté, et que tout était fait dans les règles. Seulement ce matin, Regina avait réalisé que sa fiancée avait prit du ventre, Emma étant toute fine et musclée, la moindre rondeur de grossesse se voyait tout de suite.

-Emma, ma belle. Appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant debout près d'elle.

-Hey ma reine. Sourit la blonde en se redressant assise. Tu m'aides? Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Regina l'aida, et la fit se mettre debout, face à elle, avant de passer un bras autour d'elle.

-Tu vas bien? S'assura la brune.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sourit Emma.

-Vous êtes deux maintenant, j'ai donc encore plus d'inquiétude à te donner. Sourit Regina. Je suis venue te chercher, parce que j'ai changé d'avis sur quelque chose, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi en me faisant aveuglément confiance.

-Je hais aller quelque part sans savoir pourquoi, mais pour toi je veux bien. Accepta la blonde en caressant la joue de sa reine.

Regina sourit un peu plus, et vérifia la tenue de sa fiancée. Emma portait une robe blanche simple, alors qu'elle elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une veste rouge fermée avec ses talons hauts. Elles pouvaient y aller comme ça. Elle agita sa main dans l'air, les enveloppant dans une fumée violette. Quand celle ci se dissipa, elle était dans une salle, près d'une table ronde et large, avec des chaises ornementées qui portait toute un symbole.

-On est où? Demanda Emma.

-Arendelle. Répondit la brune. Jour de conseil des royaumes. Souffla la brune.

Emma jeta un oeil aux chaises.

-Depuis la dernière fois il y a quelqu'un en plus non? Demanda la blonde.

-Honeymaren, la fiancée d'Elsa, la reine d'Arendelle. Elle siège au conseil pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Expliqua Regina. D'ailleurs..Fit elle en agitant sa main, faisant se doubler la chaise noire avec le symbole de leur royaume. Tu as ta chaise aussi, tu pourras siéger ici, en tant que mon épouse, reine et mère de notre héritier. Sourit-elle.

-Je sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois enceinte, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie d'être seconde reine. Admit Emma, avec un léger sourire.

-Dieu c'est quelque chose qui m'excite. Souffla Regina en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

La blonde eu tout juste le temps de rire, que la porte du palais s'ouvrit. Les autres dirigeants arrivèrent tour à tour, Zelena avec sa magie, tout comme sa soeur, et sourit en voyant que la blonde était présente. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Emma resta hésitante, mais sa compagne lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il y eut un silence, tout les dirigeants face à face, se regardant, tous détaillant la blonde, étonnés de la voir ici, mais qu'elle aie en plus un siège.

-Bien, personne ne veut parler, alors je le fais. Grogna Regina. Premièrement Emma à sa place ici, au même titre que Honeymaren, et tout les époux et épouses qui ne sont pas de sang royal autour de la table. Deuxièmement, notre mariage aura lieu dans seize jours, et vous y êtes tous conviés, vous recevrez l'invitation dans les règles bientôt. Argua-t-elle. Troisième et dernière nouvelle, qui ne sortira pas de cette salle. Emma porte un héritier.

Les yeux ronds de chacun et la mâchoire tombée, firent sourire Regina, qui se sentait forte, elle avait véritablement l'impression d'avoir cloué tout le monde sur place, surtout avec la dernière nouvelle.

-Un héritier? En elle? Comment être sûr qu'il est de sang royal? Argua Léopold, avec un air dédaigneux envers Emma.

La blonde, mal à l'aise, glissa ses bras autour de son ventre, pour le protéger, se sentant comme en danger.

-N'allez pas trop loin Léopold, on vous ne pourrez pas rentrer dans votre royaume vivant. Gronda Regina.

-Sérieux, sis' comment c'est possible? Demanda Zelena.

La brune sourit légèrement, sa soeur était seulement curieuse et intriguée, et ça lui faisait plaisir, parce qu'elle savait qu'au moins autour de cette table elle avait le soutien sincère de quatre personne en dehors d'Emma.

-Magie. La mienne, et celle du véritable amour, je savais ça possible, mais je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien et si facilement. Répondit Regina, avant de reprendre rapidement. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, ça concerne ma vie personnelle. Toujours est-il que le mariage et la descendance sont assuré, le prochain qui me pose problème avec ma vie privée, en payera les conséquence.

-Aucune menace autour de cette table. Rappela blanche.

-Retourne avec les cuicuis et les fleurs bleues et laissent moi faire ce que je veux. Gronda la brune.

-Donc, pouvons nous reprendre le conseil. Intervint Elsa. J'ai un mariage à préparé, une cérémonie ce soir pour mon royaume, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec vous.

Regina arqua un sourcil, Elsa était une souveraine timide et calme, si elle en arrivait à perdre patience c'est que vraiment elle était agacée. En même temps la moitié de cette tablée désapprouvait le couple formé par Elsa et Honeymaren, tout comme ils désapprouvaient celui d'Emma et la reine noire, parce qu'il ne rentrait pas dans les codes royaux, et Regina en devenait dingue de voir qu'elle fermeture d'esprit avait la plupart des souverains. Durant tout le conseil, la brune n'intervint pas, écoutant à peine les problèmes mineurs abordés, alors que contrairement à elle, Emma était très attentive, s'intéressant aux choses et au fonctionnement du conseil, se disant que si elle devait y assister à l'avenir en tant que reine, c'était l'occasion de comprendre comment ça marchait. Le conseil finit, Regina approcha sa compagne d'elle, et les enveloppa de sa magie pour rentrer. Durant les quinze jours qui suivirent elles préparèrent le mariage à venir, et la veille du grand jour, Zelena arriva, s'installant dans les appartements voisins à ceux de sa soeur et d'Emma, Elsa et Honeymaren, Merida étant logées dans les appartements royaux en face. Elles étaient arrivées quelques jours avant, et Emma s'était liée d'amitié avec elle, surtout avec Elsa, les deux ayant beaucoup de points communs. Le soleil tombait doucement, Emma était sur le lit en robe de nuit, sortie du bain depuis peu, avec Regina près d'elle, lisant un grimoire, alors qu'une de ses mains vaguait sur sa cuisse.

-J'ai pris un peu de ventre. Remarqua Emma.

-Tu en es à presque cent jours, c'est normal. Répondit la brune en lisant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit grandement, laissant voir Zelena et Elsa qui rentrèrent, la rousse trainant l'autre femme qui était plus timide.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là?! S'offusqua Regina en se redressant, fermant le grimoire. Ce sont nos appartements, vous auriez au moins pu frapper.

-Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais on ne m'en a pas laissé la possibilité. Rétorqua Elsa.

-Oh ça va! C'est pas la fin du monde. Soupira Zelena en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous sommes là car étant donné que c'est la nuit précédent le mariage qui arrive vous devez dormir séparément.

-Hors de question. Je la laisse pas sans moi. Argua rapidement Regina, en resserrant sa main autour de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-On est pas du genre traditions nulles de mariage. Ajouta Emma.

-Mais celle ci vous allez la faire. Assura la rousse.

Les deux fiancées échangèrent un regard, et la blonde esquissa un sourire.

-Je pourrais dormir avec Rub', elle attend que ça, et puis c'est elle et Gran' qui vont me préparer demain. Alors en soit se serait plutôt normal. Sourit doucement Emma.

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Regina, en remontant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, laissant comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les deux.

-Tout ira bien pour le bébé et moi, et on se voit demain pour se marier. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser avant de sortir du lit et de s'approcher des deux. Tu prends soin d'elle Zelena, et Elsa tu m'emmènes. Décida-t-elle.

Rapidement Emma se retrouva avec sa meilleure amie Ruby, Elsa retournant auprès de sa fiancée, laissant la blonde se coucher avec Ruby. Elles avaient dormi dans le même lit tant de fois, mais la dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était quand Emma c'était disputé avec sa compagne, alors se retrouver en cette soirée particulière était véritablement agréable et plaisant pour les deux. Couchées dans le lit les deux, face à face, Ruby passa le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre légèrement rond.

-Tu es enceinte de la reine. C'est vraiment un truc de fou. Sourit-elle.

-Et je me marie avec elle demain. Sourit Emma, une main sur le bas de son ventre.

-Si je t'avais dit que tout ça allait arriver il y an un, t'y aurais cru? Demanda Ruby avec un sourire.

-Pas du tout. Rit la blonde. Tu m'aurais dit que j'aurais couché avec la reine, ça ok, mais que ça deviendrait mon véritable amour, ma femme, et la mère de mes enfants conçus avec de la magie, non j'aurais rit et t'aurais accusé d'avoir trop bu. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Ce qui aurait été probable. Rit Ruby, en passant un bras autour de sa tête, se collant à elle. Vous êtes belles avec la reine.

-Je sais. Sourit bêtement Emma.

-Comment va se passer le reste de ta grossesse? Demanda la brunette.

-Et bien Regina dit qu'on aura avec la magie la sureté qu'il va bien dès qu'elle vérifie avec son médecin. Et je me suis renseignée beaucoup, il peut y avoir plein d'effet, par exemple il est probable que notre enfant aie de la magie, il est aussi possible que moi aussi j'en ai tant que je suis enceinte. Enfin on verra bien. Sourit Emma. Je veux juste que mon bébé se porte à terme.

-Tout ira bien. Assura Ruby. Mais faut que tu dormes pour être belle demain, c'est ton grand jour.

Emma serra le drap contre elle, et toujours face à sa meilleure amie, elle s'endormit rapidement.  
Le lendemain, le royaume était en effervescence, préparant le château et la cour de ce dernier prête. Regina passa la matinée à tout mettre en place grâce à la magie, supervisant ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'Emma était la tête dans un seau, à cause des nausées, soutenue par Elsa, Honeymaren, Merida et Ruby, qui allait et venait pour elle, tout comme Zelena qui passait entre les deux mariées. En fin de matinée, la blonde allant mieux, avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, de Granny et le couple d'Arendelle, elle se prépara. Ses cheveux furent noués dans sa chignon bas, et deux petites mèches lâchées encadrant son visage. Elle fut maquillée légèrement, puis debout sur une chaise pas trop haute, les quatre femmes l'aidèrent à s'h'bailler. Sa robe avait été pensée et cousue par les couturières, sur les ordres de Regina et elle. Donc sa reine n'avait pas vu la robe mais avait une idée large de ce qu'elle était. Le buste et le début de ses seins découverts, un col carré, des manches longues moulantes, un haut qui faisait pensé qu'un corset était là remontait ses seins, et le jupon bouffant et épais tombait au sol, le bord de la robe glissant sur le sol au moindre mouvement d'Emma. Le haut était blanc lisse parfait, et le jupon l'était aussi mais par dessus un fin tissu brodé était attaché à la taille et drapé sur le bas de la robe. Pour finir le tout, une traine partait du col de sa robe et tombait sur le sol, traînant derrière elle. Elle était parfaite, et le collier en or offert quelques temps avant par la reine autour de son cou, elle souffla un coup, prête. Accompagnée de ses amies, qui s'étaient toute faites belles, elles allèrent à la porte devant la cour. Toutes les femmes l'embrassèrent avant d'aller s'installer dans la cour, alors que Granny jetait un oeil.

-C'est à toi. Tu te souviens? Tu marches, tu rejoins la reine et vous vous retrouvez pour traverser dans l'allée entre les invités. Rappela la femme.

-Je sais Gran', tout va bien, je vais m'en sortir, rejoins Rub'. Sourit Emma.

La femme prit ses mains dans les siennes, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Et si tes parents avaient pu être ici ils le seraient aussi. Souffla Granny. Tu es magnifique, et tu feras une reine et une mère parfaite. Assura-t-elle.

Emma lui offrit un sourire ému et la plus âgée embrassa son front avant de la laisser. Derrière les portes, la blonde souffla un coup, ajustant sa traine, derrière elle, elle posa ses mains sur son jupons bouffant, et prit une respiration juste avant que les portes s'ouvrent. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté de l'entrée dans la cour, les autres portes s'étaient ouvertes, laissant voir Regina dans un pantalon blanc extrêmement moulant, et taille haute, sur lequel elle portait une veste fermée en croisé, blanche avec un col noir, en queue de pie, l'intérieur noir se voyant ainsi. Sur son épaule tombait ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, tiré sur le côté gauche, pour tomber sur son côté droit. Hissée sur des hauts talons, elle avança élégamment face à sa future femme, derrière tout le monde. Les lèvres rouge sang s'étirèrent dans un tendre sourire en voyant Emma. Et elles se rejoignirent dans l'axe de l'allée, derrière tout le monde. Leurs mains se lièrent.

-Tu es époustouflante. Souffla la blonde.

-Et tu es merveilleuse Emma. Sourit la reine, qui n'en revenait pas de la beauté de sa fiancée.

La blonde sourit encore plus, avant de passer son bras dans celui présenté par la brune, sa main reposant sur l'avant bras légèrement replié de Regina. Côte à côte elle avancèrent vers l'homme qui allait officier leur mariage. Elles traversèrent l'allée, et se placèrent de nouveau face à face devant l'officiant, l'assemblé les regardant. Les dirigeants des royaumes avaient tous répondu présents, et les deux mariées n'ayant pas vraiment de famille, en dehors de Zelena, Ruby et Granny, il n'y avait personne de leur famille, alors les gens présents se limitaient à des rois et reines, et si ça avait effrayé Emma au début, finalement elle s'en fichait, ceux qui l'importaient était au premier rang, et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était épouser la reine. La cérémonie se fit dans les règles royales et fut plutôt longue, mais finalement les questions arrivèrent.

-Regina, reine du royaume noir, voulez vous prendre pour épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, Emma Swan? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, je le veux. Acquiesça la brune en exerçant une petite pression sur les mains de la blonde, après lui avoir passé l'anneau en or à son doigt.

-Emma Swan voulez vous prendre pour épouse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, Regina, reine du royaume noir? Interrogea l'officiant.

-Oui, je le veux. Sourit grandement Emma, en glissant sa bague à son annulaire.

-Alors en présence de nous tous, vous devenez aujourd'hui reines du royaume noir, ensemble, vos vies sont liées, et ce pour l'éternité. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Invita l'homme.

Regina tira la blonde vers elle, pour l'enlacer, sentant les bras d'Emma s'enrouler autour d'elle aussi. Collées, elles partagèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la blonde quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la reine.

-Le bébé m'a fait vomir toute la matinée, j'ai cru que le mariage aurait jamais lieu. Gloussa la blonde, alors que tout le monde applaudissait.

-Je le gronderais quand tu seras nue dans le lit. S'amusa la brune. Maintenant, nous devons assurer comme des reines avant de se retrouver ce soir dans le lit.

Un autre baiser, et la brune usa de sa magie pour faire apparaitre le buffet et les chaises pour tout le monde, laissant tout les invités prendre leurs aises. L'officiant partit, Regina fit apparaitre les deux trônes, et dans un sourire, elles s'assirent côte à côte malgré la robe imposante de la blonde. Cette dernière regarda tout les rois et reines devant elle, et pour une fois elle eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait peut-être être une reine et pas seulement se tenir aux côtés de la reine.


	7. 6 : Addition.

Emma soupira discrètement, une main posée sur son ventre rond de sept mois. Reine depuis cinq mois, elle avait pris l'habitude d'assurer quelques actes de reine, comme assister aux doléances. Alors en ce jour, elle était assise sur son trône aux côtés de la reine -sa femme- qui elle prêtait bien attention à tous, répondant aux demandes. La blonde tourna le regard vers sa femme, et esquissa un sourire. Depuis leur mariage beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Sans vraiment rien faire, Emma avait obtenu le respect des nobles et des autres dirigeants des royaumes. Elle avait compris après plusieurs semaines que si elle était enfin respecté c'était pour deux raisons. La première, elle avait épousé la reine, devenant dirigeante du royaume à ses côtés, elle n'était plus vue comme une simple domestique qui couchait avec la reine, car pour la plupart des gens avant le mariage elle était seulement ça. La seconde raison, elle était enceinte, elle portait donc la vie venue de la reine, par conséquent elle apportait un héritier, ce qui rassurait les riches du royaume et les autres rois et reines du traité de paix. L'annonce de la grossesse avait été faite une vingtaine de jour après le mariage, quand le ventre de la blonde avait commencé à grossir un peu trop pour être aisément caché. Alors depuis Emma se faisait respecter, sans aucun soucis, sans rien faire, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le fait d'avoir gagner en autorité, avait calmé toute les tensions avec sa femme. Quant à cette dernière, elle était devenue surprotectrice et gaga de la blonde. Elle prenait soin de sa femme déjà avant, mais depuis qu'elle la savait enceinte, elle la chouchoutait, s'assurant qu'elle allait vraiment bien, pour être sûre que son bébé allait bien, mais que sa femme n'encourait aucun problème. Elle voulait son bébé, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa femme, elle avait besoin de sa famille entière. Alors Emma avait pu découvrir le côté étouffant et adorateur de la brune, sa manière d'être niaise en lui parlant et en s'adressant à son ventre, et sa manie de lire tout ce qui concernait les grossesses pour tout prévoir parfaitement bien. Avec la magie de Regina, les deux femmes avaient réaménagé leurs appartements. La petite pièce collée à la chambre des reines avait été décorée et prévue pour un enfant. Elles en avaient parlé, et tant que leurs enfants était un nourrisson ils serrait dans son berceau à côté de leur chambre, leur permettant de l'entendre si il pleurait, mais leur donnant quand même de l'intimité. Et puis quand il serait plus grand, la chambre changerait, serait agrandie et bien fermée pour que lui même aie son intimité.

-Emma?

La blonde sursauta et regarda la brune.

-Oui? Bégaya-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient seules.

-Tu rêvassais, ma belle. Sourit Regina. Tout va bien?

-Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, rien de plus. Assura Emma. On pourrait aller se reposer?

La reine se leva, et tira la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant de les envelopper dans un tourbillon de magie. Elles arrivèrent sur le balcon de la chambre, enlacées.

-Dans le fauteuil ici, ou dans le lit? Demanda la reine.

-Lit. J'ai réellement besoin de m'allonger, ce bébé est lourd, j'ai mal aux jambes. Expliqua la blonde.

Sa femme l'entraina vers le lit, et l'aida à s'installer dans les coussins. Elle avait réellement peur que sa femme aille mal, qu'elle se blesse, où quoi que se soit.

-Tu veux manger? Boire? Proposa la brune.

-Non, ça va, tout va bien. Assura Emma avec un léger sourire. Tu es trop inquiète. Je suis enceinte, c'est normal que j'ai besoin de repos, ça ne veut pas dire que quelque chose va mal. D'accord ma reine? Rassura-t-elle.

-Je veux juste que vous alliez bien. Soupira Regina en allant s'allonger près de sa femme, sa tête sur sa poitrine et un bras autour d'elle et de son ventre.

-Et on va bien. Tout va bien. Promit la blonde avec un sourire en caressant les cheveux bruns. Surtout quand notre femme préférée s'enroule autour de nous.

-Préférée? Y en a d'autres? Releva la reine.

-Et bien dans notre vie, il y a aussi tata Ruby, tata Zelena, tata Elsa et Honeymaren, et même tata Merida qui m'envoie des nouvelles, elle n'a pas de magie pour venir me voir elle. Sourit Emma. N'empêche que notre préférée c'est maman Regina.

-Maman Regina. Releva la brune, les yeux brillants.

-Tu es maman Regina et je suis maman Emma. Sourit la blonde en continuant de caresser sa tête. Des fois je me demande, comme on en a jamais parlé, si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte par hasard, aurions nous fait un bébé?

-Évidemment. Mais peut-être pas dès le début, pas aussi tôt. Peut-être que j'aurais essayé de profiter de ma femme, j'aurais probablement décidé de t'emmener en voyage, je t'aurais fait l'amour en continu, et ensuite nous aurions parlé bébé. Confia Regina en caressant le ventre rond de sa femme. Mais comme ça c'est très bien aussi. Même si quand les dirigeants ont su que notre bébé avait été conçu avant le mariage, le conseil nous a fait des histoires, je m'en fiche. Eux et leurs conventions de vieux. Soupira-t-elle.

-On a toujours tout chamboulé ma reine, alors une fois de plus ou de moins. Gloussa Emma. Et j'en ai rien à faire des gens, du conseil, maintenant qu'ils me considèrent un peu plus, si ils me font une quelconque remarque je les envoi bouler. On touche pas à ma famille. Gronda-t-elle, avant de sursauter quand le miroir explosa.

-Emma, pas encore. Je fais changer ce miroir tout les deux jours au moins. Soupira la brune en se redressant.

-Je suis désolée, je contrôle pas et puis c'est la faute de ton bébé si j'ai de la magie. Se défendit la blonde.

Depuis qu'elle avait dépassé les trois mois de grossesse, Emma avait fait preuve plusieurs fois de capacité magique. La première fois que c'était arrivé, elle en était à quatorze semaines de gestation, au lit avec Regina, nues ensemble depuis des heures.  
 _Alors que les deux femmes étaient à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme, Emma au dessus de la brune, les murs tremblèrent, et quand la blonde, se redressa assise sur sa femme, criant son plaisir, une boule de feu partit de sa main pour s'écraser dans le mur. Si Regina écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas, sa femme elle ne vit rien, complètement submergée par le plaisir, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas sur le dos, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Regina. Alors qu'elle voulait la remercier et l'embrasser, elle remarqua son air épuisé._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma reine? Demanda-t-elle haletante._

_-Tu...Tu n'as rien vu? Marmonna Regina._

_-Vu quoi? Interrogea la blonde._

_-Tu a fais trembler la chambre et par dessus tout tu viens de cramer notre mur. Raconta la brune en montrant la tache noire dans le mur._

_-Mais..je..comment c'est possible? Bredouilla Emma, n'en revenant pas, en regardant la tâche._

_-Je ne sais pas. La seule explication que je vois c'est que enceinte de mon bébé créé par la magie, ça te donne des pouvoirs. Expliqua Regina, avant de se pencher sur le ventre de sa femme. Mon coeur, tu donnes de la magie à maman alors? Gloussa-t-elle._

_-Tu crois qu'il se pourrait que je fasse des bêtises avec la magie comme je ne contrôle pas? Remarqua la blonde, un peu mal à l'aise et surprise._

_-Je ne sais pas, mais on verra ça plus tard, on était parties dans quelques chose de bien plus intéressant avant tout ça. Sourit la brune._

_Emma gloussa, la serrant contre elle, pour l'embrasser passionnément, oubliant de suite la magie et ce qu'il venait de se passer au profit de sa compagne._  
Depuis les semaines avaient passé, Emma n'avait absolument pas appris à contrôler la magie, et avait provoquer plusieurs catastrophes. Elle avait fait s'effondrer un mur que Regina avait reconstruit dans la seconde. Elle avait expulser la brune en arrière, la faisant tomber sur les fesses, lors d'une de leur dispute. Elle avait fait poussée plus rapidement les plantes, alors qu'elle était couchée dans la cour au milieu des fleurs, ce qui l'avait fait paniquer, et sa femme avait couru vers elle pour tout contrôler. Elle avait fait exploser plusieurs vitres, balancer des boules de feu partout sans le vouloir et Regina avait du contrôler des potentiels incendies et réparer du verre brisé. Mais surtout à chaque fois que la blonde s'emportait elle brisait les miroirs à proximité, et la reine devait alors les faire remplacer. Elles avaient fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, avait consulté le médecin magique de la reine, mais tous disait la même chose. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, mais ça pouvait arriver. Le bébé étant le fruit du véritable amour, et conçu grâce à la magie de la reine, il était possible que Emma aie alors des pouvoirs magiques. Ce que personne ne savait c'est si c'était temporaire et juste le temps de sa grossesse, ou si la blonde allait avoir de la magie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
Et ce soir encore, Emma ne contrôlait rien.

-Peut-être que je devrais te donner des cours de magie. Remarqua Regina.

-Pardon? S'étonna la blonde.

-Bien que ta magie soit blanche à toi, ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange étant donné que c'est un morceau de ma magie que tu as en toi, je pourrais t'entrainer, pour que tu apprennes à contrôler. Histoire que tu ne mettes pas le feu au royaume. Ironisa-t-elle sur la fin.

-Je ne vais pas mettre le feu au royaume. Gronda la blonde en la poussant sur le lit, agacée.

-Emma, ma belle, tu sais que je t'aime, et que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais depuis que tu as commencé à avoir des capacités magiques, je te jure que tu me fais peur des fois. Tu exploses les vitres et les miroirs au moindre saut d'humeur c'est à dire souvent étant donné que tu as de nombreux sauts d'humeurs actuellement probablement dû à la grossesse. Remarqua Emma.

-Je n'ai pas de saut d'humeur. Gronda Emma. Tu sais quoi? Va t'en, laisse moi tranquille. Bouda-t-elle.

Regina, assise sur le lit, retint tout commentaire sur le fait que son attitude actuelle était une preuve de sa capacité actuelle a passé d'une humeur à l'autre.

-Ma belle, ne t'énerve pas, c'est pour te protéger, toi et l'enfant que tu portes. Tenta la brune.

-On va très bien. Grogna Emma, les bras autour de son ventre. J'en ai marre que tout le monde prennent des pincettes pour me parler. J'ai le respect des gens parce que je suis enceinte, se sera comment après la naissance? Tout le monde va se remettre à me mépriser? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Assura Regina en se rapprochant, pour venir poser ses mains sur son ventre. Tu es la reine, Emma, et lui sera un prince ou une princesse. On se fiche de ce qui arrivera, tant qu'on est ensemble on peut battre tout le monde. Sourit-elle.

-J'étriperais bien ce Léopold et ce Arthur en premier. Ils m'énervent à se croire supérieurs, mieux que toi, tout ça parce que tu n'es pas exactement dans les conventions souveraines. Gronda la blonde.

-Ils sont idiots, nous le savons toutes les deux, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas d'héritier pour le moment, alors on peut espérer que les prochains souverains qui monteront sur leurs trônes seront mieux. Remarqua la brune. Est ce qu'un bain avec moi pourrait te réconforter et t'apaiser?

Emma réfléchit une seconde et finit par acquiescer. Alors avec l'aide de la reine, elle se glissa dans le bain. Elle pensait sincèrement que son ventre ne pouvait pas grossir plus, et pourtant durant les derniers mois elle grossit encore plus. Elle était de plus en plus épuisée, et avait abandonné les déplacements dans le château pour assurer le rôle de reine, et les conseillers, le royaume et le conseil lui pardonnaient, étant donné qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher. Regina avait décider de travailler avec elle, alors elle gérait tout ce qu'elle pouvait depuis son lit, sa femme allongée près d'elle. Ce jour là, il faisait tellement beau que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, l'air entrant dans la chambre, Emma allongée en petite robe simple, regardait la brune qui lisait un grimoire en prenant des notes.

-Gina? Appela la blonde.

Le nouveau surnom de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était bloquée dans son lit, et Regina l'aimait, encore plus parce qu'elle savait que sa mère aurait haït que quelqu'un déforme son prénom, mais quand ça venait de la blonde, Regina aimait tout.

-Oui ma belle? Répondit-elle sans détacher ses yeux des lignes.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, c'est important, ça nous concerne, nous deux et le bébé, et l'avenir. Alors ferme ce grimoire. Réclama Emma.

La reine releva la tête, fermant le grimoire, fixant sa femme.

-Tu es devenue très autoritaire. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et tu adores. Grogna la blonde.

-Oui, quand je peux te faire l'amour, j'adore, mais depuis trente jours tu ne peux plus. Marmonna Regina en venant se coller contre sa femme, appuyée sur la tête de lit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre sur son ventre rond.

-Je suis trop enceinte et épuisée pour ça, et c'est entièrement ta faute. Reprocha Emma, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme. Ça me manque aussi.

-On reprendra quand tu seras prêtes, tout va bien. Assura la brune.

-Tu n'iras jamais voir ailleurs, même si je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi pendant des semaines? S'assura Emma.

-Jamais. Je t'aime, et je ne veut faire l'amour qu'avec toi. Promit Regina. Alors, dis moi, de quoi voulais tu discuter?

-Je veux des bébés. Souffla Emma en caressant son ventre. J'ai toujours voulu être une maman, mais je pensais pas que ça arriverait, encore moins quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'on peut avoir des enfants. J'en veux.

-Tu es enceinte, on va en avoir. Sourit la brune, sans comprendre.

-J'en veux plusieurs. Précisa la blonde en appuyant le dernier mot.

-Oh..Souffla Regina, comprenant. Et bien si c'est ce que tu veux nous aurons plusieurs enfants. Accepta-t-elle.

-Mais dis moi que c'est aussi ce que tu veux et pas juste pour me faire plaisir. S'assura Emma, en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Emma, reprit la reine en tenant son visage d'une main, je t'aime, et j'aime notre bébé. Si tu veux plusieurs enfants, je le veux aussi. En toute sincérité, je n'ai jamais pensé à être mère, parce que je ne pensais que je serais un jour aimée. Et quand c'est arrivé, j'étais tellement heureuse avec toi, dans ma petite bulle de bonheur, que j'ai pas pensé à tout ça. Raconta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Mais je veux ton bonheur, et avoir des enfants c'est plus de bonheur encore, alors nous aurons plusieurs enfants, mais je ne veux pas non plus en avoir à perdre le contrôle, okay?

-Ça me va. Disons qu'on avance et on verra. Sourit la blonde.

-On avance et on verra. Confirma la brune en venant l'embrasser. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est votre bonheur, à toi et le bébé. Rappela-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Avec ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte. Assura Emma. Je t'aime. Sourit-elle bêtement.

-Moi aussi. Souffla Regina dans un sourire. Veux tu que j'aille faire faire le diner? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oh oui, je meurs de faim. Accepta la blonde, en tapotant dans ses mains d'excitation.

-Alors j'y vais. Sourit la brune.

Elle lui offrit un baiser avant de sortir du lit. Elle quitta la chambre, allant dans les cuisines et commanda les plats importants et préférés de sa femme en ce moment. Elle patienta en parlant avec Ruby et Granny qui prenaient des nouvelles de la blonde, celle ci ne bougeant plus, elle ne venait pas les voir dans la journée, et elle manquait aux deux femmes. Une fois le plateau prêt, Regina, dans sa flemmardise, usa de sa magie pour faire flotter le plateau à sa suite. Elle avait faim elle aussi, et hâte de se poser dans le lit avec sa femme. Seulement quand elle entra dans leurs appartements, elle ferma la porte, une fois le plateau entré aussi, et quand elles tourna, elle vit Emma, une main crispée sur le drap, l'autre sur son ventre.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Ginaaaaa..! Geint la blonde en la voyant. Je...Je vais avoir notre bébé...J'ai mal. Se plaignit-elle.

-Maintenant? Demanda la brune en se précipitant vers elle, alors que le plateau s'était effondré sur le sol.

-C'est pas moi qui décide! S'exclama Emma avant de hurler de douleur en se tordant dans les oreillers, alors que la brune prenait sa main. J'ai perdu les eaux! Et j'ai super mal! Aide...Aide moi Gina. Supplia-t-elle.

-Tu respires, je vais chercher le médecin et l'accoucheuse. Décida Regina avant d'embrasser son front. Tout va bien aller je te le promets.

Elle se précipita à la porte, envoya un garde chercher son médecin, l'autre l'accoucheuse et revint auprès d'Emma. Elle l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement au milieu du lit et des oreillers, se mettant à côté d'elle, tenant sa main que la blonde compressait à chaque nouvelle douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Le médecin arriva avec l'accoucheuse rapidement.

-Je vais placer un sort sur vous pour diminuer la douleur, ça devrait vous aider. Expliqua l'homme.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, elle gémit de douleur, avant que je tue quelqu'un. Grogna-t-elle.

L'homme murmura quelques paroles en elfique, Emma le reconnu, mariée à une grande sorcière l'aidait à en connaitre plus. La magie fit rapidement effet, diminuant un peu la douleur.

-Vous avez commencer le travail, le bébé sera bientôt là. Informa l'accoucheuse qui avait placer les jambes de la blonde pliées et ouvertes face à elle, pour la laisser voir où la jeune reine en était dans son travail.

-Gina, s'il te plaît. Supplia la blonde en compressant sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ma belle? Demanda Regina, en caressant son front, agacée de se sentir si inutile.

-Je peux pas faire ça sans toi. Haleta Emma. J'ai besoin de toi.

La brune, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une blouse se faufila dans le dos de sa femme, pour s'asseoir entre elle et les oreillers. Une jambe de chaque côté d'Emma, ses mains dans les siennes, son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde, elle plaça un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu peux le faire, je le sais. Assura la brune. Tu peux le faire mon amour.

-Il va falloir pousser à la prochaine douleur. Informa l'accoucheuse.

Les mains d'Emma se crispèrent sur celles de sa femme, leurs doigts entremêlés, et elle se tordit contre elle, en poussant de toutes ses forces. Elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois alors que la brune la soutenait en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes.

-Allez encore majesté, et ça devrait être bon, la tête et les épaules sont là. Confia la femme.

-Tu entends Emma? Notre bébé est presque là. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa mâchoire. Encore un petit effort et tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle.

Emma hurla en poussant de toutes ses forces. Et alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le corps de sa femme, des pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce. L'accoucheuse coupa le cordon, et enveloppa le nouveau né dans une couverture pour le donner à Emma. Le nourrisson sur le ventre de la blonde, dans les bras des deux femmes.

-Oh mon dieu. Il est magnifique. Soupira Emma en regardant les petites joues rondes et les cheveux bruns. Elle-il? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un petit garçon garçon, majestés. Informa l'accoucheuse avec un sourire. Vous allez bien, je vous laisse.

Le médecin magique prit le relais, grâce à un sort le bébé se retrouva tout propre dans la couverture immaculée, contre ses mères. Un second sort le lit était comme neuf, et Emma toute propre. Sûr que tout le monde allait bien, le médecin se retira les laissant tout les trois.

-On a un petit garçon. Murmura Regina en passant le bout de son index sur le nez rond et la joue de son fils.

-On est mamans. Sourit la blonde. Il lui faut un prénom.

-J'avais des idées pour une fille, mais par pour un petit garçon. Reconnu la brune, toujours bien installée derrière sa femme, les serrant tout les deux.

-Moi j'en ai une. Souffla Emma en tournant légèrement la tête. Elle regarda les yeux bruns et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Henry.

-Hen..Henry? Interrogea la reine, sentant l'émotion la submerger. Comme..comme mon père?

-Comme ton père, oui. Sourit Emma. Tu es d'accord? Notre petit Henry?

-Oui, notre Henry. Accepta Regina en laissant quelques larmes coulées. Elle embrassa la tempe de sa femme. Je t'aime.

-Et je suis épuisée. Gloussa la blonde, la tête basculée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Tu as mis notre fils au monde, tu as le droit de te reposer. Sourit la brune.

-Avant on doit se mettre d'accord pour les rôles de parrain et marraine, c'est important comme Henry est un héritier. Remarqua Emma.

-Oh j'adore quand tu es si studieuse et respectueuse des règles. S'amusa gentiment Regina en embrassant son cou. On a pas vraiment d'homme important dans notre entourage. Alors j'aurais tendance à dire deux marraines et pas de parrain.

-Ruby. Souffla la blonde. C'est comme ma soeur, elle est un de mes piliers. Je sais qu'elle est pas exactement ce que le conseil attend mais-

-Rien à faire du conseil, Ruby sera sa marraine. Zelena sera la deuxième. Assura la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Assura alors Emma en venant l'embrasser. Et toi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Henry. Souffla-t-elle en venant embrasser son front.

-Veux tu te reposer ou je fais appeler Ruby et Granny pour qu'elles rencontrent notre fils? Demanda Regina, en caressant le petit corps emmailloté.

-La famille d'abord. Fait appeler ta soeur et Elsa. Réclama la blonde.

Lançant d'abord un sort pour faire prévenir les deux magiciennes loin d'elles, dans leurs royaumes, elle s'occupa de sa famille présente ensuite.

-Gardes! Appela-t-elle ensuite. L'homme ouvrit alors la porte. Allez chercher les cuisinières Ruby et Granny.

Le garde obéit et disparu. Le calme reprit possession de la pièce, laissant aux deux femmes le temps d'admirer leurs fils qui était calme et éveillé dans leurs bras, son regard marron vert passant d'une mère à l'autre, il les découvrait tout autant qu'elles le découvraient. Elles étaient mamans. Le regard de la brune remonta sur sa femme. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle en arriverait là, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Une femme magnifique et intelligente, avec un caractère de chien qui savait lui tenir tête, ce qui était parfait pour elle. Elle avait une femme qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, et qui n'essayait pas de la changer. Et maintenant, l'improbable de l'improbable était arrivé. Elle avait un enfant, un petit bébé à chérir chaque jour, un morceau d'elle et de son grand amour. Un petit être qui respirait, bougeait, qui était merveilleux et magnifique et qui était pur. Regina pouvait sentir qu'il avait de la magie, mais une magie blanche et belle, et son coeur était d'une pureté à toute épreuve, encore plus que celui d'Emma. Alors qu'elle rêvassait sur sa famille, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Granny et Ruby arrivèrent rapidement.

-Chérie tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Granny en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde.

-Oui, très bien. Sourit Emma. Je suis maman. Souffla-t-elle.

-Il est trop craquant, j'aurais envie de le manger. Souffla Ruby, assise sur le bord du lit, où la blonde lui avait montré, penchée au dessus de l'enfant.

-Tu ne touche pas à mon fils. Gronda la blonde.

-C'est donc un petit garçon . Sourit Granny en caressant la tête du nourrisson. Vous allez bien majesté? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui très bien. Sourit Regina, un sourire près à déchirer son visage.

-Elle a rien eu à faire. Gloussa Emma, avant de recevoir un coup sur l'épaule. Nous vous donnerons son nom quand la soeur de Regina et Elsa seront là. Fit-elle.

À peine ses mots dit qu'une fumée verte apparaissait, laissant voir une rousse flamboyante, suivit de peu par une fumée blanche, laissant voir Elsa avec une autre rousse.

-J'ai ramené quelqu'un. Sourit Elsa.

-Je voulais voir le bébé. Fit précipitamment Merida en allant vers le lit pour s'agenouiller dessus, en appui sur ses bras pour regarder le bébé.

Zelena s'était approchée pour s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur, alors que la reine d'Arendelle avait suivit Merida au bout du lit. Regina sourit en voyant tout le monde, et replaça ses bras autour de son fils, avec ceux d'Emma.

-Alors tout le monde, voici notre fils Henry. Présenta-t-elle.

-Comme ton père. Releva Zelena en la regardant.

-Idée d'Emma. Sourit la brune.

-Elle te connait bien. Gloussa la rousse. Si ça avait été une fille vous l'auriez appelée Cora? Se moqua-t-elle amusée.

-Hors de question! S'exclama de suite Regina. Mon père était un homme bien, qui se laissait mener par ma mère, mais un homme bon. Contrairement à ma mère, qui était horrible, alors jamais mes enfants ne s'appelleront Cora, ni si ça avait été une fille, ni les prochains. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Les prochains? Releva Elsa.

-J'ai dis que je voulais plusieurs enfants et j'obtiens toujours tout avec Gina. Sourit fièrement Emma avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser la joue de sa femme. Et encore une chose à vous dire. Les marraines.

-N'ayant pas de figure masculine importante, on a décidé d'avoir deux marraines et pas de parrain. Précisa Regina.

-Ça va faire du grabuge au conseil. Rit Zelena.

-Fais attention, où tu vas être destitué de ton titre de marraine. Provoqua Emma.

-Je..je suis..la marraine? Marmonna la rousse, choquée.

-Et oui. Sourit sa soeur. Tata et marraine. Ça te va?

Zelena se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa soeur, serrant ses épaules de son bras, l'étonnant au plus haut point. Les deux soeurs avaient été élevées séparément une grande partie de leurs vies, elles avaient longuement eu une relation conflictuelle et très complexe, mais depuis quelques années ça c'était apaisé. Elles s'entendaient bien mieux, mais pas de là à être démonstratives comme ça.

-Bien, reprit Emma, et la seconde marraine, est ma soeur et ma meilleure amie. Sourit-elle en regardant la brunette. Partante Rub'?

-Oui, oui. S'enthousiasma Ruby en venant embrasser Emma partout sur le visage.

-Arrête de faire ça on a plus huit ans. Et fais attention à mon fils. Rit la blonde. Elle laissa un moment de calme. Elsa et Merida vous serez les prochaines marraines, promis. Granny, tu seras la grand-mère, ma mère n'étant plus là, et on a décidé que nos enfants ne connaitrait pas l'existence de Cora avant un moment, alors on a vraiment besoin d'une grand mère et je vois pas qui mieux que toi pourrait le faire. Sourit-elle.

-Se serait avec grand plaisir Emma, Majesté. Sourit Granny.

-En y pensant, dans des moments famille comme celui ci, Ruby, Granny, vous pouvez m'appeler Regina. Sourit la brune. Mais pour le moment, Emma a besoin de repos alors, pas que je vous mette à la porte, mais-

-Mais tu nous mets à la porte. Rit Zelena.

-En quelques sorte. S'amusa Regina. Vous êtes toutes les bienvenues. Vos appartements de la dernière fois sont à vous.

Toute leur famille partit, allant tous retrouver un lit, pour se reposer. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules avec leurs fils, et Regina sortit de derrière sa femme. Elle prit alors son fils dans ses bras, celui ci dormant. Elle le berça quelques minutes, embrassa son front, et alla le mettre dans le berceau, apportant ce dernier près de leur lit. Puis elle se changea et aida Emma à faire de même. En robe de nuit, elles se couchèrent, Regina allongée dans le dos de sa femme, les deux gardant un oeil sur le berceau dans la pénombre.

-Repose toi Emma. Souffla la brune.

-J'aime pas qu'il soit loin. Murmura la blonde.

-Il est juste à côté du lit, tout va bien ma belle. Sourit Regina. Dors maman.

Emma se cala un peu plus contre sa femme, tenant sa main contre son ventre. Les deux femmes mirent quelques minutes mais finirent par s'endormir, prête à se réveiller au moindre cri de leur fils.


	8. 7 : Évolution.

Henry avait un an et paradait à quatre pattes dans la cour du château, alors que tout leurs proches étaient là. Emma parlait avec Elsa, tout en ne lâchant pas son fils des yeux, alors que la brune était avec sa soeur. Emma était devenue une maman poule, incapable de lâcher son fils, ayant toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle assurait quand même plusieurs morceaux du rôle de reine, les doléances, les soirées, les conseils avec tout les dirigeants des royaumes, mais elle refusait de prendre un rôle plus important dans le royaume noir, car Regina le faisait déjà très bien, et en plus elle refusait de délaisser son fils.

-Henry! Appela-t-elle en se précipitant quand elle le vit aller vers les rosiers. Henry arrête tes bêtises. Grogna-t-elle en l'attrapant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je te l'ai dis vingt fois, les rosiers ça pique. Se serait bien que tu comprennes. S'amusa-t-elle en embrassant son visage.

Le bébé était vêtu d'une petite salopette marron avec un haut rouge dessous, fait par les couturières. Il avait des cheveux toujours aussi bruns, tout comme Regina, mais son regard c'était éclairci, il n'était pas aussi vert que celui de la blonde, mais presque. Il était d'un tempérament calme et serein, mais c'était aussi un enfant très curieux, alors depuis qu'il gérait le quatre pattes il allait partout et découvrait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait aussi fait preuve de magie, plusieurs fois, et au vu de son âge il était puissant mais ne contrôlait rien, un peu comme Emma enceinte, il balançait des boules de feu et faisait éclater les miroirs et les vitres quand il était triste ou en colère. Regina cherchait encore un moyen de brider sa magie sans pour autant créer des conséquences sur la santé de son fils. Emma elle n'avait plus aucune magie, et elle préférait, ça lui évitait d'avoir à apprendre à contrôler.

-Notre fils t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs? Sourit Regina en s'approchant, voyant que sa femme essayait de tenir Henry qui gigotait pour retourner à l'aventure.

-Il veut découvrir les rosiers. Les rosier, Regina! S'exclama la blonde. Il va se blesser à vouloir partir à l'aventure.

-Mais comme tu ne le lâches jamais du regard tout va bien. S'amusa la brune. Allez donne le moi un peu.

La blonde sourit, en plaçant l'enfant dans ses bras. Regina s'était encore plus ramollie au contact de son fils. Elle était devenue tendre, affectueuse, accro à son enfant, et même un peu niaise. Elle l'était déjà devenue un peu au contact d'Emma, et après leur mariage un peu plus, puis encore après la naissance d'Henry, elle l'était devenue encore plus. Emma se demandait même si elle n'allait pas devenir une vraie guimauve quand elles auraient plus d'enfants. Parce que la maternité, la vie avec Henry, avait accentué l'envie de la blonde d'avoir plus d'enfants, elle voulait agrandir la famille, mais elle sentait que c'était encore trop tôt, alors elle attendait le bon moment pour en parler avec Regina.

-Ma famille est quand même très jolie. Sourit Emma en voyant son fils agripper le haut de la robe blanche et souple de sa femme.

-On est magnifique. Sourit Regina. Et la plus belle c'est maman Emma, n'est ce pas mon chéri? Fit-elle en embrassant le nez de son fils. Hein maman est la plus belle?

-Maman! S'exclama l'enfant en rebondissant dans ses bras.

Les deux femmes se figèrent. Henry était dégourdi, avait fait ses premiers pas -même si il préférait encore le quatre pattes- mais il n'avait jamais dit un mot, enfin pas avant aujourd'hui.

-Henry? Souffla la blonde en caressant sa tête brune.

-Maman! Répéta l'enfant en regardant la blonde.

-Oh mon coeur tu as dis maman. Marmonna Emma les larmes aux yeux, alors que sa femme était toujours stoïque le petit dans ses bras, et que tout les invités les regardaient avec un sourire. Gina?

-Il..a dit maman...Bredouilla la brune en regardant son fils. Pour toi et pour moi. Je..J'ai des fois l'impression qu'il t'aime plus, et je me sens perdue, mais je suis sa maman comme toi et il le sait. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ma reine. Soupira la blonde attendrie en venant l'embrasser, un bras autour d'elle, l'autre autour de son fils. Il a dit maman pour nous.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en lui offrant un baiser. Et toi aussi mon Henry. Ajouta-t-elle en venant embrasser son front.

-Maman! Répéta l'enfant en regardant les deux, se secouant dans leurs bras. Maman! Maman!

-Oui mon coeur, on est tes mamans. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Et si on soufflait tes bougies mon Henry?

-Prends le, je vais chercher le gâteau. Proposa Regina.

La blonde récupéra leurs fils, l'embrassant partout en le gardant contre sa hanche. Alors que ses amies venaient vers elle, pour embrasser l'enfant.

-Maintenant que tu dis maman, tu dois apprendre à dire tata. Argua Zelena en regardant les yeux verts du petit. Ta-ta. Allez, ta-ta.

-Maman! S'exclama l'enfant en s'accrochant au cou de la blonde.

-Laisse mon fils tranquille. Rit Emma. Allez, Hen' maman t'emmène voir maman et le gâteau. Sourit-elle en embrassant le petit nez de son fils accroché à elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table avec son fils dans les bras, et quelques secondes après sa femme apparaissait avec un énorme gâteau dans un bouffée violette.

-Voilà pour mon petit prince. Sourit la reine, avant de placer le gâteau sur la table.

-Maman, elle adore faire des grands effets d'arrivée. Se moqua Emma.

-C'est ça qui te plaît chez moi. Gloussa Regina en se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Tu adores que je te surprennes. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Anniversaire de notre fils. Rappela la blonde, évitant le rougissement. Aller, allume la bougie.

Regina claqua des doigts faisant soupirer la blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme aimait beaucoup trop faire des effets de style, elle voulait toujours impressionner, et elle était une reine, alors elle voulait marquer les esprits. La bougie allumée, les invités derrière elles et de l'autre côté de la table, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, et prêtes, elles tinrent Henry entre elles deux. Elles firent un décompte, et se penchèrent avec leur fils vers le gâteau, pour souffler avec lui, l'enfant n'ayant pas comprit le principe du gâteau d'anniversaire et de la bougie. Cette dernière éteinte, les applaudissements se firent et Henry s'en ficha éperdument, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le gâteau. Emma le tenait, mais l'enfant était penché vers le gâteau, essayant d'en attraper avec ses petites mains potelées.

-Bien ton fils, il ne pense qu'à manger. Se moqua doucement la brune.

-Tu vas arrêter, oui? Tu nous aimes tout les deux je te rappelle. Souffla Emma.

Léger sourire aux lèvres, Regina se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, alors que leur fils était entre elles deux en train d'essayer d'attraper le gâteau. Mais quand ses mamans s'embrassèrent, il se redressa dans les bras pour les séparer, poussant avec ses petits bras.

-Mamans! Mamans! Appela-t-il.

-Petit prince, laisse moi embrasser ta maman. Rit la brune en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Venez manger du gâteau plutôt. Interrompit Zelena, alors que Granny servait tout le monde.

Ruby et Granny avaient une journée sans travail pour l'anniversaire d'Henry, l'une étant la marraine, l'autre la grand-mère, mais malgré ça, elles avaient passé la journée à s'occuper de tout, à vérifier les verres et les assiettes. Elles servaient maintenant le gâteau à tout le monde, et elles passèrent la fin de la journée à s'assurer que tout le monde avait tout, même si Emma leur avait dit de s'arrêter. La fin de journée tombant les invités rentrèrent, devant retrouver leurs royaumes, Granny et Ruby retournèrent dans leurs chambres commençant à l'aube le lendemain, et les reines rentrèrent dans l'appartement avec leur fils une fois que celui ci aie reçu des bisous de tout le monde. Dans leurs appartements, la porte de la chambre d'Henry ouverte, la blonde alla le poser dans son parc de jeu au sol sur un tapis. La chambre était assez grande, haut sous le plafond, au centre le berceau avec le mobile au dessus, une armoire sur le côté, et un parc de jeu devant la fenêtre. Emma s'assit contre celle ci surveillant son fils.

-Ma belle? Appela la brune depuis leur chambre à elles.

-Avec Henry. Répondit Emma. Elle vit alors sa femme arriver. Il a une nouvelle dent qui pousse, il bave. Signala-t-elle.

-Il ne pleure pas. D'habitude il est en larme quand il a une dent qui pousse. Remarqua Regina en s'accroupissent près de son fils, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

-Il pleure quand elles arrivent, mais là elle a déjà à moitié poussé. Donc il bave juste. Rétorqua la blonde.

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire quand elle vit sa femme regarder Henry en ouvrant grand la bouche pour que l'enfant fasse de même, ce qui permit à la brune de regarder la dent qui poussait dans le fond.

-Effectivement elle est bien sortie. Remarqua Regina. Mon petit prince tu baves partout. Souffla-t-elle gentiment avant d'embrasser sa tête alors que l'enfant était repartit avec un jeu. Elle s'approcha alors de sa femme, et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Juste nous deux quelques secondes.

-Ma reine. Soupira Emma en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

La brune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se perdant dans un long baiser avec elle.  
Deux mois plus tard, les deux femmes étaient au château de DunBroch, la reine Merida ayant demander un conseil. Quand le couple du royaume noir arriva, tout le monde était déjà là, Elsa et Honeymaren venant juste de s'asseoir. Le couple était marié depuis presque un an et demi, Emma avait assisté à leur mariage quand elle était très très enceinte, et les liens avec Elsa s'étaient renforcés surtout qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec sa femme.

-Alors. Commença Merida, quand tout les rois furent assis. Je sais que la nouvelle que j'ai a vous annoncer, va une fois de plus vous départager. Je vais me marier, et donc le rôle de deuxième dirigeant va être occupé. Annonça-t-elle.

-Et c'est une femme. Sourit Regina, fièrement assise sur sa chaise.

La blonde à côté d'elle, frappa son bras, la réprimandant d'un regard. Merida la fixa avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

-Une guerrière. Affirma-t-elle. En fait, c'est encore un peu plus compliqué que ça, elle a servi l'armée de l'empereur de l'empire oriental, son royaume, avant de vivre quelques temps au royaume blanc, puis d'autres, et elle venue ici, je l'ai alors rencontrée. Sourit-elle à Regina. Elle sera donc mon épouse, et la seconde reine de mon royaume. Je vous préviens comme nos règles l'imposent, mais je ne veux pas de remarques déplacées, merci. Finit-elle.

-On peut la rencontrer? Demanda Emma avec un sourire.

La rousse se déplaça autour de la table, allant ouvrir les portes en bois, laissant apparaitre une femme à la peau mate, avec de longs cheveux bruns et lisse, des yeux légèrement bridés, et une armure fine, avec une épée à la taille. En la voyant, le sourire d'Emma s'élargit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa femme, et ce que tout le monde vit quand la blonde se leva, alors que Merida faisait approcher sa fiancée.

-Mulan? Interrogea la blonde.

-Emmy? Souffla la nouvelle arrivante. J'en reviens pas! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Emma se serra conte elle, les bras autour de son corps.

-T'étais partie où? Souffla la blonde.

-Remplacer mon père dans la guerre, auprès de l'empereur. Expliqua Mulan. Ma petite Emmy, tu m'as manquée. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis reine du royaume noir. Sourit la blonde, en se reculant la regardant dans les yeux.

-Super drôle Emmy. Rit la guerrière. La jeune femme lui sourit en haussant les sourcils. Tu es sérieuse? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Très. J'ai épousé la reine, et j'ai même eu un enfant avec elle. Gloussa Emma.

-Attend, la Emma dont Merida m'a parlé c'est toi? Questionna Mulan, les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant pas.

-Je m'appelle Emma je te signale. Rit la blonde.

-T'as toujours été Emmy pour moi. Gloussa la femme.

Regina à côté, agacée de ne pas avoir de réponse en cette situation, décida de se lever.

-Emma, explication? Demanda-t-elle, le plus posément possible.

-Oh.. Sursauta la blonde, comme si elle se souvenait d'un coup qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mulan vivait au royaume noir quand on était enfant. C'est en partie mon père qui lui a apprit à se battre. On était amies gamines et avec Rub' on était un trio infernal, ta mère nous aimait pas d'ailleurs. Plaisanta-t-elle. Puis un jour elle est partie, j'avais dix sept ans non? Mulan à côté acquiesça. Et je l'ai jamais revue. Sourit-elle. Donc, Mulan, ma femme, Regina la reine du royaume noir. Ma reine, Mulan. Fit-elle.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent poliment la main avec un sourire.

-Et Rub' et Granny vont comment? Demanda la guerrière.

-Trop bien, faut que tu viennes avec Merida au palais la prochaine fois, tu pourras rencontrer notre fils comme ça en plus. Sourit la blonde. Gina c'est possible?

-Emma. Grogna la brune qui détestait ce surnom en public. En parlant de notre fils, on doit pas tarder à y retourner, alors félicitations pour votre mariage à venir, mais on va devoir vous laisser. Fit-elle.

-Oui tu as raison, on vous laisse vous prendre les remarques sur un couple de femme et tout ça, nous on a déjà eu. Rit la blonde. À bientôt. Fit-elle en enlaçant une dernière fois Mulan.

Elles firent un signe à leurs amies, ignorant les autres autour, et Regina attrapa sa femme pour les emmener dans un nuage de magie. Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Henry, où celui ci était gardé par la nourrice qui les laissa rapidement. Seules, Emma prit son fils contre son torse, l'embrassant avant de regarder sa femme.

-Bon, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en colère. Réclama Emma, en berçant son fils.

Elle connaissait le regard noir de sa femme, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était agacée, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle comptait bien avoir des réponses.

-Il n'y a rien. Souffla la brune en ramassant les affaires de son fils.

-Tu ranges et tu es en colère. Évidemment qu'il y a quelque chose. Argua la blonde. Même Henry le sent, il te regarde en se cramponnant à moi. Alors parle moi.

Regina posa ce qu'elle avait en main, et se tourna pour regarder sa femme. Elle remarqua alors qu'Henry avait des yeux tout tristes alors qu'il avait ses petits mains serrées autour du haut de sa mère. Sa plus grande peur depuis la naissance de son fils était qu'il apprenne qu'elle avait été mauvaise, qu'il est peur d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, en tout cas pas si tôt.

-Je...Je suis agacée et..C'est pas important. Soupira Regina.

-Si ça l'est. Ce qui te concerne est toujours important pour moi. Alors parle. Appuya Emma.

-Je suis énervée! S'exclama la brune.

-Ça je le vois, mais je ne comprends pas à cause de quoi. Remarqua la blonde en berçant doucement son fils, pour éviter qu'il fonde en larmes ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Regina, parle, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je n'aime pas Mulan. Affirma la reine.

-Mais tu ne la connais pas. C'est une femme exceptionnelle, forte et vraiment géniale, alors pourquoi tu affirmes ne pas l'aimer? Grogna Emma. Sa femme la foudroya du regard, et elle comprit. Tu..tu ne l'aime pas à cause de moi. Tu la vois comme une rivale.

-Oui. Souffla la brune.

-Ma reine. Soupira la blonde, défaitiste. Mulan est mon amie, il n'y a rien. Aujourd'hui c'est toi, et que toi. Assura-t-elle.

-Aujourd'hui? Releva Regina. Aujourd'hui, comme il s'est passé quelque chose avant? Gronda-t-elle à moins d'un mètre de sa femme.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, en regardant son fils. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, elle savait que ça allait partir en vrille et elle redoutait ça plus que tout.

-Emma. Grogna la brune, laissant ce silence.

-Elle est ma première fois. Admit la blonde sans la regarder.

-Pardon? S'agaça Regina.

-Ma première fois. Répéta Emma. J'avais seize ans, et elle dix neuf. On vivait ici, j'étais à ton service depuis un an. Plaça-t-elle, berçant toujours Henry qui pleurait silencieusement. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était, je voulais essayer, connaitre, et surtout...Elle se tut, plaçant une main sur l'oreille de son fils. Je voulais oublier ce qu'était le sexe forcé et voulait connaitre ce que c'était en douceur.

-Tu..

-J'ai perdu ma virginité dans un viol. Confia Emma serrant Henry qui pleurait, sentant sa peine. Mulan le sait, elle m'a soutenue, et un soir je lui ai demandé de me faire oublié ça et de me faire découvrir ce que c'était vraiment. Je l'aime comme une amie, la meilleure, mais pas comme un amour passé. Parce que elle et moi y a jamais eu autre chose que de l'amitié. Mais elle m'a aidée à oublier. Et je l'aime, je l'aime différemment de toi. Elle n'est pas ta rivale, tu n'as pas de rivale, et si tu m'aimes apprend à la connaître. Réclama-t-elle, quelques larmes sur ses joues, enroulée autour de son fils.

-D'accord. Marmonna Regina en venant se coller à elle, pour l'enlacer, elle et Henry. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête blonde. Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je voulais oublier. Souffla Emma. Comme je veux oublier le garde il y a quelques mois.

-Je sais ma belle, je sais. Berça la brune. Je serais là. Toujours là pour toi, pour Henry. C'est promis. Assura-t-elle. Plus personne ne te touchera, j'en fais le serrement.

Emma serra un peu plus son fils qui se calmait dans ses bras, tout en restant collée à sa femme.

-Je voulais pas faire pleurer Henry. Marmonna la blonde.

-T'inquiète pas, il pleure parce qu'il veut juste que tu sois heureuse. Souffla Regina, en caressant le dos de son fils. Il s'est endormi. Met le dans son lit, et vient dans notre lit, je veux des câlins.

-Tu veux? Murmura Emma.

-Des câlins doux. Ajouta la brune. Je pense qu'on en a toutes les deux besoin, viens.

La blonde alla au berceau, pour poser son bébé, le calant bien dans les couvertures, avant d'aller avec sa femme dans le lit pour un câlin.  
Durant les deux années qui suivirent, dès qu'Emma ou Henry avait un coup de mou, Regina les emportait sur le lit, pour les câliner et les rassurer. La brune fit un effort avec Mulan dès qu'elles la revirent lors de son mariage, apprenant à la connaitre. Elle découvrit une femme gentille, mais d'une force et ouverture d'esprit folle, qui était contre les vieilles règles fermées qui réduisaient les femmes à des objets incapables de penser seules. Mulan était une femme battante qui ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds, tout comme Mérida, ce qui donnait un couple assez explosif mais aussi complémentaire qui était détesté par les rois et reines fermés d'esprits du conseil. Emma et Mulan s'étaient retrouvées comme quand elles étaient enfants, la guerrière était dingue d'Henry, et de sa bouille adorable. L'enfant avait des yeux marron-vert, un visage rond, une peau toujours pâle, du haut de ses trois ans il était très dégourdi, parlait bien et se montrait toujours aussi curieux et aventurier, mais avait aussi montré de l'intérêt et de l'émerveillement pour la bibliothèque et les livres. Regina était complètement raide dingue de lui, elle fondait devant chacune de ses moues, était incapable de lui dire non, et lui cédait toujours tout. Elle l'adorait, c'était le centre de son monde, elle aimait toujours autant sa femme, mais son fils était si imprévu, que encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal à réaliser en le voyant tout les matins qu'il était réel. Elle avait toujours peur que se soit un rêve, et qu'un jour elle se réveille avec le vide, que tout aie disparu. Mais Emma lui faisait toujours réalisé à quel point ils étaient réels, elle l'empêchait de penser qu'elle allait disparaitre ou qu'Henry allait un jour la haïr. La blonde avait à coeur d'enseigner à son fils que les erreurs sont possibles et qu'il faut toujours laisser une seconde chance aux gens, comme sa propre mère avait fait avec elle. Et Regina l'aimait un peu plus pour ça. Elle faisait d'Henry un enfant ouvert et réfléchi, très humain et emphatique, la brune était chaque jour plus fière de son enfant et de sa femme. Cette dernière continuait de s'impliquer dans la vie du royaume, tout en restant le plus possible avec son fils, ne voulant pas le laisser de trop aux nourrices, car elle estimait que c'était à elle et Regina de s'en occuper. Alors Regina tenait le royaume et profitait de chaque instant de libre et de quelques jours par ci par la sans responsabilités pour sa famille, et la blonde s'occupait plus de leurs fils, mais les trois préféraient les moments juste eux.  
Ce jour là, Regina était en train de travailler, et comme le soleil brillait, Emma était descendue dans la cour avec son petit garçon. Ce dernier était tellement ravi, qu'il courrait partout, poursuivant le moindre papillon. La blonde s'amusait de le voir faire.

-Maman! Maman! Il part encore! S'exclama Henry en regardant le papillon qui partait au dessus.

-Et oui. Il faudrait que tu t'envoles. S'amusa la blonde.

-Oh oui, voler! Je veux voler comme le papillon! Réclama l'enfant en continuant à courir.

Le papillon était au dessus de sa tête, et sans prévenir il se mit à flotter dans l'air et se soulever sans vraiment contrôler. Il tendait juste le bras vers le haut pour attraper le papillon, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'élevait dans l'air. Par contre, Emma assise dans l'herbe le vit de suite et paniqua.

-Henry! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant rapidement debout pour se précipiter vers son fils qui montait toujours plus haut.

Au cri de sa mère l'enfant se tourna pour la voir et remarqua enfin qu'il flottait dans l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se remplissant de larmes, oubliant définitivement le papillon qui flottait au dessus.

-Maman! Cria-t-il en tentant de se pencher pour qu'elle le rattrape.

Seulement Henry était un tout petit peu trop haut, et Emma avait beau tout faire pour le rattraper, rien n'y faisait. Et puis d'un coup il y eut un rapide scintillement et Henry tomba comme une masse dans les bras de la blonde, qui le serra contre son torse.

-Je suis là mon bébé, tout va bien. Assura Emma sans retenir ses larmes, alors que le petit était enrouler autour de son cou et ses hanches. Tout va bien. Répéta-t-elle.

-Maman. Bredouilla le petit.

Emma resserra encore ses bras autour de lui, une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Soudain elle sentit une main dans son dos et sursauta, avant de faire rapidement un pas en avant avec son fils, pour s'éloigner d'un potentiel danger. Mais elle vit sa femme et soupira.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait redescendre. Comprit-elle.

Regina hocha la tête, et vint les enlacer. Elle les serra avant d'embrasser la tête brune, puis le front pale de sa femme.

-Il fait preuve de plus en plus souvent de magie. Elle est blanche, mais elle porte un peu de l'odeur de la mienne. À force de la sentir, je l'identifie. Et je n'ai pas pu trouver un sort pour canaliser ses pouvoirs, par contre j'en ai trouvé un qui me permet de toujours savoir quand il utilise de la magie, alors je peux rapidement le trouver. Expliqua Regina. Je te l'ai dis, je laisserais rien lui arriver. Rien provoquer par quelqu'un d'autre, ni rien provoquer par lui même. Assura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns.

-J'ai eu peur. Articula silencieusement la blonde en regardant sa femme, avant de tourner son fils dans ses bras. Ça va Henry?

-J'ai eu très peur maman. J'ai cru que j'allais plus être avec vous. Pleura Henry en se redressant dans leurs bras.

-Mais maman t'as sauvé. Sourit Emma. Elle nous sauve toujours, tu te souviens?

-Parce que c'est la plus forte et la plus géniale. Acquiesça Henry avant de regarder la brune. Merci maman. Fit-il en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

La reine l'attrapa, le calant sur sa hanche pour lui faire plein de petits bisous.

-Je t'aime mon petit prince je serais toujours là pour toi. Rappela Regina. Et si tu me fais un bisous on mange tout les trois avant d'aller au dodo.

Henry ne demanda pas son reste et pressa un long baiser sur sa joue. La brune travaillait la plupart des fois où les deux mangeaient, Henry étant jeune il mangeait assez tôt, alors quand il avait la possibilité d'avoir ses deux mamans avec lui il ne disait pas non.

-On mange où ma reine? Demanda Emma avec un sourire.

-Une table nous attend sur le balcon. Sourit Regina partant vers l'intérieur, en passant un bras autour de sa femme, le petit se tenant bien à son cou.

-On va voir le soleil devenir orange? S'emballa Henry.

-On appelle ça un couché de soleil, mais oui. Sourit Emma en caressant la joue de son fils de son pouce.

-Un quoi maman? Interrogea l'enfant alors qu'il penchait la tête, comme il le faisait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas.

-Un couché de soleil, mon amour. Articula Emma, un bras autour de la reine.

-Un coucé..couché de soleil. Marmonna Henry.

-Parfait. T'es le meilleur. Sourit Regina en embrassant son front.

Ils montèrent rapidement à leurs appartements, s'installèrent sur le balcon, et mangèrent tout les trois. Henry insista pour voir le couché de soleil, mais ses deux mères le virent rapidement dodeliner de la tête. Elles avaient déjà remarqué qu'à chaque utilisation de magie -qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas- il était ensuite rapidement crevé, et s'endormait rapidement. La magie le vidait de son énergie rapidement.

-Allez mon amour, on va aller faire dodo. Décida la brune en se levant l'attrapant.

-Les deux mamans pour dodo. Réclama Henry.

Alors Emma se leva aussi, et elles traversèrent leur large chambre avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Henry, dont le berceau avait disparu, laissant la place à un lit d'enfant. Le petit brun fut rapidement dedans, sous ses couvertures avec son doudou. Les deux mères l'embrassèrent longuement, Emma lui chantant sa chanson fétiche, et puis une fois endormi, les deux femmes partirent de la chambre, en fermant la large porte. Depuis un moment maintenant Regina avait installé un sort, qui leur permettait d'entendre si Henry les appelait ou bougeait, mais par contre, lui n'entendait rien de ce qu'elles disaient ou faisaient, à leur grand soulagement.

-Maintenant qu'on est que toi et moi, fit la brune en attrapant sa taille, on-

-Je veux te parler. Coupa rapidement Emma.

-Oh..C'est pas ce que j'avais en tête mais c'est bien aussi. Sourit doucement Regina en la tirant vers le canapé. Elles s'installèrent face à face. Alors dis moi tout ma belle.

-J'ai attendu un moment, je voulais que ça vienne de toi, mais je veux plus attendre. Commença la blonde. Henry à trois ans, et je veux un second bébé. Tu avais dis oui pour plusieurs enfants avant sa naissance, je veux juste savoir si c'est encore vrai, parce que pour moi ça l'est. J'aime Henry plus que tout, plus que toi même si je t'aime énormément. Mais je veux un deuxième bébé. Je veux qu'on agrandisse la famille. Je-

-Arrête. Souffla Regina, en la voyant s'emballer. J'ai dis oui y a trois ans et je dis encore oui. Si tu te sens prête, on va faire un autre bébé.

-Vraiment? S'assura Emma. Sa femme hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Mais pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dis?

-Parce que je t'aime, j'aime Henry et je veux un autre bébé avec toi, mais je ne veux pas le porter, avec mon rôle de reine, je ne veux pas. Alors je ne voulais pas te dire que je voulais un enfant parce que j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prête et que tu te sentes obligée de l'être. Expliqua la brune.

-Et moi j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prête à un autre bébé. Sourit discrètement la blonde. Je veux bien le porter, je m'en fiche. J'ai tellement aimé porter Henry, le sentir grandir en moi. Je veux bien recommencer. Je porterais tout nos bébés si tu préfères ne pas en porter. Assura-t-elle.

-Je préfère vous protéger que prendre le risque d'être enceinte. Je suis en première ligne des problèmes, alors je préfère ne pas le porter. Ajouta Regina.

-Première ligne des problèmes? Releva Emma, soudainement paniquée. Tu as des problèmes? Je sais que j'ai été moins présente ces derniers jours pour le royaume mais-

-Tout va bien, Emma. Mais je sais aussi qu'on est pas à l'abris des problèmes. Alors, je ne prends pas de risque. Coupa la brune.

-Ok, alors je porterais notre bébé. Sourit la blonde en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu dois juste promettre de m'aimer et de me faire l'amour jusqu'à ma mort, même si mon corps est abimé par les grossesses. Tu promets?

-Je le jure. Toi pour toujours. Rappela Regina en l'attrapant comme une princesse pour aller vers le lit.

Les lèvres liées, les deux femmes se déshabillèrent une fois sur les coussins. Les deux nues, Emma l'arrêta d'un coup, reculant sa tête dans l'oreiller loin de ses lèvres.

-Comment on fait? Demanda la blonde un peu haletante.

-Après près de cinq années de sexe, tu me demandes comment on fait? Interrogea la brune, amusée.

-Non, je te demande comment on fait un bébé. Expliqua Emma.

-Ohh...c'est à moi de faire, toi tu dois juste de détendre, m'aimer, et vouloir un bébé. Sourit la reine en venant l'embrasser.

Emma sourit et attira ses lèvres vers les siennes, reprenant là où elle l'avait arrêtée. La conception d'Henry restait un mystère pour elle, ne l'ayant pas du tout prévu, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'était arrivé. Elle avait cherché dans des livres, en avait parlé avec Regina, et même Zelena et Elsa, pour avoir leur avis. Mais elle n'avait rien appris de vraiment concluant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour tomber enceinte. Alors en cet instant elle espérait que ça marcherait et elle faisait confiance à sa femme, car elle elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.


	9. 8 : Génération.

Emma s'assit sur son lit, regardant sa femme disputer leur médecin. Un an qu'elle avait prit la décision de faire un autre bébé et rien, alors dans la frustration, la brune avait voulu que leur médecin vienne pour s'assurer qu'Emma allait bien. Donc elle attendait d'être auscultée, mais au vu du l'humeur de sa femme, elle devait menacer leur pauvre médecin pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se louper. Assise dans les oreillers, à moitié allongée, elle sentit le lit bouger sur le côté et tourna la tête. La bouille d'Henry crispée parce qu'il avait du mal à monter sur le lit, la fit sourire. Il avait quatre ans depuis un mois, et n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement. Sans parler de sa magie qui continuait de faire des siennes. Regina décelait en lui un immense potentiel, et voyant qu'il était fort elle avait commencé depuis peu à lui apprendre à se contrôler, essayant que sa magie déborde moins qu'actuellement. Mais aujourd'hui, comme le médecin était là, les deux femmes avaient mis Henry dans sa chambre en lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Et évidemment, têtu et curieux comme il l'était, il était venu.

-Que fait vous là monsieur? Sourit la blonde, en passant un bras autour de lui.

-Maman est en colère. Répondit l'enfant en lançant un regard vers la brune.

-Non, elle veut juste nous protéger, toi et moi. Assura Emma. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman va bien, et nous aussi.

-Alors pourquoi le médecin est là? Tu dis toujours que le médecin c'est quand ça va pas. Remarqua Henry.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dis ça. Se souvint la blonde, en serrant son bras autour de lui. Mais en fait, si le médecin est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour être vraiment sûr que ce qu'on veut avec maman est possible. Mais promit tout va bien pour tout le monde. Assura-t-elle.

-D'accord. Je te crois. Sourit l'enfant. Maman, tata Elsa et tata Honeymaren elles reviennent bientôt?

-On va les voir dans quelques jours. Bientôt. Assura Emma. T'aime pas avoir tes mamans que pour toi?

-Si, c'est trop cool. Souffla Henry en se serrant contre elle, la tête sur le torse de sa mère. Surtout que maman elle reste plus avec nous.

La blonde sourit en caressant son dos. Depuis quelques semaines, Regina était agacée de ne pas réussir à faire un bébé, et étrangement, elle s'en croyait responsable. La reine était persuadée de faire quelque chose de mal, elle avait donc décidé de passer plus de temps avec son fils et sa femme, dans le but d'être là pour eux en permanence, étant persuadée que ça aiderait ou en tout cas, qu'elle se ferait pardonnée ainsi. Emma avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle n'était pas responsable, la brune restait sure qu'elle était responsable de leurs problèmes. Elles avaient gardé Henry à l'écart de tout ça, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, elles voulaient le rassurer. Elles avaient pris la décision de lui dire le jour où Emma serait enceinte, alors elles attendaient encore. Après s'être bien fait disputé par la reine, le médecin s'approcha d'Emma, et l'enfant se sera plus contre elle.

-Je bouge pas. Je veux pas te laisser si tu vas pas bien. Marmonna Henry.

-Mon amour, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma en embrassant son front.

-Allez viens mon petit prince. Je te prends dans mes bras, et on reste près de maman. Proposa la brune en tendant les bras.

Henry n'hésita pas à se caler dans ses bras et les deux restèrent près du lit regardant le médecin qui lança un sort pour s'assurer de la santé de la blonde. Puis une chose en amenant une autre, il lança un second sort bien différent.

-Un problème? Interrogea Regina.

-Et bien, effectivement quelque chose est différent. Acquiesça l'homme, avant de retirer le sort. Majestés, vous êtes enceinte. Affirma-t-il.

-Pardon? S'exclama Emma en se redressant assise sur le lit.

-Vous attendez un enfant, vous en êtes à cinquante jours je pense. Fit-il.

-Je suis enceinte. Souffla la blonde, les larmes aux yeux, avant de regarder sa femme. Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants de joie. Le médecin se retira. Je...Gina, on a réussi. Pleura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-On va avoir un bébé. Murmura la reine en tombant assise sur le lit, près de sa femme, le petit toujours dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi vous pleurez? Maman pas bien? S'inquiéta Henry, cramponné au cou de sa mère.

-Je vais très bien mon amour. Assura Emma en caressant son dos. Tu vois, dans mon ventre il y a un petit bébé. Maman et moi on va avoir un autre enfant.

-Vous voulez plus de moi? Demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sur que si on veut de toi. Assura Regina en l'embrassant. Ce sera un deuxième bébé. Donc toi, maman Emma, moi et un autre bébé. Tu seras un grand frère.

-Comme tata Zelena et toi maman? Interrogea Henry.

-Oui, pareil. Sourit la brune.

Henry ne savait pas le passif compliqué entre les deux soeurs, ni le fait qu'elles avaient un père différent, lui ce qu'il savait c'était que les deux étaient soeurs et s'entendaient très bien. Alors quand la brune lui confirma que ça allait être pareil pour lui, Henry afficha un immense sourire.

-Et maman, ça veut dire, moi aussi j'ai été dans ton ventre? Demanda l'enfant.

-Oui mon amour, pendant neuf mois tu était dans mon ventre. Sourit Emma.

-C'est pas possible! Je suis beaucoup trop grand. Affirma Henry, faisant rire ses deux mères.

-Je te jure que si, tu étais dans son ventre, j'ai tout vu. Appuya Regina.

-Pas vrai! Rit l'enfant en se déplaçant sur le lit pour se mettre en boule près du ventre de la blonde. Tu vois je suis trop grand.

-Mais tu étais tout petit petit, et tu as beaucoup grandit. Rit Emma en se tournant dans le lit pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Tu verras. Quand le petit bébé que j'ai dans le ventre arrivera, tu verras à quel point on est tout petit quand on nait. Assura-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais c'est dans combien de temps maman? Demanda Henry.

-Dans sept mois encore. Précisa Regina en se couchant de l'autre côté de lui. Mais pendant ce temps là, tu vas voir le ventre de maman gonflé, et on pourra parler au bébé en ce mettant devant son ventre.

-C'est vrai? Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Oh mais c'est trop bien! Rassuré, le couple l'enlaça. Mais vous m'aimerez toujours hein?

-Bien sur mon petit prince. Assura la brune en embrassant sa tête.

Sur d'être aimé, Henry se cala sur le lit près du ventre de sa mère essayant de comprendre comment il pouvait gonfler. Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma avait prit du ventre, approchant de la fin du cinquième mois de grossesse, et Henry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait eu peur quand sa mère avait subit les nausées, et qu'il l'avait vu vomir. Si peur, que la première fois il était partit en courant pour voir Ruby et Granny dans les cuisines, celle ci étaient rapidement arrivées en panique, et avait alors vu que la reine s'occupait déjà d'Emma, elles avaient reprit leurs postes après avoir rassuré Henry. Mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui disait que tout allait bien alors qu'il avait vu sa maman vomir. Mais quand la blonde avait été mieux elle lui avait expliquer comment ça fonctionnait, ce qui se passait, avec des mots simples. Il était un peu rassuré, mais continuait d'être choqué de voir que le ventre de sa maman était dur et tendu.  
Alors ils étaient à Oz, le conseil s'étant réuni pour des jours de bilan sur l'état des royaumes et du commerce entre eux. Emma avait assisté à des réunions toute la journée, mais avait finit par se retirer, étant épuisée. Elle entrait dans son sixième mois, elle était vraiment grosse, et chaque mouvement l'épuisait. Alors elle avait rejoint la chambre qu'elle avait avec sa femme dans le palais de Zelena. Couchée sur le lit, Henry fut vite ramené par la nourrice, et se précipita pour s'allonger face à elle.

-Maman tu vas bien? Demanda l'enfant, avec sa mine inquiète.

-Hey mon amour. Sourit Emma en ouvrant les yeux. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-C'est trop bien ici. Mais c'est nul sans maman et toi, en plus toutes les tatas sont là on devrait être tous ensemble. Argua Henry.

-Ce sera dans deux jours. Encore deux dodos et on sera tous ensemble promis. Rassura la blonde.

Avec Regina, elles avaient discuté et décidé de rester deux jours de plus que le temps des conseils, pour profiter d'un moment en famille.

-D'accord. Accepta Henry avant de mettre sa petite main sur le ventre de sa mère. Le bébé te fait mal?

-Non. Mais comme tu peux le voir je suis grosse. Alors je suis fatiguée. Expliqua Emma avant de passer un bras autour de son fils. Je vais bien, le bébé aussi, et toi aussi. N'aie pas peur.

Henry laissa un silence, la main de sa mère caressa sa tête brune, alors qu'elle embrassait son front, l'aidant à le rassurer ainsi. Et puis soudainement il se dandina pour se retrouver face au ventre de sa mère.

-Eh petit bébé, c'est Henry. Je suis ton grand frère, tu sais tu fais beaucoup grossir maman, mais faut pas lui faire mal. Elles sont gentilles nos mamans, et faut jamais faire mal, maman elle le dit tout le temps, il faut être gentil, toujours, parce que les gens ne sont pas méchants ils le deviennent, alors faut les aider, pour aller bien. Sois gentil petit bébé. Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le ventre rond.

Emma caressait lentement sa tête, attendrie par sa façon d'être avec le bébé, et les gens en général. Elle était fière du garçon qu'il devenait, fière de voir que tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris marchait. Le baiser déposer sur le ventre, l'enfant revint contre sa mère, qui l'enlaça de suite.

-Maman? Appela-t-il.

-Oui mon chéri? Répondit la blonde.

-Je peux rester? Juste un peu. Réclama Henry.

-Bien sur. Assura Emma, en le serrant contre elle.

Posé confortablement sur les oreillers, ils fermèrent les yeux, étroitement enlacés, et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent.  
Regina arriva plusieurs heures plus tard, épuisée, avec comme seule envie d'embrasser son fils endormi dans son lit, avant de retrouver sa belle femme enceinte dans leur lit. Mais quand elle entra, elle se sentit seulement fondre d'amour pour les deux silhouettes endormies dans son lit. Les bras d'Emma étaient drapés autour de leurs fils qui avait une main protectrice sur son ventre. Les deux prenaient soin l'un de l'autre en son absence, et c'était beau à voir. Son petit garçon devenait une personne forte et intelligente, qui était sensible et faisait attention à tout le monde, et ça c'était beau, un véritable cadeau. Et ça n'aurait pas été possible sans Emma, c'était elle qui avait fait de cet enfant un garçon épanoui, ouvert et à l'écoute. Regina se savait chanceuse de les avoir trouvé. Alors elle s'approcha du lit, observa un petit moment cette scène, laissant son coeur se gonfler d'amour. Puis finalement, en douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de son fils et le souleva tout doucement. Henry bougea, calant son visage dans son cou.

-Maman. Souffla-t-il.

-Je suis là. Chuut. Dors. Murmura Regina en allant vers son lit.

Elle le déposa sur le matelas, remonta la couverture jusque sous son cou, et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Sûr qu'il dormait, elle retourna vers son lit, se débarrassant de ses vêtements d'un coup de magie, elle se retrouva vêtue de sa robe nuit. Quand elle remarqua qu'Emma portait toujours sa robe de jour, elle la changea d'un coup de magie, avant de se faufiler sous la couverture qu'elle tira délicatement sur son corps et celui de sa femme. Elle se colla à son dos, et glissa un bras autour d'elle pour caresser son ventre. Elle prenait toujours quelques moments dans la journée pour être proche de son bébé, plusieurs fois dans la journée, pendant les réunions, elle avait lentement caresser le ventre de sa femme. Cela avait perturbée les autres dirigeants, mais elle les avait ignorer, parce qu'elle aimait faire ça, et qu'elle savait de la blonde qu'elle aussi adorait.

-Tu es là. Murmura Emma, les yeux fermés, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

-Je suis là. Acquiesça Regina. Et notre fils est dans son lit. Comment vont ma femme et mon bébé? Demanda-t-elle en déposant de petits baisers, légers comme une plume, sur son épaule et son cou.

-Je suis fatiguée. Et plus grosse que la dernière fois. Soupira la blonde.

-Le bébé est peut-être plus gros. Remarqua la brune, qui avait elle aussi notée que sa femme était plus grosse que lors de la grossesse d'Henry.

-Je vais avoir deux fois plus mal à sa naissance si il est plus gros. Grogna Emma.

-Et bien dans ce cas là je mettrais aussi un sort pour diminuer la douleur. Soupira Regina, continuant de glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Tout ira bien, enfin si tu te détends et que tu cesses de me bruler la main avec ta magie.

-Oh pardon. Paniqua Emma en éloignant ses mains de sa femme.

-La toi enceinte et magique, c'est fou comme c'est incontrôlable. S'amusa la brune, en la serrant, pour qu'elle soit rassurée.

-J'aime pas la magie. Enfin j'aime qu'elle nous donne des enfants, qu'elle nous ait réuni, j'aime quand tu en fais des jolies choses ou des choses utiles, mais je la déteste quand elle fit du mal, ou contrôle notre fils ou moi. Et si j'ai encore de la magie maintenant, c'est que notre bébé en aura aussi. Soupira la blonde, défaitiste.

-Oui, et tout ira bien. Je vous protégerais, et j'apprendrais au bébé comme à Henry à aller bien et à contrôler sa magie. Notre famille ira bien Emma, promis. Assura Regina dans son cou.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma. J'ai peur, mais je t'aime, et Henry est merveilleux, mais j'ai peur quand même.

-Beaucoup de mais et cette phrase nous ferait tourner en rond, mais je comprends ce que tu dis. Remarqua la brune. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, parce que je suis là. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber toutes ces années, et je ne le ferais jamais. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Assura la blonde.

-Alors dors, repose toi, et demain tu passeras la journée avec Mulan et Honeymaren, on doit parler d'anciennes choses, et les deux ne veulent pas être présentes, alors elles ont donné comme excuse, de passer du temps avec la future maman que tu es. Donc toi et Henry serez bien entourés. Sourit Regina.

-Bonne nouvelle. Sourit Emma en se tournant difficilement. Tu es la meilleure des femmes.

Regina se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. La blonde soupira de contentement en lui rendant. La reine avait toujours eu cette manière de l'embrasser qui la rendait folle, cette manière de lui donner tant de tendresse et d'amour mais avec une certaine passion qui faisait trembler ses jambes quand elle était debout. Elle était amoureuse de sa femme, elle l'avait été avant qu'elles ne s'aiment, avant le moindre baiser, et puis après le premier, et après le centième, après le millième, et elle l'aimerait après le millionième. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Emma laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de sa femme, et referma les yeux, retombant rapidement dans son sommeil.  
Quelques jours plus tard, elles rentrèrent dans leurs royaumes, et l'épuisement gagna un peu plus Emma. À la fin de son septième mois, elle se retrouva immobilisée, trop faible pour marcher. Alors elle alternait ses journées entre le lit, le fauteuil du balcon et le canapé, en fonction de ce que préférait Henry. Ce dernier refusait de quitter sa maman, parce qu'il avait trop peur qu'elle aille pas bien, et parce qu'il avait peur que le bébé arrive si il n'était pas là. Alors il ne lâchait jamais sa mère, donc les couchers étaient toujours d'une grande difficulté, parce que même tombant de fatigue, Henry ne voulait pas aller trouver son lit, il fallait toujours discuter avec lui.

-Henry au dodo. Déclara Regina en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Non je reste avec maman et le bébé. Décida Henry assit sur le lit de ses mères, où Emma en robe de nuit était sous la couette, un livre en main, elle avait caresser longuement la tête de son petit garçon.

-Non, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, et moi je veille sur maman et le bébé. Ajouta la brune.

-Mais je pourrais dormir dans le lit avec vous. Il est super grand. Argua l'enfant en s'étalant en étoile près de la blonde, qui avait posé son livre sur elle pour le regarder en souriant.

-Non, moi je veux dormir avec ma femme, et lui faire des bisous. Et toi je vais te mettre dans ton lit, te faire des bisous, et on viendra te chercher demain matin. Expliqua Regina en attirant son fils dans ses bras. Tu voudrais pas m'aider des fois? Grogna-t-elle vers sa femme.

-Tu t'en sors très bien, je trouve. S'amusa Emma.

Regina lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle essayait de tenir son fils.

-Bon Henry, arrête, bisou à maman et on va au lit. Décida la brune.

-Mais si le bébé il nait quand on dort. On fera comment? Marmonna Henry, en se calmant contre la brune.

-Chéri, crois moi quand le bébé va naitre on le saura. Assura Emma. Ça me réveillera et je le sentirais, et nous on te réveillera, d'accord?

-Tu promets que je verrais le bébé naitre? Demanda l'enfant.

-On promets que tu seras réveillé. Alors dodo et tu fais un bisou à maman. Argua Regina.

Henry alla rapidement faire un gros bisous à Emma, avant de revenir dans les bras de sa mère brune, qui l'emmena au lit. Elle dû l'embrasser un paquet de fois, lui chanter une chanson, et lui parler longuement avant qu'il ne daigne s'endormir. Alors elle pu sortir, et ferma la porte de la chambre avant d'aller dans son lit.

-Ton fils m'épuise. Soupira-t-elle en se glissant sous la couette.

-C'est notre fils déjà. Et puis il veut juste que tout aille bien. Il est adorable. Souffla Emma en posant son livre sur le côté. Ce matin quand il s'est réveillé, tu étais déjà partie, et tu avais ouvert le fenêtre. Il s'est glissé dans le lit face à moi et il m'a dit qu'il voudrait nous épouser toutes les deux quand il sera grand pour être heureux pour toujours.

Regina sourit doucement en se collant à elle, l'enlaçant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Promet moi qu'ils m'aimeront quand même quand ils sauront mes erreurs. Soupira douloureusement la brune.

-Oui ma reine, je te l'ai déjà dis, ils t'aimeront avec tes erreurs et tes défauts. Sourit Emma. Il t'aimeront comme je t'aime, parce qu'ils verront en toi la femme forte et protectrice que tu es, celle qui s'est relevée après tant de douleurs et blessures. Promit-elle en caressant sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que je serais devenue sans toi? Soupira la brune, avec un tendre sourire. Emma lui rendit avant de venir l'embrasser. Comment va ma jolie femme alors?

-Le bébé est lourd et bien plus agité que ne l'était Henry. Je m'épuise vite. Raconta Emma, dans un soupir épuisé.

-Il donne plus de coups c'est ça? Demanda la brune en venant caresser son ventre rond.

-Oui beaucoup plus, il s'entraine peut-être pour participer à tes fichus bals ensuite. Marmonna la blonde.

-Arrête de râler. Tu aimes bien ces bals quand tu n'es pas enceinte. Rappela Regina, elle laissa un silence en caressant son ventre. Je m'inquiète Emma. Tu es fatiguée, plus grosse que lors de la dernière grossesse. Tu as plus de maux de dos et de tête, tu es toujours épuisée, et tu ne peux pas bouger. Alors oui je m'inquiète beaucoup.

-Je vais bien Regina. Le médecin dit que toute les grossesses sont différentes. Notre bébé sera plus actif qu'Henry probablement, plus énergique, et peut-être plus grand et gros à la naissance. S'amusa Emma.

Regina se pencha pour embrasser le ventre de sa femme.

-Si tu fais encore mal à ta maman, la première chose que je ferais quand tu sortiras c'est te gronder. Fit-elle avec sa voix dure de maman comme disait Emma.

-Il sera trop chou et tu seras incapable de le gronder, je te connais à force. Se moqua gentiment Emma. Et puis même, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. S'amusa Regina. Dois je te rappeler que j'étais présente au dernier accouchement et que tu as été incapable de marcher pendant plusieurs heures, et même bouger était compliqué?

-Je venais de mettre Henry au monde, mon corps entier était douloureux, excuse moi d'avoir eu du mal à bouger. Bougonna la blonde.

-Je sais ma belle. Souffla la brune. Je t'aime, et te remercierais toujours pour notre famille. Ajouta-telle, en embrassant son visage doucement, voulant l'envelopper de sa tendresse.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Emma. Aujourd'hui, Henry m'a dit qu'il avait peur d'être un mauvais grand frère. Tu vois Gina, les peurs sont les mêmes pour nous trois, parce qu'on s'aime et que les autres sont importants pour notre bonheur. On a les même craintes, et c'est pas en dissimulant les tiennes le plus souvent possible qu'on avancera, c'est en affrontant tout ensemble, en vivant sans rien cacher que tout ira. Henry a peur d'être grand frère depuis le début, et si il n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il avait peur de nous décevoir. Si il savait que tu as aussi peur, il nous aurait parlé. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je lui parlerais demain, promis. Souffla Regina. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait peur.

-Il s'est mis en tête qu'il était le protecteur de notre famille. Une idée de Mulan et ta soeur je crois. Gloussa la blonde.

-Merci ces deux là. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est moi qui vous protège pour le moment, il est trop jeune.

Emma gloussa, sachant très bien que quelque soit l'âge de leur fils, la brune ne laisserais jamais sa place, elle voudrait toujours les protéger, jamais cela ne changerait. Elle se bougea, pour se caler dans ses bras et son oreiller.

-Au fait, j'ai brisé le miroir dans la salle du trône ce matin. Murmura Emma dans le noir.

-Encore? Soupira la brune en caressant son ventre sous la couverture.

-Désolée, j'ai pas du tout controlé. C'est ton bébé, et donc pas ma faute. Marmonna la blonde. Bonne nuit Gina je t'aime.

-C'est ça, rattrape toi. Gloussa Regina en la serrant. Je réparerais tout demain. Bonne nuit.

Emma sourit dans l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.  
Un mois plus tard, Regina était au conseil, sans sa femme une fois de plus, puisqu'elle était toujours dans son lit, interdit de bouger. Elle s'ennuyait mortellement, elle n'avait qu'une envie se lever, et partir retrouver sa femme et son fils, qui lui ne quittait toujours pas sa mère. Le conseil avait lieu dans son palais, alors c'était un peu plus compliqué de partir, mais pas impossible, et en cet instant elle essayait de comprendre comment elle pouvait faire, n'écoutant plus du tout les discussions des autres dirigeants autour de la table. Alors quand la porte de la salle claqua, elle sursauta, en se redressant sur son siège.

-Majesté! S'exclama l'un de ses gardes qui devait normalement être devant ses appartements, mais qui avait l'air bien paniqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Votre femme accouche.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle se leva précipitamment, oubliant totalement le reste du conseil.

-Sis'! L'appela Zelena.

-Finissez sans moi. Elsa, Honeymaren, Merida, Mulan et Zelena, je vous ferais appeler plus tard. Argua la brune avant de leurs tourner le dos pour regarder son garde. Vous restez et vérifier que tout le monde part. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle traversa le château rapidement, ne voulant pas utiliser sa magie dans l'état d'angoisse et de panique dans lequel elle était. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était maintenant. Elle avait passé les quatre derniers jours avec sa famille et avait prévu la prochaine semaine avec eux, elle n'avait juste pas pu annuler le conseil aujourd'hui et forcément Emma avait choisi cet instant pour mettre leur enfant au monde. Quand elle arriva dans leurs appartements, elle trouva le médecin près du lit, Ruby près de la blonde lui tenant la main avec un Henry apeuré dans ses bras. Emma quant à elle, était assise sur son lit, les jambes pliées et ouvertes, devant l'accoucheuse qui venait d'arriver et se préparait, la blonde se tordant sous les contractions et trempée de sueur.

-Emma. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement.

-Où tu étais? Pleura la blonde, pas bien du tout.

-Au conseil, tu as bien choisi ton moment toi. Tenta-t-elle en venant près d'elle.

-C'est pas moi qui choisi! S'exclama Emma, déclenchant sans le vouloir un sanglot de son fils.

-Ruby, peux tu garder Henry dans sa chambre, porte fermée, merci. Fit Regina en se préparant.

La jeune femme acquiesça et disparu, pendant que Regina s'installait dans les oreillers, derrière sa femme, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle, en tenant ses mains.

-Okay mon amour, tout va bien se passer d'accord? Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Ce bébé va me tuer. J'ai encore plus mal qu'avec Henry. Gronda la blonde.

-Majesté, il va falloir pousser, il est temps. Argua l'accoucheuse.

-Vous avez placer le sort pour diminuer sa souffrance? S'assura la brune en regardant son médecin.

-Bien sur, dès mon arrivée. Assura l'homme.

-Bien. Accepta Regina. Ma belle, prochaine contraction tu pousses, d'accord?

Emma hocha la tête, et quelques secondes après elle compressait les mains de sa femme en poussant de toutes ses forces. Elles répéta le processus plusieurs fois, écrasant toujours plus les mains endolories de Regina, qui n'y faisait pas attention s'intéressant seulement à sa femme. Et puis finalement, alors qu'Emma était en sueur, et presque à bout de force, des cris résonnèrent dans la chambre. Emma soupira lourdement, rassurée d'avoir réussi, et vidée de son énergie. L'accoucheuse coupa le cordon emmaillota le nourrisson et le posa dans le couffin sur le côté, avant de se remettre en place vérifiant que tout allait bien pour la blonde.

-Majesté, je sais que vous êtes épuisée mais il se trouve qu'il y a un second bébé, et la tête se présente déjà. Annonça l'accoucheuse.

-Quoi? Non. Refusa Emma.

-Je ne choisi pas Majesté. Vous attendiez deux bébés. C'est des surprises qui arrive. Expliqua la femme.

-Mon amour. Appela la brune, attrapant le regard vert de sa femme. Tu peux le faire. Je sais que c'était pas prévu, mais c'est ainsi. Et je sais que tu es épuisée là, mais tu peux le faire. Je suis là. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Deux bébés, Gina. Marmonna la blonde, paniquée.

-On va y arriver, c'est promis. Assura Regina. Mais pour le moment, tu pousses à la prochaine contraction, parce que je sais que tu peux le faire.

Emma hocha la tête et sa femme déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Et puis la contraction suivante arriva et Emma se remit pousser. Elle était à bout, crevée, mais avec le soutien de sa femme elle finit par réussir. Les pleurs du bébé présents, la blonde soupira de soulagement, et l'accoucheuse répéta le processus avec le bébé. Regina se déplaça pour se mettre à côté d'Emma, s'assurant que cette dernière était bien installée. Côte à côte, Regina l'embrassa avant de prendre un des bébés tendus par l'accoucheuse, la blonde en ayant un contre elle.

-Deux petites filles Majesté. Signala le médecin, avant de sortir avec l'accoucheuse les laissant.

Les deux bébés avaient des yeux aussi verts qu'Emma, des petits cheveux qui poussaient blonds foncés à priori. Un petit nez rond, des joues rouges, et une peau lisse de la même couleur que leurs frère, un juste milieu des mamans. Ces deux dernières fixaient les bébés, les détaillant, les découvrant.

-Deux. Souffla Emma en regardant les bébés tour à tour. On en a deux. Deux.

-Je sais. Sourit Regina, amusée.

-Deux enfants. Enfin trois avec Hen'. Remarqua la blonde.

-Ruby! Henry! Appela la brune alors qu'elle berçait un des bébé contre son torse.

La porte de la chambre de leur fils s'ouvrit de suite, et l'enfant arriva en courant rapidement suivit de Ruby. Henry sauta sur le bout du lit, alors que Ruby figeait.

-Em' je vois trouble ou y a deux bébés? Demanda la femme, n'en revenant pas.

-Tu vois bien Rub'. Rit Emma. Il se trouve que je portait deux bébés. Ce qui explique mon énorme ventre.

-Et les coups plus nombreux, parce qu'en fait il était deux à taper. Tes douleurs, et le poids des deux enfants. Tout est plus logique. Souffla Regina en regardant la petite dans ses bras. Ruby, tu pourrais aller chercher Merida, Zelena, Mulan, Honeymaren et Elsa?

-Bien sur. Je vous laisse Henry. Accepta la brunette avant de partir.

Les deux mamans se tournèrent alors vers leurs fils, qui fixaient les bébés.

-Eh mon chéri, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Je comprends pas. Vous aviez dit un bébé, pourquoi ils sont deux? Demanda l'enfant.

-Et bien c'est quelque chose qu'on avait pas prévu. Mais c'est bien aussi deux bébés. Sourit Regina. Tu es content?

Henry s'approcha à quatre pattes, et regarda les bébés avant de s'assoir entre les deux femmes, contre leurs cuisses.

-C'est bien deux aussi. Affirma Henry avec un sourire. C'est des garçons ou des filles? Demanda-t-il.

-Deux filles. Sourit Emma.

-Et elles-

-C'est des filles! S'exclama Zelena en arrivant rapidement.

Les deux mères virent alors la chambre se remplirent de leurs amies, qui se mirent toutes autour du lit.

-Okay on se calme. Fit Emma. Les filles dorment. Donc oui je viens d'accoucher de deux princesses. Je suis encore plus fatiguée du coup, et en plus je réalise toujours pas. Prévint-elle. Henry, tu voulais dire quelque chose, dis nous.

-C'est mes petites soeurs, mais elles s'appellent comment? Demanda Henry.

-Et bien la première, commença Regina en la tenant, on avait un prénom si c'était une fille, Opale. Sourit-elle.

-Oh c'est joli. Sourit Elsa. C'est une pierre précieuse.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on aime. Sourit Emma. Mais on a pas de deuxième prénom comme devait y en avoir qu'une.

-Mais j'ai une idée. Fit rapidement la brune en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. Perle?

-J'aime bien. Sourit de suite la blonde. Opale et Perle. J'ai aucune idée de comment on saura qui est qui, mais j'aime ces prénoms.

Regina gloussa et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

-Les marraines? Proposa-t-elle. Emma hocha la tête. Alors, pour Opale, d'abord les deux marraines sont. Fit-elle laissant planer en regardant la blonde.

-Elsa et Mulan. Sourit la blonde.

-Ça devait être Elsa et Merida. Remarqua Regina.

-Oui, mais non. S'amusa Emma. Elsa et Mulan pour Opale, Merida et Honeymaren pour Perle. J'ai mis au monde je décide. Si tu voulais avoir le dernier mot fallait laisser ces enfants déchirés tes entrailles. Se moqua-t-elle.

-C'est petit ça. Gloussa la brune.

-Elles t'ont fait mal maman? S'inquiéta Henry.

-Un peu, mais c'est normal. Sourit la blonde.

-D'accord, alors je peux prendre une de mes petites soeurs dans les bras? Demanda l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sur, tu vas prendre Opale. Viens. Sourit Regina, incitant son fils à venir près d'elle.

-Et bien moi je vais prendre ma petit fille alors. Sourit Granny en arrivant.

-Gran'. Sourit Emma.

-Comment tu te sens chérie? Demanda la femme en embrassant son front.

-Bien, fatiguée, mais bien. Sourit la blonde. Tiens, voilà Perle.

La plus âgée prit le bébé alors qu'Henry apprenait à en tenir un avec l'aide de la brune, sous l'oeil attendri de tout le monde. Emma se laissa aller dans les coussins, la couverture tirée sur elle. Elle était épuisée, mais cette famille autour d'elle, c'était magnifique. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Zelena derrière Henry qui tenait l'une des filles, Regina se tourna vers sa femme.

-Je suis fière de toi. Souffla la brune.

-Merci. Sourit la blonde. Mais plus jamais. Plus rien ne sortira de mon ventre, promis?

-Je te le promets. Je t'aime. Murmura Regina en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Emma.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, et regarda alors ses enfants, avec un sourire. Heureuse, elle ferma les yeux, épuisée et se laissa aller.


	10. 9 : Éducation.

Emma courrait après les jumelles dans la lumière de fin de journée. Les deux allaient bientôt avoir deux ans et étaient très dégourdies. Elles étaient aussi très énergiques, plus encore que ne l'était Henry, et la blonde se retrouvait souvent à essayer de les rattraper. Plusieurs heures plus tôt les trois enfants avaient voulu aller dehors, profiter du soleil, alors la blonde les avait emmené, et s'était installé dans l'herbe comme toujours, pendant qu'Henry -du haut de ses sept ans- courait et s'amusait et que les jumelles jouaient ensemble devant elle. Seulement elle avait tourner le regard une seconde vers Henry pour lui demander de pas aller trop loin d'elle, et les jumelles s'étaient hissées sur leurs jambes pour partir en courant vers le palais. La blonde les poursuivait et elle attrapa Perle d'abord, la calant sur sa hanche, avant de stopper la seconde.

-On s'arrête, et on retourne dehors. Décida Emma.

-Maman, pourquoi maman elle est pas là? Marmonna Opale.

-Elle rentre bientôt. On vous a déjà dit qu'elle était partie pour être une grande reine ailleurs. Rappela la blonde en soulevant la petite pour la mettre sur sa hanche libre.

Elle avait prit l'habitude avec les mois passés de devoir s'occuper des deux en même temps, et avait trouvé quelques petites astuces simples. Les jumelles étaient très liées, en plus d'être identiques physiquement elles avaient un lien magique, à tel point que si l'une était heureuse l'autre aussi, une malade l'autre aussi, elles pleuraient ensemble, et dormaient ensemble. Les mamans avaient bien essayé de les mettre dans deux berceaux mais ça finissait toujours en crise de larmes interminables qu'elles pouvaient stopper seulement en les mettant ensemble. Alors après tout ce temps, elles les laissaient choisir, elles avaient mit deux lits dans la chambres des princesses, mais elles savaient qu'elles dormaient toujours dans un lit.

-Elle rentre quand maman? Demanda Perle.

-Demain normalement. Répondit la blonde en arrivant dehors. Henry mon coeur, fais attention avec les fleurs. Demanda-t-elle en posant les deux sur l'herbe avant de s'assoir près d'elles.

-Maman! Sourit l'enfant en courant vers elle pour lui sauter dessus en enlaçant ses épaules.

-Tu veux des câlins mon petit bébé? Sourit Emma en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oui. Souffla Henry en se laissant aller.

Sa mère l'assit bien sur ses jambes, en embrassant son visage, pour le serrer, en caressant son dos. Son petit garçon était toujours aussi curieux, il faisait des bêtises des fois, parce qu'il avait toujours envie de découvrir ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, à tel point qui lui arrivait d'aller un peu trop loin. Un jour où Emma avait dit non pour sortir du palais, il s'était échappé et avait été rattrapé à la dernière seconde, alors qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Mais à côté de ça, il était aussi un petit garçon à la recherche de beaucoup d'affection, qui aimait toujours la douceur et les câlins de ses mères. Ces dernières n'hésitaient jamais à lui en donner, parce qu'elles redoutaient le jour où il serait grand et ne voudrait plus d'attentions. Et puis quand Regina était absente, partie dans un autre royaume pour son rôle de reine, Emma donnait encore plus d'attention à ses enfants, par peur qu'ils en manquent parce qu'elle était seule à s'occuper d'eux.

-Maman? Appela Henry dans ses bras.

-Oui mon amour? Demanda la blonde en le regardant.

-Marraine, elle m'a dit que l'amour c'était compliqué. Commença l'enfant, appuyé contre son torse. Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Pourquoi elle t'a dis ça marraine? Interrogea Emma, en se demandant ce que sa meilleure amie avait bien pu raconter à son fils encore.

-Quand maman est partie, tu étais triste. Alors j'ai demandé à marraine pourquoi. Elle a dit que c'est parce que tu aimais maman et tu aimais pas qu'elle parte. J'ai pas compris, alors j'ai demandé pourquoi. Elle a frotté ma tête, comme j'aime pas et a dit que l'amour c'était compliqué. Raconta Henry, en fronçant les sourcils à la fin.

Emma sourit discrètement. Ruby faisait souvent ça, ébouriffer les cheveux de ses enfants, c'était un geste affectueux pour elle, mais Henry n'aimait pas. En vérité il avait arrêté d'aimer ça le jour où il avait entendu sa maman brune dire qu'elle même n'aimait pas parce que ça le décoiffait. Mais Ruby continuait, elle le faisait moins, mais le faisait encore, parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond Henry refusait juste parce qu'il voulait jouer le grand.

-Marraine a raison, l'amour c'est compliqué. Mais c'est beau aussi. Assura Emma. Si je suis triste quand ta maman part, c'est que je l'aime tant que je déteste être séparée d'elle. Expliqua Emma.

-Mais pourquoi c'est compliqué maman? Tu dis toujours que tant qu'on aime tout est possible. Alors pourquoi se serait compliqué d'aimer? Insista Henry.

-Mon amour, tu grandis vite. Sourit Emma en caressant sa tête. Mais tu verras, l'amour ça permet de faire des choses incroyables. L'amour avec ta maman, m'a permit de vous avoir tout les trois. Commença-t-elle. Mais des fois l'amour c'est compliqué aussi, parce que des fois tout ne se passe pas comme on veut. Tu comprendras quand tu sera plus grand. Assura-t-elle.

-Je serais amoureux plus grand? Demanda l'enfant.

-Bien sur. Tu es extraordinaire, tu trouveras une personne aussi géniale qui t'aimera énormément. Promit la blonde en embrassant son front. Perle reste là! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la petite sur ses pieds prête à partir.

-Mes petites soeurs elles courent tout le temps. Rit Henry en se redressant.

-Tout comme toi je te signale. Rit Emma en le posant à côté pour attraper Perle. Tu arrêtes de partir toi.

-Mais maman. Se plaignit la petite.

-Non. Refusa la blonde. Elle embrassa son front, avant de tourner la tête vers la deuxième. Elle la vit alors gambadant vers le palais. Non mais c'est pas possible ces enfants! Opale! Opale arrête toi! Appela-t-elle. Hen' va la chercher s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

Alors que le petit brun se levait pour poursuivre sa soeur, et que la blonde se mettait debout, avec Perle dans les bras, une fumée violacée apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte du palais, juste devant Opale qui s'arrêta net, tout comme Henry à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais quand ils virent leur maman brune apparaitre dans sa robe simple et grise avec un sourire, ils eurent la même réaction.

-Maman! Hurlèrent-ils avec un grand sourire, avant de lui sauter dessus.

Regina sourit en récupérant Opale contre sa hanche pour l'embrasser, avant de serrer son fils en l'embrassant aussi. Perle dans les bras de la blonde gigota, et celle ci la posa pour la laisser courir vers sa mère. Regina se retrouva avec les trois enfants et s'accroupit pour les serrer et les embrasser.

-Vous m'avez manqués mes chéris. Sourit la brune.

-Toi aussi maman. Souffla Perle avec sa mine triste recevant un bisou sur son front.

-Maman elle était triste sans toi. Murmura Henry, mais la blonde qui était quelques pas derrière entendit.

-Je vais lui faire un gros bisou et elle ira très bien vous allez voir. Sourit Regina avant de tous les embrasser de nouveau. Vous retournez jouer, on arrive avec maman. Assura-t-elle.

Sans poser de questions les trois enfants repartirent en arrière, et Regina se redressa en passant ses mains sur sa robe grise, qui moulait ses formes, s'élargissement un peu en bas, tombant au sol. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en voyant sa femme aussi sexy. Deux semaines qu'elle était partie, et ça faisait mal de vivre sans elle tant de temps, mais en plus de ça son corps était endolori par l'absence de contact avec celui de sa femme. Alors la voir si belle et sexy la rendait folle, elle n'aurait pas eu les enfants juste derrière, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour arraché ses vêtements.

-Alors, j'ai beaucoup manqué à ma femme? Sourit malicieusement la reine, en enlaçant les hanches de la blonde, se collant à elle.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel devant la prétention de sa femme, et fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de la brune, remontant vers ses épaules, avant d'enlacer son cou.

-Tu le sais très bien, arrête. Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu m'as énormément manqué. Admit Regina avec un léger sourire avant de venir embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Embrasse moi vraiment. Gronda Emma. Sa femme sourit avant de lui offrir un long baiser de retrouvailles. Me laisse plus.

-Ma belle..Soupira la brune en l'embrassant. Je suis là maintenant. Allons avec les enfants, ils m'ont tant manqués eux aussi.

Tirant Emma par le bras, elles allèrent retrouver les enfants dans l'herbe. À peine assises, les trois leurs sautèrent dessus, et elles se retrouvèrent à terre. Mais si Henry resta allongé avec elles, les deux jumelles avaient toujours toute cette énergie à revendre, et à peine tombées sur les mamans qu'elles étaient redressées et partaient en courant dans le jardin. Regina se redressa rapidement.

-Les filles. Attention. Appela-t-elle, en les voyant courir dans tout les sens.

-Laisse les, elles sont heureuses de te voir, et intenables de toutes façon. Demande à Henry. Impossible de les calmer. Argua Emma à côté.

-Mais si elles tombent? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Elles se relèveront et tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas maman gaga, il faut tomber et se relever des fois pour comprendre comment avancer, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Remarqua la blonde.

-Emma. Pas devant les enfants. Gronda Regina.

La blonde savait que sa femme détestait quand elle faisait allusions à son passé devant les enfants, parce que bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les allusions ou qu'ils s'en fichaient, Regina restait persuadée qu'ils la détesteraient quand ils sauraient la vérité sur son passé. La blonde lui en avait beaucoup parlé, dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis, qu'elle comprenne que tout le monde s'en fichait de son passé, surtout les gens qui l'aimaient, mais Regina restait bloquée. Sa peur d'être abandonnée était plus forte que son côté rationnel quand il s'agissait des enfants. Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter cette fois, son fils les surprit.

-Je sais que t'as fais des bêtises, mais maintenant t'es parfaite. Assura Henry en se déplaçant dans ses bras.

Regina lança un regard plein de questions à sa femme.

-Il y a quelques jours, on a entendu deux domestiques parler de toi, et de ton passé, donc les filles savent rien, mais Hen' à entendu. Expliqua Emma.

-Henry? Mon petit prince, tu as des questions? Demanda la brune, mort d'inquiétude.

-Non. Maman m'a dit déjà que tu avais été malheureuse avant nous, parce que ta maman à toi elle t'aimait pas comme il fallait, alors tu avais fait des bêtises, mais parce que tu avais personnes avec toi. Raconta l'enfant, lovée contre elle. Moi je t'aime maman. Et maman aussi, et les filles aussi, donc c'est bien. Sourit-il.

-Mon petit prince, je t'aime aussi. Souffla la brune en le serrant.

Emma sourit en les voyant, et tourna son attention vers les jumelles, avant d'en voir une tomber. Elle alla rapidement vérifiée qu'elle allait bien, et une fois sûre ils décidèrent de rentrer. L'heure du repas arrivait, et sa fille presque blessée l'avait convaincue de rentrer, avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table, les enfants posant des questions à la brune sur le royaume qu'elle avait visité, tout en racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait en son absence. Emma resta silencieuse, les regardant, admirant ce moment en famille, cet instant qui leur avait manqué pendant les deux dernières semaines. Le repas terminé, ils partirent au lit, les mamans eurent du mal à coucher les enfants. Henry partit rapidement se coucher, mais les jumelles refusèrent. Elles voulaient pas quitter la brune, par peur de la voir partir à nouveau, alors il fallut beaucoup de câlins, de mots doux et de bisous, pour les rassurer. Elles s'endormirent finalement, après un long moment et les deux mères purent aller embrasser Henry dans son lit. Celui ci aussi s'assura que Regina serait toujours là le lendemain, avant d'accepter les bisous et de s'endormir. Les portes fermées, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, et Emma emmena sa femme sur le balcon, prendre l'air et regarder le couché de soleil.

-Tu dois plus partir Gina. Gronda directement Emma, les deux appuyées contre la rambarde, face à face.

-Pardon? S'étonna la brune, qui s'attendait à un moment de tendresse et non à ça.

-Tu n'as plus le droit de me laisser seule avec les enfants plus d'une journée. Argua la blonde. Y en a trop. Je veux dire, ils sont trois, je fais comment quand j'en tiens deux, et que l'autre part en courant sans raison, mais risque de se faire mal, hein? Ils sont trop nombreux pour moi seule. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et la nourrice alors? Demanda Regina.

-Ce n'est pas à la nourrice de faire ça, c'est nos enfants, c'est à nous et personnes d'autres de s'en occuper. Refusa Emma. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe et éduque nos enfants.

-Emma, je viens de rentrer, on pourrait pas-

-Non. On en reparlera pas plus tard, je le sais. Coupa la blonde. Donc maintenant, si tu as besoin de partir tu nous emmènes et c'est pas discutable. Décida-t-elle.

-D'accord. Okay. Acquiesça Regina en venant enlacer ses hanches. De toute façon vous m'avez trop manqué, je veux plus vous laisser. Sourit-elle.

-J'ai détesté être sans toi. Soupira Emma, en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de la brune. J'ai à peine dormi. Sauf il y a quatre jours, Ruby est venue dormir avec moi. Marmonna-t-elle.

Regina se serra contre elle, caressant son dos, en venant glisser son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Je ne travaille pas demain. La reine prend un jour de repos pour sa famille. Souffla Regina.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en la serrant un peu plus fort.

-Les royaumes font des siennes encore. Continua la brune en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est à dire? Demanda la blonde.

-Les royaumes plus petits, plus faibles, s'offusquent de ne pas faire parti du conseil. Seulement le principe est clair et simple, ceux qui siègent au conseil sont ceux qui ont signé le traité de paix il y a des années. Commença Regina en regardant le paysage et son royaume qui s'étendait devant elle. Les royaumes qui se sont ralliés à nous pour la paix par la suite savaient très bien dans quoi ils s'engageaient, nous avons toujours été clairs sur leur non présence au conseil. Et c'est déjà assez compliqué d'avoir un conseil avec neuf royaumes, on est jamais d'accord, y a comme deux clans, ainsi que les royaumes neutres, pour pas accueillir de nouveaux membres qui vont compliquer les choses. Grogna-t-elle agacée.

-Et comment allez vous faire pour les dissuader de causer des problèmes sans non plus les accepter au conseil? Questionna Emma en caressant la nuque de son amante, sachant que ce simple geste l'apaisait.

-Le conseil me demande de les effrayer. Soupira la brune, défaitiste cette fois ci.

Emma regarda son profil, inspectant ses traits, essayant de comprendre si cette demande la rendait triste ou en colère. Elle conclu rapidement que sa femme était blessée, elle avait beaucoup évolué ces dernières années, et pourtant une partie du conseil la prenait encore et toujours la méchante reine qu'elle était, la rabaissant à cette image sombre de son passé, que la brune s'efforçait d'effacer pour elle même, son royaume mais surtout pour sa famille, ses enfants particulièrement.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas mon amour. Il y a forcément d'autre façon de faire. Je ne veux pas que tu joues un rôle pour le plaisir du conseil. Tu n'es plus cette personne froide. Rassura Emma, en venant poser son front contre la tempe de sa femme. Comme l'a dit Henry, tu es parfaite aujourd'hui.

Regina ferma les yeux, serrant son bras autour de la blonde.

-Merci, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Arendelle, Oz et DunBroch me soutiennent quelque soit ma décision, bien évidemment, les autres dirigeants ne vont donc pas aimé savoir que je ne le ferais pas. Je vais faire une réunion avec les dirigeants des royaumes qui ne siègent pas au conseil, et leur expliquerait la situation et ce à quoi ils se sont engagés. Décida la brune avant de se tourner et de déposer un baiser volant sur ses lèvres. Merci ma belle.

-Toujours là pour toi ma reine, tu le sais. Assura Emma avec un sourire.

-Oui, je le sais. Sourit Regina. Bien, maintenant oublions les royaumes et le conseil, et concentrons nous sur autre chose.

-Sur quoi veux tu te concentrer? Demanda la blonde.

-J'hésite encore. Je ne sais pas si je te pousse sur le fauteuil ici et relève ta robe, ou est ce que je te déshabilles entièrement pour te poser dans notre lit. Provoqua la brune, près des lèvres de sa femme.

-Lit. Murmura Emma. Nues ensemble. Ajouta-t-elle.

En quelques minutes, l'ordre était appliqué, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs corps se retrouvant enfin. L'une comme l'autre elles aimaient voir qu'après des années de relation, deux grossesses, sept ans de maternité, elles étaient toujours aussi désireuses de se retrouver nues ensemble, toujours aussi excitées, comme au premier jour, la même passion, le même désir, rien ne s'était fané. Et ce soir encore tout était beau, au point qu'elles s'endormirent satisfaites et sourire faible aux lèvres.  
Au matin, les deux femmes dormaient encore quand la porte de la chambre des jumelles s'ouvrit. Peluche à la main, Opale se traina dans la chambre, ses boucles blondes dans tout les sens, emmêlées, ses yeux verts encore embrumés, sa robe de nuit blanche froissée et elle s'approcha du lit de ses mères. Il était encore trop haut pour elle, mais la banquette au bout du lit, non, alors elle grimpa dessus puis se hissa sur le matelas. Pour une fois il y avait un espace entre ses deux mères, alors elle se faufila et s'allongea là. Le mouvement réveilla Regina, qui encore vaseuse, se tourna dans le lit, pensant que sa femme émergeait, et fut surprise par la petite bouille qui lui souriait.

-Bonjour toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Salut maman. Sourit tout bas Opale en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

Regina la serra contre elle, en embrassant doucement son visage, se réveillant. Elle avait toujours aimé les réveils câlin, à l'époque où ce n'était qu'Emma et elle, puis avec Henry, puis avec les jumelles, elle avait toujours adoré ça. Avant la blonde, elle n'avait jamais connu les réveils doux et amoureux, alors maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté elle détestait être réveillée autrement. Réveillée, sa fille contre elle, la couette les séparant, elle regarda au dessus d'elle pour voir comment allait Emma. Celle ci dormait encore bien, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration calme. Et puis Regina remarqua les épaules nues et se souvint soudainement qu'elles étaient nues. Elle agita rapidement le poignet, les faisant ainsi porter leurs robes de nuit.

-Emma. Appela-t-elle tout doucement en tendant le bras pour caresser la joue de sa femme. Chérie, rentre sous la couette et fait des câlins à maman. Invita la brune.

Sa fille se précipita sous la couette et vint se coller contre le torse de sa mère blonde, qui par réflexe enroula paresseusement son bras autour d'elle. Amusée, Regina s'approcha, drapant son bras autour d'elle pour embrasser le front de sa femme.

-Maman, réveille toi. Appela Opale.

-Emma, debout. Ajouta la brune.

-Laissez moi dormir plus. Réclama la blonde en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos, emmenant sa fille sur son ventre, la faisant rire, ce qui la poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Bonjour.

-Bonjour ma belle. Sourit la reine en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Puis Emma embrassa la tête de sa fille qui était installée sur elle avec un sourire.

-Où est ta soeur ma princesse? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle fait dodo encore. Souffla l'enfant. Savait pas où aller. Mon lit toujours cassé.

-Comment ça cassé? Interrogea Regina.

-Oh oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. Se souvint Emma. Hier matin au réveil, j'habillais Opale, et Perle était surexcitée à côté de nous et courrait dans tout les sens. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais elle n'a pas controlé sa magie, et elle a fait explosé le matelas de plume d'Opale. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Emma. Imagine si ça avait été vous qui aviez été touché et pas le matelas. S'offusqua la brune.

-Mais c'est le matelas. Et je te jure, vu la pluie de plume qui les amusé pendant une heure, toi aussi tu trouverais ça drôle. Sourit Emma. Mais elle remarqua la réelle inquiétude de sa femme. Écoute, on le sait, les enfants ne contrôlent pas la magie, c'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, alors ne t'agace pas, et vois les côtés positifs. Jamais leurs magies ne s'en prend à nous.

-Tu as raison. Mais je pense que je vais commencer à enseigner la magie à Henry. Décida Regina, et la blonde hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle.

-Moi aussi peux? Demanda Opale.

-Quand tu seras un peu plus grande. S'amusa la brune.

L'enfant bougonna avant de se recaler contre la poitrine d'Emma qui caressait son dos. La porte de la chambre des jumelles s'ouvrit de nouveau et la deuxième arriva de la même manière, trainant des pieds en allant vers le lit.

-Maman? Appela Perle.

La brune usa de sa magie pour la faire décoller du sol, la faisant rire, la réveillant complètement, avant qu'elle ne se pose dans ses bras, et Regina l'embrassa partout.

-Bonjour mon coeur. Souffla la brune.

-Salut. Sourit l'enfant. C'était trop cool. Rit-elle.

-Tu fais pour moi aussi?! Réclama Opale, en sautant sur sa soeur.

Regina refusa en gloussant, alors que tout comme sa femme elle se redressait pour avoir le buste relevé par les coussins de manière à être plus à l'aise, et plus collées. Perle vint rapidement dans les bras de sa mère blonde pour son bisou, mais les deux restèrent étalées sur leurs mères un moment, riant avec elles.

-Mamans? Appela Opale, alors qu'elles étaient emmêlées sur leurs mères.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie? Demanda Emma.

-Henry dit qui sait nager. On peut apprendre? Réclama l'enfant.

-Quand vous serez plus grandes. Rit Regina. On a appris à Henry quand il a eu trois ans, donc on vous apprendra au même âge. Décida-t-elle.

Les deux filles se renfrognèrent sur les jambes de leurs mères, tout en restant enlacées. Emma gloussa en les voyant faire, et se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de sa femme, qui embrassa sa tête, pile au moment où la porte de la chambre de leurs fils s'ouvrait. Celui ci arriva dans son pyjama, ses cheveux bruns dans tout les sens, comme ses soeurs, en se frottant les yeux et alla vers le lit.

-Vous êtes tous déjà debout. Marmonna-t-il en baillant.

-Et oui petit dormeur. S'amusa Emma en lui tendant la main. Son fils la prit, et se hissa sur le matelas avec elles, pour se laisser tomber contre elle. Bien dormi mon coeur?

-Oui, mais les filles font du bruit. Bredouilla Henry.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en se jetant sur lui.

-M'attaquez pas! Rétorqua le petit brun avant d'enlacer les deux pour leurs faire des bisous.

En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent étalés au milieu du lit, amusés en bataillant gentiment. Emma profita de l'instant pour se coller à sa femme, le bras autour d'elle.

-Merci pour la robe de nuit ce matin. Souffla-t-elle.

-Opale n'a pas besoin de voir ses mamans nues, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. S'amusa la brune en passant un bras autour d'elle pour embrasser son front. Tu es beaucoup trop belle mon amour. Deux grossesses, trois enfants, et tu as toujours ce corps parfait.

-Tais toi un peu. Sourit la blonde, une main sur sa joue pour amener son visage au sien et l'embrasser. Tu te souviens? Interdiction de me donner envie de toi avec les enfants à côté. Gronda-t-elle.

Regina gloussa contre elle en l'embrassant un peu plus, avant que les enfants n'accaparent leur attention. Puis ils finirent par sortirent du lit, pour aller manger autour de la table basse des appartements avant d'aller laver et habiller tout le monde. Quand ils furent prêt, une jumelle dans chaque bras Emma se tourna vers les deux autres. Elle vit alors son fils se mettre à sauter de jouer avant de courir vers la porte pour partir dans les couloirs.

-Tu m'expliques? Demanda Emma.

-Je lui ai dis qu'on allait s'entrainer à la magie. Il a demandé tout de suite et j'ai dis oui. Sourit la brune en venant prendre Perle pour décharger un peu sa femme.

-Il a l'air heureux, en tout cas. Gloussa la blonde. Donc journée famille dans la cours du palais? Conclu-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête, et elles quittèrent la chambre pour aller dans les couloirs. Henry les attendait devant en sautillant sur place, amusant les gardes et domestiques présents dans les couloirs. Tout les cinq ils partirent dans la cour, installant les jumelles dans l'herbe pour qu'elles puissent jouer, la brune ayant fait apparaître par magie leur jouets. Les deux furent alors de suite occupées, et Emma s'installa près d'elles.

-Tu ne blesses pas notre fils, et ne le casse pas. Réclama-t-elle à sa femme à ses côtés.

Regina hocha la tête dans un gloussement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Mais maman tout va bien! Je suis fort, tu le dis tout le temps! S'exclama Henry.

-Oui, tu es le plus fort des petits garçons, mais fais attention, et tu obéis bien à maman, d'accord? S'assura Emma.

-Promis maman, je serais gentil. Assura l'enfant.

-Et toi, tu y vas doucement, oublie pas qu'il a que sept ans. Murmura-t-elle à sa femme.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Souffla Regina, accroupie, en caressant la joue de sa femme. Dès qu'il montre un signe de fatigue on s'arrête et on viendra avec vous. Et puis on restera en vue tout le temps. Promit-elle en venant l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Regina s'éloigna pour retrouver son fils, et la blonde les regarda toute la matinée s'entraîner. Son fils était aussi ravi d'apprendre qu'effrayé par lui même. Il se rendait finalement compte qu'il était capable de choses insoupçonnées auparavant pour lui, même si ses mères, elles savaient. Il s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à faire de la magie, et le sourire de la brune en face de lui le rendait fier. Alors il recommençait encore et encore. Emma les regardait faire tout en jouant avec les jumelles, les empêchant d'aller voir les deux autres, ne voulant pas qu'elles s'approchent, par peur qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose. C'est en voyant Henry maintenant, qui apprenait la magie, qu'elle comprit une chose. Son garçon n'était plus un bébé, il grandissait vite, trop vite peut-être, et le voir ainsi, face à sa mère, apprenant à contrôler et provoquer sa magie, rendait Emma mélancolique et inquiète. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il grandisse plus, elle voulait le garder bébé, quand elle voyait les problèmes des royaumes et du conseil, elle ne voulait pas que son fils adorable grandisse trop et se retrouve mêler à tout ça.

-Maman, pourquoi t'es triste? Demanda Perle en se hissant sur les jambes de sa mère.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Tout va bien. Rassura Emma en l'enlaçant.

Ses filles avaient toujours cette capacité folle de sentir les émotion des autres, elles sentaient la moindre peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Quand elles étaient bébés, elles attrapaient les cheveux et les vêtements, pour se coller à elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule quand ça n'allait pas. Et puis elles avaient appris à parler, et elles demandaient maintenant.

-Je t'aime maman. Souffla Perle contre son torse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Assura Opale en venant vers elle.

-Mes amours. Sourit Emma en les plaçant bien sur ses jambes. Je vous aimes fort aussi.

Elles restèrent comme ça un moment avant qu'Henry ne viennent s'effondrer de fatigue dans l'herbe, près d'elles et que Regina ne se place dans son dos.

-Henry? Appela Perle.

-Je suis mort. Répondit l'enfant.

-Mais non tu parles. Rit la deuxième jumelle.

Les deux filles lâchèrent leur mère pour aller se vautrer sur leur frère. Regina profita de l'instant pour enlacer sa femme.

-Tu l'as tué? S'amusa Emma en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

-Non. Mais la magie prend de l'énergie, ça peut être épuisant. Sourit Regina avant d'embrasser son cou. Il a beaucoup de potentiel, il est puissant, mais à l'écoute. Tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle.

-T'as intérêt à le ramener en un morceau à chaque fois. Gronda Emma.

La brune gloussa mais promis en l'embrassant. Rassurée la blonde se laissa aller contre elles en surveillant ses enfants qui chahutaient à côté. Ils étaient ses amours, toute sa vie, et elles aimaient les voir si proches, si beaux. Et puis quand sa femme était présente aussi, Emma se sentait juste complète.


	11. Épilogue : Consécration.

Emma sourit à son reflet, malgré ses légères rides. Onze ans était passé depuis le jour où la brune avait promis de ne plus la laisser seule avec les enfants plus d'une journée, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais fait. Aujourd'hui Henry avait dix huit ans, ils allaient célébrer ce jour, mais avant ça ils avaient quelque chose de particulier et très cérémonieux à faire. Alors il se préparaient tous, enfilant les tenues faites spécialement pour la journée. Et Emma se regardait maintenant dans une belle robe blanche, ras le cou, souple, frôlant le sol, ses cheveux tressés sur le côté et ses lèvres rouges sang. Soudain fut déposé sur ses épaules un long manteau blanc, léger au col en fourrure blanc et noir. Elle passa ses bras dans les manches, et esquissa un sourire en voyant sa femme dans sa robe noire se coller à son dos, ses mains glissée sur ses hanches.

-Tu es si belle. Murmura Regina en la regardant dans le miroir.

-Toi aussi. Sourit la blonde. Tu as vu les jumelles?

-Elles sont adorables dans leurs robes blanches et avec la ceinture et les chaussures noires. J'adore. Sourit la brune.

-J'aimais bien aussi. Souffla la blonde en liant ses doigt à ceux de sa femme sur son ventre. Tu es sûr qu'il est prêt?

-Oui Emma, il l'est. Notre fils est parfait, réfléchi, et nous ne le lâchons pas dans l'océan seul, nous serons toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Je vais l'accompagner dans tout ces travaux, choix, et projets à venir. Mais notre Henry est un bon prince et devient le roi qui prendra ma suite. Nous le savons toutes les deux, tu as juste peur de le voir partir, parce que tu l'aimes et que tu es très protectrice. Sourit Regina, en la regardant dans le miroir.

-J'ai peur qu'il m'échappe. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop loin et qu'il m'oublie. J'ai peur de ne plus être aussi importante. J'ai peur que roi le pèse. J'ai peur que sa vie soit si remplie qu'il m'en oublie. J'ai peur de ne plus l'avoir près de moi chaque jour. J'ai peur de ne plus savoir être sans lui. S'emballa Emma les larmes aux yeux.

-Ma belle, tu seras toujours sa maman, et il vit toujours avec nous, il prend juste les appartements royaux d'en face, parce qu'il devient roi. Il nous aime, il t'aime, il sait tout ce que tu as toujours fait pour lui, il ne remettra jamais ça en doute. Il ne t'oubliera jamais, je te le promets. Assura la brune, en la serrant, pour la rassurer et la bercer. Et puis tu as les jumelles, on a encore du boulot avec elles. S'amusa-t-elle faisant glousser sa femme.

-Tu as raison. Entre Opale qui veut être chevalier et Perle qui perfectionne chaque jour sa magie, toutes les deux pour pouvoir protéger notre peuple, on va avoir de quoi faire. Soupira Emma avec un sourire. Et puis toi tu vas être un peu plus à moi si Henry prend quelques responsabilités.

-Oui. Tu vois enfin les avantages de la montée sur le trône d'Henry. Gloussa Regina en embrassant son cou.

Emma se tourna dans ses bras pour enlacer son cou et venir sceller leurs lèvres. Puis elle remarqua enfin la coiffe noire, les cheveux longs tombant sur son épaule, la poitrine bien relevée par le corset et la robe.

-Bien que tu sois magnifique, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es tout en noir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est ma couleur. Répondit simplement la brune.

-Mais c'est un jour joyeux et positif, tu devrais porter des couleurs. Argua Emma.

-Je serais en noir, c'est ma couleur. Répéta Regina avant de la faire taire d'un baiser.

-Ta couleur peut-être, mais tu étais en blanc à notre mariage et tu étais sublime. Rétorqua la blonde contre ses lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas me changer Emma. Marmonna la brune.

-Allez, pour moi. Supplia la blonde, en passant son pouce sur la pommette de sa femme. Un peu de couleur en plus du noir pour le couronnement de notre fils, s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-elle.

Et Regina essaya vraiment, de toutes ses forces de lui refuser, mais elle en était incapable. En -presque- vingt ans elle avait toujours tout céder à Emma, parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse et faible devant Emma. Sa mère avait raison, l'amour était une faiblesse, bien qu'elle était devenue plus forte devant tout le monde pour protéger sa famille, elle était devenue plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été quand elle était avec sa femme. Elle était amoureuse d'Emma et incapable de lui refuser quoi que se soit, parce que un sourire, un contact, un regard et sa femme obtenait n'importe quoi.

-D'accord. Soupira Regina. Elle agita sa main, laissant sa magie violacée l'entourer et la changer. Je te plais plus?

Emma se mordit la lèvre en laissant son regard trainer sur le corps de sa femme. La poitrine était toujours comprimée et bien mise en valeur dans un corset noir, mais était juxtaposé à ça un pantalon en cuir moulant rouge bordeaux. Et dessus elle portait un manteau court devant mais long trainant derrière, dans les deux mêmes tons, sa silhouette terminée par une paire de bottes noires hautes.

-Oh putain. Jura Emma avant d'attraper son cou pour l'embrasser brutalement.

Regina sourit avant de lui rendre le baiser, mais elle sentit que sa femme en voulait plus, avait besoin de plus. Seulement la brune était rationnelle, elles devaient attraper leurs enfants et aller en salle du trône, elles le devaient, elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être en retard pour le couronnement de leurs fils. Et pourtant quand Emma poussa la brune contre le mur pour l'embrasser un peu plus, Regina ne résista pas, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle en se laissant complètement aller.

-Mamans je..Aaah non mes yeux! S'exclama Henry en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

-Henry. Souffla la blonde, après avoir bondit pour s'éloigner de sa femme. Elles découvrirent alors leurs fils dans une armure, celle dorée spéciale couronnement, et ses hautes bottes. Tu es magnifique.

-Vous avez cessez de vous..? Demanda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

-Ouvre les yeux chéri. Ordonna Regina, désabusée.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement un oeil et en voyant que ses mères n'avaient aucun contact, ouvrit totalement les deux.

-Ok, bien, je voulais vous demander si j'étais bien comme ça? Se reprit-il.

-Tu es parfait, très élégant. Assura la brune en s'approchant de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe. Tu es beau mon petit prince. Ajouta-t-elle en venant poser un baiser sur son front. Petit roi.

-Ne soit pas sentimentale maman. Soupira le jeune homme, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Emma gloussa derrière. Henry connaissait cette phase anti sentiments depuis presque deux ans maintenant, et la blonde avait comprit son point de vue parce qu'elle était passé par là à un moment de sa vie, elle se disait que ça finirait par passer. Mais Regina ne comprenait pas, et continuait d'être la maman couveuse est maternelle qu'elle avait toujours été, elle continuait de l'aimer à sa manière, en le couvrant d'attention et d'amour, et Henry continuait de râler que l'attention il n'en voulait pas.

-Laisse notre fils tran-

-Henry! Crièrent les jumelles, arrivant en courant, les interrompant. Elles sautèrent sur leurs frères. Bon anniversaire! S'exclamèrent-elles.

-Merci les crapules. Sourit Henry en les enlaçant.

-T'es tout bizarre Henry dans cette armure. Souffla Opale en appuyant le bout de son index sur le métal.

-Je trouve aussi, mais maman dit que je suis obligé. Soupira l'adolescent en pensant à la discussion de la veille avec sa mère.

-Oui tu es obligé, alors arrête de râler. Soupira Regina. Et tu es très beau.

-Il est bizarre quand même. Ajouta Perle. On dirait qu'il est gros. Rit-elle entrainant sa soeur.

-Mamaaan. Geignit Henry, cherchant de l'aide auprès de la blonde pour ne pas avoir à porter l'armure.

-Tu n'es pas gros, et tu n'as pas l'air gros. Assura Emma. Tu es très élégant et tu as l'air aussi d'un grand, d'un homme. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire fier, malgré la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi vous êtes toujours d'accord? Soupira le brun.

-Parce que l'on s'aime et se soutient. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux pas blesser ou énerver ta maman, parce qu'elle est mon pilier et que si elle va mal, mon monde tremble. Alors nous sommes toujours d'accord. Sourit doucement la blonde.

-J'aurais ça un jour? Demanda Henry.

Il avait beau changé en grandissant, devenir plus mature, plus éloigné de tout ce qui était affection, il n'en restait pas moins le petit garçon qu'elles avaient élevé. Et elles lui avaient appris que la plus belle chose dans une vie était l'amour et la famille. Et il avait passé les dix huit années de sa vie à voir ses mères amoureuses à chaque instant, même quand elles se disputaient elles s'aimaient, alors quelque soit son âge, il rêvait de vivre ça. Il voulait tomber amoureux lui aussi.

-Je te l'ai promis il y a des années, rien à changé Henry. Tu seras aimé et tu aimeras, tout comme j'aime et suis aimé par ta mère. Assura Emma, alors que la brune derrière souriait en vérifiant les tenues de ses filles. Tu dois y croire, tu dois le vouloir, et ça arrivera, probablement au moment où tu n'y crois plus.

-Je ne comprends plus. Remarqua Henry, les sourcils froncés. Je dois y croire ou non?

-Tu dois faire ce qui tu parais le mieux. Et tu dois y croire, mais tu ne dois pas être obsédé par ça. Précisa Emma. Vis. Fais tout ce que tu veux et peux faire, et tu verras comment ta vie se passe, fais ce qui te rends heureux.

-Là, tout de suite, ce qui me rendrait heureux c'est d'enlever cette armure. Gronda le brun.

-C'est la tradition royale de porté cette armure. Argua Regina.

-Toi et maman vous êtes battues toute votre vie contre les traditions royales. Pourquoi devrais je les respecter? Demanda l'adolescent, provocateur, son sourcil arqué.

Emma fière, se tourna vers sa femmes avec un sourire, l'air de dire " _qu'as tu a répondre à ça_?". La brune soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et agita sa main. Sa magie s'enveloppa autour de son fils, le laissant finalement apparaitre dans une veste bleu roi, un pantalon blanc, des chaussures montant en cuir, une cape qui passait au travers de son torse, une ceinture qui laissait voir sa dague.

-Heureux? Demanda Regina, alors que les yeux de tous étaient écarquillés, admiratifs de la classe, et de la maturité que renvoyait Henry dans ce costume.

-C'est parfait, maman. Sourit Henry en se regardant. Exactement ce que je voulais. Ajouta-t-il en relevant le regard vers elle. Merci. Murmura-t-il, véritablement reconnaissant.

Ça allait au delà des vêtements et du costume de cérémonie, il la remerciait de comprendre son choix, d'accepter qu'il ne fasse pas les traditions royales. Il la remerciait de le connaitre aussi bien, de savoir faire son bonheur par de petite chose.

-Et bien, comme vous êtes tous magnifiques, nous pourrions peut-être y aller non? Proposa Emma.

-Comment ça se passe déjà? Demanda Perle.

-Je rentre avec votre mère, nous nous installons sur nos trônes. Commença Regina. Puis les jumelles vous nous rejoignez en vous plaçant à droite d'Emma. Et enfin Henry arrive, et il connait la suite, nous l'avons répétée. Finit-elle avant de tous les regarder. Dans la salle il y aura les dirigeants de tout les royaumes du traité de paix, ainsi que d'autre royaume, c'est une cérémonie importante. Alors tenez vous bien, faite nous honneur, et nous nous détendrons et nous amuserons ensuite, avec juste les membres de notre famille. Rappela-t-elle.

-Promis maman. Répondirent les enfants.

-Tout se passera bien. Assura Emma. Allons y. Ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main à sa femme.

Cette dernière la pris sans une once d'hésitation, et elles quittèrent leurs appartements royaux pour aller vers la salle de bal, où tout avait été installé la veille pour le couronnement de leurs fils. Une cérémonie qu'elles avaient imaginé depuis sa naissance, et commencé à penser depuis ses dix ans, quand il avait commencé à apprendre comment être un bon roi. Et ce jour était enfin là. Tous les dirigeants et nobles étaient là, leur famille au premier rang, et Emma sourit légèrement quand elle entra au bras de sa femme. Elle avait détesté tout ce qui était apparition publique comme celle ci les premières années avec la brune, mais depuis qu'elle avait ses enfants, elle était plus confiante, plus à l'aise. Alors au bras de sa belle et forte femme, elle entra dans la salle de cérémonie.

-La tête haute, ma reine. Murmura Regina avec un sourire en coin, dans son oreille.

La brune ne l'appelait jamais ainsi en dehors des évènements où elle prenait ce rôle, une manière de lui rappeler dans ces instants d'angoisse qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle était aimée. Et une fois de plus, cela marcha, Emma se sentit prête à être la reine qu'elle devait être depuis leur mariage, prête pour les regards -toujours- désapprobateurs, malgré les années. Au bras de sa femme elle avança dans l'allée entre les nombreux invités, et se rendit vers leurs trônes. Elles grimpèrent les quelques marches de l'estrade et dans un mouvement très solennel, elles se tournèrent faisant face à tout le monde, avant de finalement se baisser en symbiose pour s'asseoir, le dos bien droit, les mains sur les accoudoirs. La large porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, laissant voir les jumelles arriver, la tête haute et fières. Emma sourit en voyant qu'elles se tenaient fermement la main, elles étaient comme elle, fières mais effrayées par tout ça. Elles firent comme elles plutôt et s'assirent sur leurs sièges au côté de la blonde. Et puis la musique changea de rythme, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Henry arriva, la tête haute à son tour, sourire aux lèvres adressé à ses mamans. Regina remarqua les regards désapprobateurs de certains dirigeants -les mêmes qui avaient désapprouvés Emma- et se douta que c'était dû à la tenue non conventionnelle. Mais elle était fière que sa famille ne soit pas conventionnelle, elle était fière qu'elle et Emma aient toujours tout chamboulé, parce qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur ainsi. La cérémonie commença par un discours de la brune, puis la couronne fut apportée, et devant tout le monde, Regina se leva, la prenant pour faire face à son fils. Elle fit un cours discours, sur le rappel de l'importance de l'engagement qu'il prenait, et puis posa la couronne lentement sur sa tête.

-Je fais de toi, mon fils, le roi du royaume noir! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant la couronne sur les cheveux bruns.

Les applaudissements retentirent alors que Regina inclinait doucement la tête envers lui qui faisait de même. Puis Henry redressé, il se tourna vers les invités, bien droit la tête haute, et la brune retrouva son trône près de sa femme.

-Le royaume noir est un morceau de qui je suis, un morceau de ma famille. Je suis né et ai grandi ici, adoré et accepté par tout le monde. Commença Henry. Et particulièrement par mes mères. Je me tiens debout devant vous aujourd'hui grâce à elles, elles ont fait de moi un jeune homme avec les mêmes valeurs, le désir de protéger mon royaume, de maintenir la paix entre nous tous, d'offrir une vie des mieux possible à tous. Sourit-il, sourire qui devint un peu amusé. Mais je suis aussi le fils de mes mères. Je me plierais à certaines règles et traditions, et en refuserais d'autres. Les règles vieilles et sans logiques appartiennent au passé, et je ne vois pas pourquoi s'y plier si elles n'apportent rien. D'où mon costume du jour. Alors je ferais mon devoir, et mon possible pour le bonheur de mon peuple et la paix entre les royaumes, tout en restant le digne successeur de mes mères.

Les applaudissements retentirent une seconde fois et Henry prit place sur le trône aussi grand que celui de la brune, changé pour l'occasion. Quelques minutes de plus, comme le voulait la cérémonie, avant que les deux reines, leurs fils et leurs filles se lèvent. Les jumelles descendirent les marches allant rejoindre leurs tantes au premier rang. Puis les trois autres allèrent vers les nobles et dirigeants. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, traditionnels, salutations, félicitations, et puis le couple du royaume blanc et celui du royaume du Nord s'approchèrent.

-Vous savez que seulement deux sièges sont autour de la table. Argua Léopold en faisant référence au conseil.

-Henry prend mon siège. Rétorqua Emma. Nous y avons déjà pensé, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, nous avons étudié la question car nous connaissons les règles. Henry prend ma place, tout comme d'ici un an le prince du royaume blanc sera couronné, il prendra aussi la place un de ses parents. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Neal prendra ma place et celle de Charmant, à tour de rôle. Affirma Blanche. Puisque nous parlons des règles, vous savez qu'en montant sur le trône, il est de votre devoir de trouver une femme, prince Henry.

-Roi Henry. Rectifia Regina dans une voix dure et agressive.

-En ce qui concerne mon mariage, reprit le brun heureux d'être protégé par ses mères, je me marierais seulement lorsque j'aurais trouver mon véritable amour, tout comme la fait ma mère avant moi. Décida-t-il.

-Décision que nous soutenons bien évidement, et qui n'est pas discutable. Argua la brune. Nous sommes trois sur le trône, le mariage de mon fils n'est pas une urgence. Justifia-t-elle, avant de passer un bras autour de son fils, l'autre main étant déjà dans le dos de la blonde. Bien, maintenant veuillez nous excuser, nous avons un anniversaire à célébrer en famille.

Elle entraina les deux vers la sortie de la salle, rapidement suivis par leurs amies et les jumelles. Dans la cours du palais, alors que Regina donnait des ordres aux gardes pour qu'ils s'assurent que tout les autres invités étaient partis, Emma vérifia que tout était prêt. Le buffet n'était pas loin, les verres et plats pleins. Zelena était avec les jumelles près de la double balançoire suspendues à l'arbre, installée quelques années avant pour les filles, mais aussi pour elle et sa femme, ça leur permettait de regarder les étoiles, enlacées, s'embrassant. Merida et Mulan étaient bien évidemment présentes, et parlaient avec Elsa et Honeymaren, cette dernière enceinte de quelques mois déjà. Ruby et Granny chérissaient Henry, le félicitant de son discours devant tout le monde, au quel elles avaient bien évidemment assisté. Alors qu'elle était sûre que tout allait pour le mieux, que tout leurs proches étaient là, elle sentit deux bras entouré son ventre et la serrer. Emma sourit, et glissa ses mains sur les siennes, en se laissant aller dans son étreinte.

-Henry était parfait. Souffla Emma.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Sourit la brune en embrassant le creux de son épaule. Et les souverains toujours aussi insupportables. Soupira-t-elle.

-Henry est fort, et sûr de lui, tout ira bien, il saura les affronter. Assura la blonde en croisant leurs doigts. Et puis, comme tu l'as dis, il n'est pas seul, nous serons là si il faut le défendre.

-Oui tu as raison. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Reconnu Regina.

-Probablement, mais on se complète et se rassure tour à tour. Remarqua Emma, avec un doux sourire.

-Comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Sourit la brune en se tournant un peu toujours collée à elle. Tu es mon beau et véritable amour. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de sa femme.

-Je t'aime. Sourit grandement la blonde en venant l'embrasser, caressant sa joue. Allons célébrer les dix huit ans de notre fils. Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Encore un baiser et les deux femmes partirent retrouver leurs famille, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, à leur plus grand bonheur.


End file.
